The South Park Show
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Las luces del foro se encienden, entra le anfitrión e invita a pasar a los personajes más querídos de la televisión, los cuales gustosos responderan a toda pregunta que haga el querido lector
1. Chapter 1

**¡He Resucitao'h! En verdad lo que yo planeaba era subir un fic navideño, algo no resultó bien, así que… mejor lo cambio a Año Nuevo, así que en lo que llega ese gran día, espero y disfruten de este fic :D**

* * *

><p>Luces del foro se encienden, entra Le Resistance saludando a todo mundo que ha sido invitado con la promesa de dar un gorrito de papel, ponche y tarta. Una vez en medio del foro parecido al de Laura de América, Resistance dio una reverencia al bello público<p>

**Resistance**: ¡Buenas tardes, bella audiencia! El día de hoy les he decidido traer a los personajes que fueron parte de nuestra infancia y ahora son parte de nuestras pervertidas, pero buenas mentes (aplausos) Bene, pido que se pongan de pie y reciban a ¡Los personajes del pueblo más inestable del mundo! (En ese momento entra el Team Stan, el Team Craig, Damien, Pip, Christophe y Gregory. Cada uno se va a sentar en un sofá con sus respectivos teams, los que quedan se sientan al lado de Resistance) Buenas tardes, chicos, ¿Cómo están?

**Todos**: bien

**Cartman**: aunque alguien haya amanecido con cólicos y arena en la vagina

**Kyle**: oh, ¿Te refieres a ti, culón?

**Todos excepto Ky y Cartman**: uuuuuuhhhh

**Cartman**: ¡Jodete, marica!

**Resistance**: bien... supongo que con eso podemos comenzar, así que... Stan ¿Por qué tienen una rivalidad tu crew y el de Craig?

**Stan**: sinceramente, porque su Team siempre ha querido ser superior al nuestro cuando saben que no lo serían

**Kenny**: como cuando nos volvimos metrosexuales

**Stan**: sí

**Resistance**: Craig, ¿Qué opinas de esto?

**Craig**: .I.

**Token**: lo que quiso decir fue que...

**Craig**: cállate Token, me hablaron a mí... mira, a mis amigos y a mí nos ha valido verga tener algún tipo de rivalidad con estos idiotas desde que dejamos la moda gay, por lo tanto no podemos contestar a la pregunta

**Resistance**: nos acabas de responder...

**Craig**: .I.

**Resistance**: vale... ahora quisiera que cada uno se juntara con un amigo

**Clyde**: ¿Para qué?

**Resistance**: ¡Solo háganlo! (Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, todos ya tenían abrazados a su mejor amigo por el miedo del grito anterior) a ver... Stan y Kyle, ¿Qué es lo que más les agrada de su amistad?

**Stan**: que la tenemos desde que éramos unos bebés

**Kyle**: que cada vez que peleamos siempre encontramos un modo de arreglarnos

**Resistance**: muy lindo

**Cartman**: muy marica diría yo

**Kyle**: lo dice porque no tiene un mejor amigo

**Cartman**: ¡Claro que lo tengo, judío idiota!

**Kyle**: sí, claro

**Cartman**: Kenny lo es ¿Verdad, Kinny?

**Kenny**: ammm...

**Resistance**: Kenny, Cartman, ¿En serio son mejores amigos?

**Cartman**: yo lo considero

**Kenny**: aaawww...

Cartman: aunque me da asco el hecho de ser el mejor amigo de un pobre

**Kenny**: ouch...

**Resistance**: ¿Tú, Kenny? ¿También consideras a Cartman como tu mejor amigo?

**Kenny:** no solo eso, también... es un excelente amante... (Sus palabras fueron dichas con un tono sensual haciendo sonrojar a medio set e invitados)

**Cartman**: ¡Tú y yo no somos amantes, pobretón idiota!

**Kenny**: ouh... se enojó mi gordis

**Cartman**: ¡Jodete!

**Kenny**: ¿Por qué no lo haces tú a mí?

**Cartman**: ¡Te denunciaré por acoso sexual!

**Resistance**: bueno, creo que mejor pasamos al otro Team...Craig, dime ¿Cuál es la mejor cualidad de Tweek?

**Craig**: no te importa

**Resistance**: ¿Estás diciendo que Tweek no tiene nada de bueno?

**Tweek**: ¿A-ah no? Oh por Dios ¡Craig me odia!

**Craig**: no Tweek, no te odio, es solo...

**Resistance**: que no tienes una cualidad que te haga especial

**Tweek**: ¡Ah, Jesucristo! ¡Soy común y corriente!... e-esperen… ¿E-eso es bueno o malo? ¡Ack, mucha presión!

**Craig**: no Tweek, es... ¡Argh! está bien, es tu imaginación

**Tweek**: ¿I-imaginación?

**Craig**: sí, eres muy bueno imaginando diferentes escenarios y sucesos que podrían pasar, tienes una mente muy activa, es lo que más me gusta de ti

**Cartman**: awwwww que marica

**Craig:** cállate, gordo, Resistance me preguntó que me gusta más de Tweek

**Resistance**: de hecho solo pregunté cuál era la mejor cualidad de Tweek, nunca te pregunté qué te gustaba más de él... (Se sonroja el azabache y desvía su mirada)

**Craig**: .I.

**Resistance**: Tweek, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Craig?

**Twee**k: e-eh... a-ah yo... ¡Agh, es mucha presión!

**Resistance**: Tweek, tranquilo, solo es una pregunta (dice poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla del rubio en señal de apoyo, Craig aparta la mano rápidamente)

**Craig**: no lo toques... (Mira a Tweek con ternura) tranquilo, Tweek, solo es una pequeña pregunta, venga, no tires más de tu cabello

**Tweek**: e-eh... su-supongo que s-sus o-ojos... ¡Ngh!... s-sus ojos a-azul de m-medianoche...

**Cartman**: aww que maricas

**Craig**: será mejor que dejes de hablar o te tendrán que hacer un trasplante de pulmón, gordo

**Cartman**: (tragó en seco)

**Resistance:** bueno... Token ¿Qué te agrada de Clyde? (El castaño mira a su amigo con ojos de cachorro emocionado)

**Token**: pues... su adicción a los tacos, es divertida, creo (Clyde da risitas)

**Resistance**: ¿Y a ti, Clyde?

**Clyde**: (abraza el brazo de Token) pues... su tolerancia hacía mí... Craig siempre me grita y en veces hasta me hace llorar, luego Token me abraza y me dice que no me preocupe, que todo está bien, y que Craig es solo un enojón al que no lo querían de bebé

**Craig**: ¿Has dicho eso, Token? (Pregunta con un tono amenazador)

**Token**: así es, no hay día en que no hagas llorar a Clyde (contestó sin miedo en su voz)

**Clyde**: sí, además me gusta su forma de tocar el bajo (todos los presentes miran al castaño como si fuera una especie de bicho) todas las tardes me ayuda con el mío

**Stan**: Clyde, preguntaron qué es lo que más te gustaba de Token, no sobre su intimidad como pareja

**Clyde**: ¡¿Q-qué dices?! ¡Y-yo no hablaba de eso!

**Resistance**: dejemos sus intimidades de lado... Gregory si pudieras darle una orden al Topo y éste la obedeciera ¿cuál sería?

**Gregory**: que dejara dos cosas, número uno, el cigarro, y número dos, su misoteísmo

**Christophe**: _¡Putain poule mouillée!_

**Gregory**: no te lo tomes tan a pecho, Christophe, no es como si lo fueras a hacer

**Christophe**: más te vale no volver a mencionarlo

**Gregory**: hmph...

**Christophe**:_ crétin_

**Resistance**: Mole, si tú pudieras hacer lo mismo para con Gregory, ¿Cuál sería tu orden?

**Christophe**: ser mi _chienne sexuelle_ (Gregory escupe el té que bebía)

**Gregory**: _¡¿E-excuse me?!_

**Christophe**: "no te lo tomes tan a pecho, Gregory, no es como si lo fueras a ser" (respondió imitando tontamente el acento inglés de Gregory)

**Kyle**: ¿Qué dijo?

**Damien**: que quisiera que Gregory fuera su "perra sexual"

**Resistance**: hablando de eso... Damien, ¿Cómo es tu relación con Pip?

**Damien**: eso no me importa, si somos amigos o no,da lo mismo

**Resistance**: que frío... ¿Cómo sientes tú tu amistad con el Anticristo, Pip?

**Pip**: muy buena, creo que nos unimos más desde que entramos a preparatoria

**Damien**: no es tan importante en verdad

**Resistance**: entonces son mejores amigos

**Damien**: tsk

**Pip**: bueno, es un buen amigo, pero antes de él, conocí a Herbert Pocket, él fue mi mejor amigo durante todo el tiempo que viví en Inglaterra (Damien le mira con fuego en los ojos, luego rodea los hombros de Pip con su brazo derecho)

**Damien**: sí, sí, amigos de la infancia, blah, blah, blah. Pero ahora yo soy el mejor amigo de Pip, ¿No es así, Phillip?

**Pip**: e-eh, claro Damien

**Resistance: **que interesante, ¿Hay algo que quieran agregar?

**Damien:** nada

**Resistance: **¿Y el resto de ustedes, chicos?

**Stan: **solo que estamos felices de estar aquí para entretenerlos

**Kyle: **o responder cualquier duda que tengan

**Kenny: **no duden en preguntarme lo que quieran, preciosas y preciosos (contestó haciendo un guiño coquetón)

**Resistance**: Bueno, esto ha sido el final de la presentación del show, como han dicho este trío de tres, si tienen alguna pregunta, reto, o algún saludo por parte de alguno de nuestros invitados, deposítenlo en su lindo review, tengan por seguro que aunque no quieran, los personajes responderán ¡Hasta pronto!

**Cartman**: ¡Y que se joda Kyle!

* * *

><p><strong>Bene, espero y se hayan entretenido o interesando en el pimer episodio de este Show de entrevista barato, en conclusión, espero y tengan alguna pregunta o algo para decirles a estas personas.<strong>

**Significado del diálogo entre Christophe y Gregory:**

_***Putain poule mouillée: Cagón de Mierda**_

_***Crétin: Idiota**_

**_*Excuse me: ¿Disculpa?_ –aunque creo que muchos lo saben, aun así lo pongo porque yolo yolo swag-**

**Por último, agradezco a muchos lectores y escritores, pero en especial a Luis Carlos, SandyP y a Coyote Smith por desearme Feliz Navidaba en mi último fic "¡Quiero ir a la fiesta!" y por PM, y aunque ya sea un poco tarde, espero y ustedes hayan pasado una hermosa Noche Buena y Navidad, y próximamente un Año Nuevo. ¡Abashos a todos!**


	2. Primeras respuestas

**Resistance**: ¡Buenos días, tardes o noches a todo el world, hemos regresado y seguimos aquí con los invitados especiales de la apertura del show, además de más personas que han decidido responder mediante llamadas o simplemente porque están en el público por coinciden. Así que para abreviar...

**Kyle**: ¡No por favor, no digas "para abreviar" si en verdad no lo harás! (Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, Stan y Kenny lo abrazan

**Resistance**: ¿Qué le pasa?

**Kenny**: la experiencia traumática de la tirolesa

**Resistance**: ah, ya veo... bueno, entonces mejor comenzamos. Y la primera pregunta es para Damien (el aludido paró su puntiaguda oreja y arqueó una ceja)** ¿Es cierto que duermes con un peluchito en las noches?**

-mira, sinceramente te mandaría a tomar por culo. Pero como estoy de humor responderé. Sí, (todos hacen el típico aaaawwww) pero no se confundan, ese peluche estaba hecho por pieles de niños, así como los ojos, nariz y dientes (todos tragaron en seco)

**Resistance**: b-bueno, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. **Kenny, cuando fuiste una princesa ¿Algún chico te cogió?**

-¡Ja!, mi cariño, mejor pregúntame cuántos no me cogieron

**Butters ¿Aun tienes deseos de romperle los huevos a tu papá de nuevo?**

-o-h... cielos... (Frota sus nudillos) e-en verdad en algunas v-veces, cuando m-me castiga sin motivo alguno. P-pero me desahogo c-con un muñeco

**Kyle ¿Cómo se sintió ser parte del Humanceitaipad?**

-¡¿Que cómo se sintió?! ¡¿De verdad?! Déjame te respondo con una pregunta ¿Qué sentirías si te cosieran la boca al ano de otro hombre mientras éste expulsa su gas metano en tu boca y tú sin poder hacer nada?

**Stan ¿Qué sentiste cuando el Diablo te poseyó? **

-de principio fue horrible, sientes que te quemas, tu cuerpo y tu alma, después es como si estuvieras apagado... aunque los poderes sobrenaturales fueron geniales

**Cartman ¿Qué pasó luego de que todos te ignoraron por ver ese tipo jugar videojuegos?**

-nada, siguieron hablándome. No pueden ignorarme para siempre, tuvieron remordimiento

Stan: no es verdad, tú nos rogaste para volver a ser tus amigos

Cartman: ¡Cállate hippie, me preguntaron a mí!

**Craig ¿Sabías que los alienígenas te raptan por las noches para meterte sondas por el culo? **

-eeemmm... no, ese es Cartman

**Karen ¿Nunca te has preguntado quien es Mysterion en realidad?**

-lo único que sé, es que es mi Ángel Guardian

**Liane ¿Alguno de los chicos se ha acostado contigo? **

-oh no, yo no he tenido intento de pedofilia, pero algo si te puedo decir, que uno de los amiguitos de mi calabacín me ha pedido "consejos" si sabes a lo que me refiero

**Chef ¿Se murió luego de los sucesos de la Vara de la Verdad o sigue siendo un zombi Nazi o Darth Chef?**

-morí finalmente

**Betsy Donovan ¿Cómo se sintió morir de esa forma?**

**Cartman**: a menos de que traigamos una ouija y te conteste, de otro modo tu pregunta no tendría sentido

**Resistance**: aquí todo puede pasar gordo, así que Betsy, por favor conteste aunque tenga que venir del más allá al más pacá (aparece versión fantasma tipo Edar Allan Poe en el episodio de los góticos)

**Betsy**: muy feo, que te succionen los intestinos y que estos salgan por tu ano duele más que te golpeen en las bolas

**Chtullu ¿Por qué ayudó al culón cuando era el Mapache?**

-rarghguarrarghegu

Traducción: lo veía adorable por su disfraz de mapache, además de la playera con un curioso diseño de "Coon y amigos"

**Scott Tenorman ¿Cuándo volverá a cobrarle venganza al culón? **

-cuando tenga otro gran plan preparado, aun no olvido lo que ese gordo malnacido le hizo a mis padres ¡Pero juro que el puto gordo me las paga!

**Resistanc**e: bu-bueno, pa-pasemos a las si-siguientes preguntas... ejem... **Stan ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Wendy? Sé que fue en un Sun Valley luego de haberla salvado cuando eras chico, ¿Pero después? **

-pues ya, comenzamos a andar

**Kenny ¿Sabes lo que es el Bunny?**

-pues sí... son los animalitos con orejotas y colas esponjosas ¿no?

**Jimmy ¿Cómo es tu relación con Timmy, y qué pasó con su novia del episodio de las olimpiadas?**

-o-oh p-p-p-pues muy bu-bu-bu-buena, e-e-e-es mi mejor ami-mi-mi-migo. Y si-si-sigo con mi-mi-mi novia t-t-t-tras haberle pedido pe-pe-pe-perdón

**Kyle ¿Ya olvidaste a Rebecca?**

-no del todo, fue mi primero amor, pero mejor seguimos siendo amigos

**Wendy ¿Por qué las personas dicen que eres puta?**

-no lo sé, tal vez son las chicas que les da coraje que me interponga entre Stan y Kyle, cuando perfectamente él es libre de ir con cualquiera, después de todo a mí me da igual

**Kyle & Stan**: ¡¿Q-qué?!

**Wendy**: si no me creen, lean los Fanfics

**Kyle**: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

**Wendy**: historias

**Stan**: ¿Hay historias de nosotros?

**Kyle**: ¡Ah carajo, dude!

**Wendy**: también páginas en Facebook, Blogs, Páginas de internet y Portales sobre el Yaoi

**Kyle**: puta…madre…

**Kevin Stonley ¿Por qué las personas creen que eres chino, siendo que sus papás y tú son blancos? ¿Y qué dirías a las personas que creen que eres chino a pesar de las evidencias?**

-bueno, de primero, mis padres si son chinos a pesar de ser "blancos" y no me molesta que me digan chino, pues soy de descendencia china, pero claro que molesta cuando me dicen chino cuando jugamos quemados... he dicho mucho la palabra "chino" que loco...

**Shelly ¿Gustas de algún amigo de Stan? **

-no, uno es gordo, otro puta, otro tiene pinta de jotito y el último es un mojón fan de Hello Kitty...

**Wendy ¿Harías un trío con Bebe y Tammy?**

-en verdad, creo que todas las chicas en algún momento de la vida tenemos curiosidad por esas cosas. Pero ni aunque me encontrara fuera de mis 5 sentidos haría tal cosa... o bueno...

**Randy ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando Sharon te engañó con Tupac?**

-en la circunstancia no me importó demasiado, pero después tuve que hablar con ella cuando lo trató de hacer otra vez

**Sharon ¿Por qué engañas a Randy? **

-no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de toparte con un famoso aunque sea un holograma

**¿Qué pasó luego después de los chicos y chicas se volvieran transgeneros? **

**Cartman**: son una bola de imitadores malnacidos

**Stan**: se convirtió en una moda, como cuando nos volvimos metrosexuales

**Clyde**: fue algo divertido, pero las modas pasan

**Chicas ¿Qué pasó con su equipo de voleibol de la escuela?**

**Bebe**: seguimos jugando en varios campeonatos

**Wendy**: fue algo estúpido jugar contra gallos

**Nichole**: pero al menos ganamos un trofeo para la escuela

**A los chicos ¿Aún continúan usando Oculs Rift?**

**Kenny**: esas chingaderas ni sirven

**Kyle**: dejamos de jugarlo, pues era estúpido confundirte con la realidad y ficción

**Cartman**: ¡Nadie las usa ya!

**Stan**: ammmm...

**Cartman**: ¿Stan?

**Kyle**: amigo ¿sigues usando esas cosas?

**Stan**: a-amm... no... Mejor pasen a la siguiente pregunta

**¿Cómo está la relación entre Stan y Wendy luego después de lo que pasó en la nueva temporada?**

**Stan**: nos debatimos si sería buena idea continuar o terminar

**Wendy**: la balanza se inclina a una amistad, aunque aún no lo sabemos, como Stan ha dicho

**Randy ¿Cuándo empezaste a ser Lorde y por qué? **

-me encantaría contestarte, pero la disquera no me lo permite sin un asistente cerca

**Resistance**: bueno, vamos con más. Bien, ésta es para ti, Ky... **¿Por quién te volverías gay? ¿Stan, Kenny o Cartman? (O todos :v)**

-a-am... e-e... ¿Qué?... n-no sé, no voy a contestar

**Resistance**: hazlo, estamos en confianza

-b-bueno... diría que... s-solo... soloporstanykenny si no entiendes ni modo...

**Cartman ¿Odias a Kyle por ser judío o odias a los judíos porque Kyle es uno de ellos?**

-lo odio por el simple hecho de existir, ser pelirrojo, judío y para rematar, de Jersey

**Kenny: aparte de Karen ¿A quién salvarías siendo Mysterion?**

-a toda la gente que pueda, siendo un héroe, es importante salvar a cualquier persona... cofcofcofenespecialKylecofcofcof

**Stan ¿Has considerado besar a Kyle 7u7?**

-solo una vez... y por curiosidad (se sonrisa y desvía su mirar)

**Craig ¿Qué amas más? ¿Red Racer, a Stripie o a Tweek?**

-dejare te pregunto algo a ti ¿Si tu casa se incendiara a quién salvarías? ¿A tu mamá, a tu mascota o a la persona que más amas?

**Kyle**: yo dije algo parecido, inventa tus propias respuestas

**Craig**: .I.

**Tweek ¿De qué tamaño lo tiene Craig?**

-¡oh Dios! B-bueno e-es enorme... nu-nunca había visto algo c-como e-eso, su-su pie es del número 7

**Kenny**: jajaja, no, Tweeakers, lo que quiere decir es que de qué tamaño tiene Craig el pe...

**Resistance**: ¡Pasemos a las siguientes preguntas!... **Pregunta general. ¿Me dirían que piensan del yaoi y del yuri?**

**Stan**: las 2 cosas son para mí la oportunidad de que 2 personas sean capaces de amar a alguien sin importar qué

**Kyle**: opino lo mismo, pero claro, supongo que hay límites

**Kenny**: solo es buscar placer o amor con la personas indicada sin importar el sexo

**Cartman:** me da igual si son maricas o machorras

**Craig**: que está bien escoger con quien quieres estar, después de todo el corazón es tuyo

**Token**: no te debes sentir avergonzado de quien eres o de lo que escojas, al contrario

**Clyde**: eso mismo

**Tweek**: ¡Ack, mucha presión!

**Wendy**: son personas libres de ser quienes son y...

**Cartman**: booo... bo, wendy, bo...

**Wendy**: y de expresar sus sentimientos en...

**Cartman**: booo booo Wendy booo... mentirosa

**Wendy**: no hablaré hasta que callen a Godofredo

**Cartman**: ¡No me llames Godofredo, puta!

**Bebe**: es normal querer expresar los sentimientos, es parte de nuestra naturaleza al igual que cuando nos masturbamos, para conocer más de temas que aún son considerados tabúes

**Resistance**: Bueno y por último tenemos un reto. **Tendrán que jugar Five Night's at Freddy's**

**Stan**: ¡Yo a esa chingadera no juego!

**Clyde**: ¡Ni yo!

**Resistance**: estos retos serán puestos en una sección aparte, pero no os preocupéis, con gusto TODOS van a jugar, mientras tanto pasaremos a otras preguntas... **Stan, si tu padre es Lorde ¿Tú eres Ariana Grande? **

-siiii amigo, como tengo voz de ardilla (contesta sarcásticamente)

**Cartman ¿Te sigue gustando Britney Spears? **

-no tanto como antes, pero sigo teniendo uno que otro disco

**Kyle ¿Sigues queriendo ser negro?**

-no, aprendí que hay que ser felices con el cuerpo que nos tocó y si el mío es pequeño y blanco es por algo... aunque tenerlo un poco más largo no estaría nada mal

**Kenny ¿Cuál fue la muerte más estúpida que hayas tenido? **

-ahogarme con una puta gomita

**¿Aún te sigues disfrazado de princesa?**

-solo para "auto-disfrute" si me captas, cielo (guiña un ojo)

**Butters ¿Tu abuela te sigue golpeando?**

-a-aprendí a defenderme, u-una vez le patee la e-entre pierna y s-su dentadura s-salió volando… m-me castigaron 3 me-meses, p-pero valió la pena

**Craig ¿Le viste la selva a tu mamá?**

-no lo sé ¿Tú se la viste a la tuya?

**Tweek ¿Eres adicto a la cocaína? **

-¿E-es un tipo d-de café? Ngh...

**Pip ¿Eres satánico?**

-¡Cristo me libre! Soy muy feliz con la religión que tengo, aunque claro te confieso que todos los devotos tenemos algo de Satán dentro, al igual que los satanistas tienen algo de Cristo en ellos

**Damien**: Pip, es lo más estúpido que ha dicho en todo el día

**Pip**: lo dices porque quizás tú también tienes algo de Cristina en ti

**Christophe**: es como tener un feto pudriéndose en tus intestinos

**Damien**: me has robado las palabras de la boca, Topo

**Timmy ¿Te gusta el metal?**

-¡Timmy! (Ósea sí)

**Shelly ¿Te gusta Cartman? **

-¡Qué puto asco!

**Resistance**: y esta es para todos **¿Habrá segunda peli y más de 20 temporadas?**

**Kyle**: es algo que sinceramente no sabemos

**Kenny**: aunque claro, sería divertido tener más aventuras

**Clyde**: creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que si deseamos una segunda película y más capítulos en los que salgamos todos

**Wendy**: Ciertamente

**Resistance**: Son las 3:00 a.m aquí en el detrás de escenas del set de "The South Park Show" donde los personajes queridos cumplirán el primer reto que les han impuesto. Se han juntado en equipos de sus respectivos teams. Team Stan, Team Craig y Wendy Crew. El primer reto consiste en jugar "Five Night at Freddy's", cada uno en diferentes habitaciones, así que para no alargarme, ¡Comenzamos! (sale de las habitaciones al set principal, donde se ve en la pantalla principal 3 cámaras que han sido colocadas en las habitaciones de los jugadores)

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Criag:** ok, chicos, tenemos que ganar este juego sin importar qué, después de todo, esto es una completa mamada

**Token**: probablemente ni da miedo

**Clyde**: bueno, en verdad si da miedo

**Token**: ¿Ya lo has jugado?

**Clyde**: sí, pero trágicamente no he pasado de la tercera noche

**Craig**: entonces juega tú

**Clyde**: ¡Para nada! ¿No me has oído? No pasé de la tercera noche

**Craig**: esto es un desperdicio de tiempo, solo es vigilar las putas ca… ¡A la chingada, no está uno de los muñecos!

**Tweek**: ¡Oh Dios mío, nos van a matar!

**Token**: Tranquilo, Tweek, es un juego…

(En otra habitación, precisamente en la del Team Stan)

**Kyle**: al parecer a Craig y a los demás ya se les apareció…

**Kenny:** aquí no hemos visto ni un puto mono… (Dice dando click a las diferentes cámaras) todo sigue igual

**Stan**: ¡Desapareció el puto oso!

**Kenny**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Stan**: ¡Quita las cámaras, Kenny, quita las cámaras! (Obedece y mira a la puerta, enciende una luz y ahí se encuentra uno de los robóticos)

**Kenny**: ¡Mierda! (cierra la puerta rápidamente)

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Wendy:** que raro es este juego…

**Bebe**: espera, creo que uno de movió

**Red**: ¿Cuál?

**Nichole**: ¡El pato, el pato!

**Bebe**: ¡Ve el pasillo! (Wendy hace caso y ahí lo ven)

**Redy**: oh Dios

**Todas:** ¡Aaaahh!

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Stan**: puta madre…

**Kyle**: rayos, apenas hemos logrado pasar 3 noches y cada vez es más difícil

**Kenny**: tranquilos, lograremos pasarlas… ¿Qué hora es?

**Cartman**: 3:40

**Kenny**: Dios, que espeluznante….

**Kyle:** ¡El conejo, el conejo! (Stan revisó la cámara del pasillo)

**Stan**: no está (revisa cada cámara antes de ver a su oficina)

**Todos**: ¡Aaahh!

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Craig**: gritan como maricas…

**Token**: probablemente han perdido

**Clyde**: amm… Craig…

**Craig**: ¿Qué quieres?

**Clyde**: la batería…

**Craig:** ¿Qué con ella?

**Clyde**: se agotó…

**Craig**: ¿Cómo que se agotó?

**Clyde**: ¡Sí, no se ve nada!

**Craig**: mierda…

**Token**: ¡Te dije que no dejaras las 2 puertas cerradas!

**Craig**: ¡Cállate, Token!... déjame ver si no está en el pasillo

**Clyde:** ¿Cómo si no hay luces?

**Craig:** espera… ¿Qué es ese ruido? (Mira en la oficina)

**Todos**: ¡Aaaahhh!

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Resistance**: bien, al parecer ahí viene el primer equipo que supongo yo es el primero en caer en manos de Freddy, Foxy o Bonnie, y ese equipo es… (el primero en salir fue el Team Craig) Vaya, sinceramente pensé que los primeros eran Stan, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman

**Craig**: .I. (abrazando a Tweek, pues éste estaba a llore y llore)

**Token**: (Cargando a Clyde, el pobre se había desmayado, señala tras de sí, dónde entran el Team de Stan)

**Resistance:** wow… entonces las ganadoras de "Five Nights At Freddy's" son Wendy, Bebe, Red y Nichole (entran las chicas)

**Wendy**: fue aterrador, pero divertido

**Nichole**: vaya que sí

**Resistance**: bueno, ahora que ya acabamos con el primer reto, que vengan los siguientes retos. **Stan, drógate**

**Stan**: Carajo… no de nuevo…

**Cartman**: hazlo, marica

**Stan:** (toma un bote de pegamento y comienza a inhalar)

**Kyle, tírate de un pozo chango**

**Kyle:** ¿Crees que soy Kenny para volver a revivir?

**Resistance**: un reto es un reto

**Kyle**: (amarra su cintura con una cuerda y a ata a una roca, después se lanza dentro de un pozo, conde cae al agua)

**Cartman, vomita todo lo que puedas**

**Cartman**: estarás pendejo…

**Stan**: solo hazlo, marica

**Cartman**: ¡Jodete, hippie! (le traen una cubeta, se mete el dedo índice a la boca y comienza a vomitar. Llenó alrededor de 5 cubetas)

**Kenny, cómete tus intestinos**

**Kenny:** ¡No lo haré! (de repente Cartman le atraviesa el estómago con una navaja, Kenny cae al suelo y comienza a meterle el intestino delgado a la boca, seguido del grueso)

**Craig, métete en un congelador y no salgas en 4 hs.**

(Solo hace su típica seña de .I. entre Clyde y Token lo meten a un refrigerador y lo cierran con llave, por último ponen el cronómetro)

**Tweek, bebe 100 tazas de café**

**Tweek**: ¡oh Dios!... (Mira a su derecha y ve 100 tazas sobre una mesa, lentamente se acerca y bebe una por una)

**Resistance**: Muy bien, ahora veremos el resultado de todos estos retos!

Un Stan tan drogado como Toallin

Un Kyle lastimado de la cintura

Un Cartman ahora bulímico en secreto

Un Kenny muerto que luego va a revivir como siempre

Un Craig congelado como hombre prehistórico y temblando cual perro Chihuahua

Y un Tweek el quíntuple de tembloroso

**Resistance: ** Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy en "_The South Park Show" _¡Esperamos que se hayan divertido, nos vemos en el próximo show! ¡Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Resistance**: hoooolaaaa ¿Qué onda? ¿Qué cuenta todo el mundo? ¿La vida los trata bien?... hoy hemos regresado y con más preguntas, así que comenzamos, la primera pregunta es para los chicos, ejem... **Chicos, ¿Han mirado a Toallin de nuevo luego después de que se fue a rehabilitación? **

**Stan:** solo una vez, y eso porque fuimos a la piscina y Kyle se le había olvidado su toalla en casa

**Cartman**: oowww ¿La del cuerpo o la sanitaria?

**Kyle**: ¡Cállate, Cartman!

**Kenny:** de hecho lo vemos un poco mejor que antes

**Stan**: claro que le cuesta dejar el porro poco a poco, pero sabemos que algún día se curará

**Kyle**: esperamos que así sea, no es bueno perder un amigo, por más mierda o mala influencia que sea

**Toallín, ¿Cómo estás tú y tu familia? **

-bien... por suerte cuento con su apoyo y el de mis amigos

**Craig, ¿Cómo está tu cobayo, Stripes? **

-muy bien... emmmmm... ¿Gracias?

**Randy, ¿Qué pasó luego después de su última presentación como Lorde?**

-hablaron de mí por un tiempo, después todo volvió a la normalidad tras pedir disculpas

**¿Y ya hablaste de su relación con Sharon?**

-aún no

**¿Y cómo está Shelly luego después de lo que hiciste como Lorde? **

-estuvo rara unos días, después hablé con ella tranquilamente y le expliqué todo, creo que lo tomó bastante bien

**¿Y aún quieres hacer las magias con su pene?**

-¡Claro! E incluso me han llamado de Las Vegas a presentar mi espectáculo en un buen casino

**Cartman, ¿Qué pasó contigo luego después de lo de "Cartman Brah "?**

-dejé de ser vlogger, es una mierda cuando te opaca otros pendejos

**Resistance:** me imagino que esta pregunta es general, **¿Qué se sintió volver a comer gluten después de pasar por un período de tiempo sin comerlo?**

**Todos**: ¡La puta gloria!

**Butters, ¿Cómo fue tocar los pechos de Wendy por segunda vez?**

-o-oh... a-algo suaves

**¿Y ella te dio una paliza luego?**

-t-tuve tiempo d-de pedir di-disculpas

**Timmy, ¿Cómo están usted y su equipo luego después de ganar tanto dinero con su invección? **

-¡Timmy! Timmy, Timmy... Timmy Timmy Timmy

Traducción: muy bien, recaudamos bastante para el campamento, fue divertido

**Token, ¿Por qué no apareciste en las últimas batallas de la Vara de la Verdad si eras aliado de Clyde?**

-no lo sé, estuve presente en todo momento, porque vamos, en una batalla tan épica como lo fue en la vara de la verdad todos participamos

**Clyde: ¿Qué hiciste esta temporada?**

-tristemente solo aparecer como personaje de relleno

**A todos ustedes, ¿Lo que pasó luego después del episodio de la temporada? ¿Qué hicieron? **

**Craig**: seguir con vidas normales hasta la próxima temporada

**Stan:** esperamos que sigamos divirtiendo a nuestros fans tanto como hasta ahora

**Resistance**: bien, vamos a las siguientes**... Cartman, ¿Qué tanto quieres a tu mamá?**

-te aseguro que más de lo que cualquiera de estos hijos de puta a las suyas. Mi mamá es mejor que la de cualquier otro

**¿Sigues sintiendo algo por Patty Nelson? **

-nah

**Kyle, ¿Qué opinas de las fans que los ponen a ti y a Stan como una pareja? **

-es algo gracioso ¿Sabes? A veces es lindo en otras no ¿Por qué? ¡Porque siempre tengo que ser el pasivo! ¡¿Por qué a mí siempre con cualquier pendejo que me juntan yo soy el que termina con el culo abierto?! ¿Por qué? ¡¿A ver por qué?!

**Stan, ¿Sigues odiando a tu hermana?**

-no tanto, es decir... es carne de mi carne, sangre de mi sangre, muy en el fondo le aprecio, pues es mi hermana mayor

**Kenny, ¿Qué opinas de tu hermano Kevin?**

-a pesar de cómo lo ves, es un gran hermano. Cuando yo era pequeño y solo estábamos nosotros 2, Kevin siempre cuidaba de mí. Un día de lluvia yo estaba asustado por tanto trueno, entonces me escabullía a su cuarto y él me cuidaba. Sin duda es un gran hermano

**Christophe, dime algo en francés, amo cuando hablas en francés **

-Quelque chose en français

**¿Por qué odias a Dios? **

-porque desde antes de mi nacimiento siempre me ha jodido ¿Cree que todos lo amaremos por el simple hecho de hacernos creer que existe? Solo un ser imaginario

**Gregory, ¿Cómo es trabajar con Christophe? **

-ah... algo tremendamente agotador, es muy testarudo y rebelde, solo quiere seguir sus propias reglas

**Pregunta en general, ¿Qué les gustaría ser cuando sean grandes?**

**Stan**: veterinario

**Kyle:** abogado

**Kenny**: dueño de un burdel

**Cartman**: dictador

**Butters:** n-no lo sé a-aun

**Craig**: supongo que corredor de motocicletas profesional

**Clyde**: dueño de un restaurante de tacos

**Token**: abogado

**Tweek**: y-yo... y-yo... ¡Ack, no lo sé, es mucha p-presión!

**Damien**: rey del infierno. Bueno, eso no cuenta como "Qué me gustaría ser" pues aunque no lo quiera, gobernaré el infierno

**Pip**: un herrero como mi cuñado

**Christophe**: ser un caza-recompensas

**Gregory**: presidente o cenador, haría verdaderos y buenos cambios

**Wendy**: doctora o científica

**Bebe**: modelo o actriz

**Red**: chef

**Nichole**: vendedora de bienes raíces

**Annie**: cantante

**Resistance**: bueno, según una carta dice que las siguientes preguntas debe contestarlas ante un detector de mentiras, un PIP es verdad, 2 es mentira

**Kenny, ¿Cuáles fueron los chicos que te cogieron?**

-mejor una lista más corta, de los que NO se metieron con mua -pregunta con duda-

**Butters, ¿le volverías a tocar las tetas a Wendy? **

-su-supongo que sí... **–Pip-**

**Y tienes que hacerlo como reto**

-o-oh Dios... n-no sé si ella se d-dejaría

**Wendy**: ¡No te atreva a tocarme, Stotch!

**Craig**: como dijo Resistance, un reto es un reto

**Wendy**: no lo haré

**Resistance**: vale, los retos como siempre serán al final del capítulo, por ahora sigamos

**Demonio, ¿Cuáles han sido tus amantes aparte de Saddam y de Chris? **

-oh pues en verdad solo han sido ellos 2, las demás almas han sido solo aventurillas **–Pip-**

**Cartman**: como tú, Kenny

**Kenny**: .I.

**Karen, ¿Quieres saber la verdadera identidad de tu Ángel Guardián? **

-oh, sería bueno **–PIP-**(Kenny cubre los oídos de la pequeña para que no escuche)

**Stan, si tuvieras la oportunidad de cogerte a Kyle, ¿Lo harías? **

-es mi mejor amigo, no podría caer en el más bajo instinto humano, además la amistad podría arruinarse -**PIP PIP-** (Kyle le mira extrañado)

**Si Craig, a ti también te metían sondas por el culo como a Cartman**

-veeete a la mierda (hace su seña obcena)

**¿Pero piensas en Tweek cuando te las meten?**

-lo único que te diré es que soy de sueño pesado, por lo tanto no recuerdo algo de eso ni en lo que pensaba durante –**PIP-**

**Liane ¿A quién le has dado consejos?**

-pues... a Kenny, y algunos al señor esclavo mientras que él me da consejos a mí -**PIP-**

**Esta pregunta es general ¿Quién es para ustedes, aparte de Liane y de Kenny, la persona más puta del pueblo?**

**Craig**: Marsh –**PIP-**

**Tweek:** a-ah... n-no sé... ¡Ack, mucha presión! –**PIP-**

**Token**: no considero a ningún amigo o amiga así –**PIP-**

**Clyde**: Wendy** –PIP-**

**Stan**: Bebe –**PIP-**

**Kyle**: sin ofender, pero Bebe –**PIP-**

**Cartman**: Kyle -**PIP-**

**Bebe**: Kyle –**PIP-** -por venganza pero PIP-

**Red**: Bebe, no me malentiendas, pero te quiero –**PIP-**

**Nichole**: nadie –**PIP-**

**Wendy**: Kyle... -**PIP PIP-** (todos le miran) bueno Cartman -**PIP PIP-**...bueno Kenny -**PIP PIP PIP-** ¿Por qué sonó 3 veces?

**Resistance**: fue un "sí pero no"

**Wendy:** bueno, Stan... -**PIP PIP-** ¡Bueno ya! Es Bebe –**PIP-**... ¡No pienses mal, Bebe eres mi mejor amiga!

**Resistance**: ¡Seguimos!

**Christophe**: Gregory –**PIP-**

**Gregory**: nadie –**PIP-**

**Pip**: nadie –**PIP-**

**Damien**: todos y todas –**PIP-**

**Resistance**: bueno, las siguientes preguntas se hacen sin el detector de mentiras, ¿O quieren seguir usándolo?

**Todos**: ¡No!

**Resistance**: 'ta bueno, pues... ejeeem... **Cartman, ¿Por qué eres tan adorable?**

-así nací y ya

**Kyle, ¿Qué opinas de Wendy? **

-es una chica buena onda y bonita, aunque debo confesar que es una perra con Stan cuando se trata de terminar

**Stan, si tuvieras la oportunidad de salvar a Wendy o a Kyle de ser asesinados, ¿A quién salvarías? **

-por un lado está la chica que siempre me ha gustado y por otro lado está mi Súper Mejor Amigo... no sé... me la pones difícil... bueno... creo que si tuviera la oportunidad... a ambos

**Christophe, Si odias a Dios ¿Amas a Satán? **

-son los mismos chupaculos, uno por hacerme la vida miserable y otro por haber trabajado con el primero antes

**Gregory, ¿Cómo sea conocieron tú y Christophe? **

-durante una misión, lo recuerdo perfectamente, te contaré la historia…

**Christophe**: muy marica y tenía poco tiempo, si la quiere saber que pregunte a nuestra antigua base

**Craig, ¿De dónde nació tu amor por lo cobayas? **

-de nuestro viaje a Perú, fue hermoso tomar una de esas criaturitas entre mis manos, de hecho conseguí a Stripie allí

**Tweek, ¿Te gusta también el capuccino? **

-l-lo llegué a probar... ¡Ngh!... n-no es tan b-bueno como e-el café n-negro

**Resistance**: bien, proseguimos. **Stan, ¿Te gustó la droga?**

-para nada

**¿Sabías que en realidad no eres líder de nada y no existe eso de los Team? **

-de hecho no lo sabía, pero a mayoría de votos, incluidos los y las fans, sí existen los Teams y por supuesto, yo soy el líder del mío

**Cartman, ¿Entonces quién te gusta ahora, Iggy Azalea? **

-para nada, pienso yo que es una Nicky Minaj en blanca por mí que se muera de ébola

**¿Alguna vez hiciste incesto con tu madre?**

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de enfermo pregunta eso?

**Kyle, ¿Eres gay?**

-no

**Kenny, no vuelvas a guiñarme el ojo, ¿Por qué te volviste bi?**

-descubrí que ambos sexos te pueden brindar placer, si tienes alguna pregunta, llámame

**Butters, eres adoptado y no te quiero, ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que tienes un gemelo perdido?**

-o-oh cielos... p-primero, perdón s-si no soy de t-tu agrado, y re-respecto tu pregunta, n-no lo sé, m-mis padres nunca m-me comentaron algo

**Craig, ¿Habrá segunda temporada de... ese programa de perros que hiciste una vez? **

-lo he estado pensando, y de verdad sería buena idea

**Damien, ¿Te vestiste de marinerito en el 2006?**

-solo en mi segundo cumpleaños, cuando era hijo de Robert y Katherine Thorn

**Christophe, Pip y Gregory, ¿De qué club de fútbol son fanáticos? **

**Christophe**: no me interesa

**Pip**: no sabría decirte, hay muchos buenos equipos

**Gregory**: El Real Madrid

**Resistance**: muy bien, continuamos con más**... Tweek, ¿Alguna vez probaste el té de manzanilla? **

-u-una vez c-cuando estaba e-enfermo

**Token, ¿Cómo está Nicole? **

-muy bien, gracias

**Stan, ¿Qué harías si Kyle y Wendy fueran secuestrados?**

-ir a dónde ese hijo de puta y demostrarle que con las personas que más quiero en este mundo no se mete nadie

**¿Por quién llorarías más? **

-aammm...

**¿A quién salvarías primero si tuvieras oportunidad? **

-por Dios ¿Por qué me preguntan cosas así? Si ambos son las personas más importantes de mi vida

**Karen, ¿Eres feliz?**

-a pesar de provenir de una familia de bajos ingresos económicos, debo admitir que el tener a mis hermanos me basta para sonreír a diario, así que sí, sí soy feliz

**Cartman, ¿Es verdad eso de que te gustan los ojos verdes de Kyle? **

-uy sí, como me gusta el color moco

**Ike, ¿A quién prefieres a tus padres biológicos o adoptivos?**

-sinceramente a mis padres adoptivos, además, vienen con hermano gratis

**¿Qué harías si te enterases de que Kyle fue asesinado por una loca psicópata? **

**Ike y Stan**: ¡Le rompo su madre! (Ike mira a Stan, que sonrojado desvía su mirada)

**Kevin, ¿Te gusta el anime y/o el manga?**

-solo el manga

**Kyle, ¿Qué harías si llegasen a asesinar a Stan o a Ike? **

-buscar al responsable y refundirlo en la cárcel, después asesinarlo a él

**¿Cómo reaccionarías si Stan se te llegase a declarar? **

-de primera, salir de mi shock, y después pensar si se podría llevar una relación sana...

**Resistance**: ¿Kyle, estás bien?

**Kyle**: ¿Por qué lo di-dices?

**Resistance**: porque estás muy rojo de la cara ¿Te sientes bien?

**Kyle**: s-sí, que sigan las preguntas...

**Christophe y Gregory, ¿Quién de ustedes planea las misiones?**

**Gregory**: mayormente las misiones nos las dan con todas las instrucciones, cuando las hacemos por cuenta propia, Christophe es que las piensa y yo el que las planea

Christophe: si, es por eso que mayormente fracasamos

**Gregory**: si fracasamos es porque eres tan testarudo, a mí no me involucres en tus errores

**Christophe**: _putain de..._

**Gregory**: _fool_

**Pip, ¿Detestas que te digan francés? **

-sí, una vez que se equivoquen está bien, ¿Pero ya tantas veces? Que no jueguen

**¿Cómo reaccionarías si Damien te llamara así? **

-igual que reacciono con los demás, no importa si es amigo, conocido o familiar

**Resistance: **que sincero… igual, proseguimos. **Craig, ¿Kyle te llama la atención? *Fangirl Cryle***

-no

**Kyle, ¿Qué harías si tu mamá te prohíbe estar con la persona que amas?**

-enfrentarme a ella y decirle claramente que la persona que amo fue elegida por mi corazón, que no tiene nada más que hacer que apoyarme y darme consejos, nada más

**Kenny, si pudieras cambiar algo de ti, ¿Qué sería?**

-a pesar de ser perfecto… creo que cambiaría esa mala obsesión que tengo por rascarme el brazo derecho cuando estoy molesto, triste u otro sentimiento. A causa de eso, tengo varios rasguños y cicatrices

**Damien, ¿Te gustan los animales?**

-sí

**Pip, quién es tu mejor amigo, ¿Pocket o Damien?**

-la verdad no sabría decirte… ambos son muy especiales para mí

**Christophe, ¿Amas a tu pala y cómo se llama?**

**-**sí, es un preciado objeto para mí, pero no soy tan obsesionado como para ponerle un nombre

**Todos, ¿A quién le gusta el anime?**

**Stan: **a todos, con sinceridad

**Kevin:** menos a mí

**Resistance: **bueno, hemos contestado a todas las preguntas, ahora se vienen los retos. Y el primero es…**Que todos pasen el GTA V** (cada uno se pone en diferentes computadoras y comienzan a jugar)

**Stan**:... ¡Ay por Dios!

**Kenny**: ¡No es justo, apenas lo inicié y ya morí!

**Cartman**: por pendejo

**Kenny**: cállate, culón, en tu pc ni lo pudiste descargar

**Clyde**: ¡Ah, me atraparon!

**Token**: esto es una mierda, a penas iniciamos y ya nos atraparon

**Tweek**: ¡Ya no quiero jugar! ¡Ack! ¡Es mucha presión!

**Bebe**: a esta cosa no le entiendo... mejor me voy

**Wendy**: te acompaño (todas pasa chicas salen con ella y solo quedan en las computadoras Kyle, Craig y Stan

**Kyle**: ah... diablos...

**Stan**: esto es... difícil...

**Craig**:...

**Kyle**: ¡Dios, pero que mierda! (Dice lanzando el teclado a suelo)

**Kenny**: ¿perdiste?

**Kyle**: nooo ¿Cómo crees?

**Token:** solo quedan Stan y Craig

**Clyde**: me pregunto cuál de los 2 ganará

**Kenny**: esta será una batalla épica, algo con sangre, algo que quedará en la memoria de to...

**Craig y Stan**: perdí...

**Clyde**: ¿Qué?

**Craig:** que perdí

**Stan**: igual yo... sin duda un desperdicio de tiempo

**Craig:** lo instalaré cuando llegue a casa, a ver si no lo paso al hijo de puta

**Resistance**: muuuy bieeen... ejem, sin duda algo más corto que cuando jugaron "_Five Nights at Freddy's"_... sigamos con los retos. **Que Cartman adelgace y vuelva a engordar **

**Cartman**: ¿Qué carajo?

**Damien**: solo corre y ya, lechón (le lanza fuego al culo, por lo que comienza a correr y a vomitar, tiempo después regresa al ser con una mejor figura)

**Bebe**: vaya... que... lindo

**Christophe**: ahora (le lanza un bote entero de KFC) a tragar (Cartman, sin opción alguna comienza a tragar como marrano, hasta recuperar su antigua figura)

**Red**: iu...

**Que haya trío lésbico entre Wendy, Tammy y Bebe **

**Wendy**: yo-yo no voy

**Bebe**: vamos, Wendy... (Dijo tomándola del abrigo para después retirarse a un cuarto privado, de donde provienen varios ruidos sexuales. De nuevo regresan después de 20 minutos, todas despeinadas, bueno, solo Wendy)

**Bebe**: una experiencia no exclusiva se la secundaria

**Wendy**: no sabía que eso... era posible...

**Resistance**: ¡Pasemos a otro! **Que Kenny se arranque el corazón**

(El rubio toma un cuchillo y se apuñala, antes de sacarse el corazón, muere)

**Stan**: ¡Oh Dios mío, Kenny se suicidó!

**Kyle:** ¡Hijo de puta!

**Stan**: aahh... ya extrañaba eso

**Kyle**: igual yo

**Que Kyle queme su estúpido gorro**

-¡A ver, tú quémate el pito!

**Resistance**: Ky, no seas grosero y cumple el reto que te dejaron

**Kyle:** pero...

**Stan:** hazlo, tienes más gorros

**Kyle:** ah... (Se quita su apreciada Ushanka, la tora al piso y seguidamente le lanza un fósforo, quemando el gorro)

**Que Stan viole a su perro, y después tenga sexo con su hermana**

**Stan:** ¡¿Qué mierda?!

**Resistance:** solo hazlo y ya, mientras más rápido, mejor

**Stan**: pff... (Llega su perro y se va a una habitación, donde claramente se oyen los gemidos y aullidos del animalito)

**Clyde**: pobre...

(Sale Stan con expresión de disgusto, mientras que el can sale alegremente)

**Stan**: pero eso sí ¡No tendré sexo con mi hermana!

**Craig**: un reto es un reto, Marsh...

**Stan**: (suspira nuevamente e intenta acercarse a su hermana, que lo aleja con un fuerte golpe en la cara)

**Que Shelly tenga sexo con Cartman **

**Shelly y Cartman**: ¡Ni lo sueñes, pendejo!

**Resistance**: oh, por favor, como si esta fuera su primera vez (ambos se miran y con asco se dirigen a un cuarto... Cartman sale volando del cuarto segundos después)

**Shelly**: ¡No vuelvas a tocar mis senos, mojón!

**Cartman**: (sobando su mejilla derecha) que perra, golpea fuerte

**Que Lorde (ósea Randy) le haga stiptease a los chicos **

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Resistance y Craig**: háganlo ya

**Stan**: fuck... (Se sujeta el puente de la nariz)

A continuación se ve a Ran... quiero decir Lorde, arriba de una mesa moviendo sus caderas provocadoramente mientras se despojado de su playera y le daba vueltas en el aire al ritmo "I'm sexy and i know it"

**Stan**: Dios mío, esto es muy vergonzoso

**Kyle**: amigo, ¿Tu papá se rasura el área del bikini?

**Stan:** eh ¿Qué?

**Cartman**: ay qué horror

**Kenny**: wow... baila bien ¿Ya ha bailado antes, señor Marsh?

**Randy**: eeehh... no en verdad... (El sr. Marsh ya solo estaba en calzoncillos) ¿Ya me puedo detener?

**Resistance**: supongo... no es el mejor baile que he visto, pero bueno... Sigamos, **Que hagan yaoi y yuri**

**Clyde**: la pregunta es quién con quién...

**Resistance: **hmmm….

**Resistance: **bueno, mediante una rifa, las cosas quedan así. Chicos y chicas, conforme diga sus parejas, se tomarán de las manos y harán una escena romántica…. (Abre el primer sobre) Pip y Firkle

(Pip se ronroja, Damien para la oreja molesto y mira al gótico, que sin importarle un carajo lo que pasaba, se puso arriba de una plataforma hasta que Pip subiera a ella. Una vez arriba, Firkle se puso de puntitas y dio un beso fugaz a Pip en los labios. Los de seguridad tuvieron que sostener a Damien durante esa escena)

**Resistance: **simple, pero lindo… (Abre otro sobre) Christophe y Kenny

(Kenny mira lascivamente al fancés, este lo mira con indiferencia. Ambos se acercan a la plataforma, entonces Christophe toma de las caderas a Kenny y le da un simple beso, el cual Kenny al intentar alargar recibió una patada en los huevos por parte del castaño, se talló la boca y se fue)

**Resistance: **masoquismo… me agrada… (Abre otro sobre) Clyde y Ike

(Ambos jóvenes se miran extrañados, encogiéndose de hombros suben a la plataforma, Clyde intenta hablar, pero Ike posa su índice en los labios mientras le decía "Cállate y besame" los 2 acercan sus rostros y se dan un beso común y corriente, luego se separan y se retiran como si nada)

**Resistance:** vaya, chiquito pero picoso… (Abre otro sobre) Stan y Kyle… verga, el destino…

(Ambos se sonrojan a más no poder y con rodillas temblorosas se acercan a la plataforma, Kyle con los brazos como gelatina, los pone sobre los hombros de Stan, éste traga en seco y lentamente se acercan… se acercan… se acercan… se acercan…)

**Cartman: **¡Apúrense, no tenemos todo su pinche tiempo! (Se dan un beso rápido y se bajan de la plataforma, Stan va a un baño a vomitar)

**Resistance: **puto gordo mata pasiones… en fin (Abre otro sobre) Damien y Gregory

(Antes de que nos demos cuenta, ellos ya se encontraban sobre la plataforma)

**Damien: **si te beso no se me pegará lo engreído, ¿Verdad?

**Gregory: **pierde cuidado, eso no es contagioso, tonto… (Damien cierra sus ojos, levanta la trompita y se acerca a Gregory, que lo detiene con el índice) solo no me vayas a morder con esos colmillos de gato rabioso (Damien niega molesto y los dos cierran los ojos y se acercan, fue un beso normal y sin sentido)

**Resistance: **normal y sin sentimiento alguno, pff… ya qué (Abre oootro sobre) Tweek y Butters

(Los dos chicos con temblor llegaron a la plataforma, una vez arriba se acercaron y Butters besó la mejilla de Tweek, luego bajaron)

**Resistance: **Aee ¡Pero que aburrido!... (Abre un sobre más) Craig y Cartman

**Craig y Cartman: **¡Que te den!

**Resistance: **fue la rifa, no yo, así que solo besesen, como dicen por ahí

(Craig se aguanta las ganas de vomitar, Cartman imagina a una chica linda, y apenas tuvieron un roce de labios se separaron bruscamente)

**Resistance: **al fin y al cabo que ni me gusta su pareja… (Abre el otro y último sobre) Token y Kevin

**Token: **¡No lo haré! mi chica está aquí, es como si le fuera infiel

**Resistance: **bueno, entonces solo un beso en la mejilla (Token pone cara de resignación y se acerca a Kevin, que como se prometió, solo se dieron un beso en la mejilla) Bueno, esas fueron todas las parejas… Yaoi

**Todos: **¡¿Hay más?!

**Resistance: **las Yuri… empezamos (Abre otro sobre) Wendy y Nichole

**Wendy: **¡No haremos tal cosa!

**Las demás: **¡No!

**Resistance: **pero… chicas…

**Wendy: **si nos obligan a hacer esto, nos largamos y no contestaremos a nada

**Resistance: **mamonas… bueno, seguimos**. Los chicos escribirán una historia yuri y las chicas harán una yaoi y serán muy cortas pero originales.** Ssss… (mira a las chicas)

**Todas: **¡Eso si lo hacemos!

_En una suave noche de verano, se encontraban 2 chicos en una pradera, bajo un árbol, uno era un rubio inglés y otro un azabache ambos estaban abrazados, su amor se les hacía imposible, pues el inglés era muy devoto a su religión, mientras que el otro era el hijo de Satán_

_-oh, Damien, no sabes cuánto te amo_

_-igual yo, ángel mío…_

_-odio la idea de tener que estar lejos de ti, es triste que el clérigo me prohíba estas entrevistas contigo_

_-no te preocupes, dejaremos a ese viejo de lado mientras estemos juntos_

_-él es como un padre para mí- Damien le abrazó más fuerte_

_-lo sé, Pip… pero juro que un día nos iremos juntos, no al infierno, si eso te preocupa, no te apures por nada, por ti, iría a ver al mismísimo Dios y pedirle que te deje entrar a cielo, y si no lo logro. Me aseguraré de hacer del infierno una réplica del edén solo para ti- Y tras un último beso, ambos muchachos siguieron abrazándose bajo aquel viejo roble y el manto nocturnal…_

**Bebe: **y eso es todo

**Resistance: **(con lágrimas en los ojos) que bello… (se pone de pie y comienza a aplaudir) ¡Muy bello, chicas, felicidades!

**Butters: **de-debo co-confesar que e-estuvo lindo

**Kyle: **es verdad

**Token: **vaya, no sabía que Damien era capaz de amar así

**Damin: **¡Váyanse al carajo, zorras!

**Resistance: **(Limpiando sus últimas lágrimas) vale, vale… van los chicos (Se levanta Craig y se posa sobre la plataforma, se aclara la garganta)

_En la residencia de cierta rubia, se encontraba una chica de cabello largo y azabache gimiendo el nombre de su amante_

_-ah..ah… Bebe, Bebe…- la rizada le miró_

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-s-sí…- la rubia tomó uno de los senos de la otra y lo apretó suavemente- a-ah…_

_-eres deseable Wendy_

_-te amo…_

_-y yo a ti_

_En ese momento, la rubia se deshizo por completo de la ropa interior de Wendy, se posicionó entre sus piernas y…_

**Resistance: **momentito… creo que no necesitamos poner porno

**Stan: **¿Por qué?

**Resistance: **también es un programa infantil

**Craig: **pero los hombres merecemos algo de…

**Resistance: **¡Seguimos con el último reto!.. b-bien… **Que todos bailen merengue a lo profesional, (O lo intenten) pasivos haciendo uso de tacones de aguja como si fueran modelos**

(Todos toman a la pareja que les tocó en la rifa anterior, luego comienzan a bailar al ritmo de "_moviendo la cadera- Oro Sólido" __**)**_

**Pip: **para ser gótico, que bien bailas

**Firkle: **gracias, mi tío me enseñó… contra mi voluntad

**Kenny: **mueve la cintura, Christophe, así bien sensualón

**Christophe: **_merde_, que vergüenza

**Ike: **coño, Clyde, déjame dirigir a mí

**Clyde: **perdón, en mis clases acostumbro a dirigir

**Stan: **¿Verdad que fue buena idea tomar baile en ese campamento?

**Kyle: **es verdad

**Damien: **no se bailar

**Gregory: **solo sígueme (obedece y medio baila bien) así, una vueltecita ¡Escúcha la canción! "Mueve la cintura"

**Butters: **m-mueves bien la c-cadera, Tweek

**Tweek: **g-gracias…

**Craig: **¡Hijo de puta, me pisas!

**Cartman: **¡Pues múevete, cabrón!

**Token: **_"A mí me gusta ver su delicadeza, una mano en la cintura y otra en la cabeza…"_

**Kevin: **¿Te sabes la canción?

**Token: **la he bailado tantas veces que hasta me la aprendí

**Kevin: **¿Bailas?

**Token: **con Nichole. Cada viernes en la noche salimos a bailar

**Kenny: **hablando de ella, ¿Dónde están las chicas?

(Todos los hombres miran a las chicas, las cuales bailaban a la perfección)

**Resistance: **¡Tenemos profesionales, damas y caballeros!...

(Termina la canción y con ella la típica caída, solo que desafortunadamente algunos calleron accidentalmente, ósea Kenny, Cartman –por pesado- Clyde –pues se dejó caer sin previo aviso y Gregory –pues Damien no lo quiso sostener-)

**Resistance: **ouch… ¿Les dolió?

**Los caídos: **¡Noooo, ¿Cómo crees?!

**Resistance: **bueno, nos vemos en la próxima, esperamos de nuevo y se hayan entretenido, cuídense y ¡Hasta pronto!


	4. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Las luces del foro se encienden y entra La Resistance con una copa en su mano y mira a la audiencia

**Resistance: **hoy, en vez de ser este un capítulo, es algo importante que queremos decirles a todos los lectores y escritores de esta página… (en ese momento sale Stan de traje y con una copa)

**Stan:** queremos agradecerles por acompañarnos mucho en estas 2 temporadas nuevas salidas en este año (mira a su derecha y sale Kyle de traje igual y con una copa)

**Kyle: **también queremos desearles un buen año entrante, lleno de buenos deseos

**Kenny: **deseos, abundancia y riqueza, esperamos que el año entrante se cumplan sus proósitos

**Clyde: **deseamos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones que sigan teniendo una buena imaginación para seguir escribiendo tan bien como hasta ahora, todos y todas

**Craig: **queremos que logren cumplir sus propósitos, incluyendo dietas

**Cartman: **sean ustedes muy felices el año entrante

**Wendy: **este año fue sin duda alguna uno de los mejores

**Resistance: **esto ha sido muy corto, pero es obvio que todos deseamos que tengan un muy buen año, por lo que resta de esta noche, coman, beban, canten, bailen, disfruten

**Wendy: **y Feliz Año Nuevo (levanta su copa)

**Todos: **¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2015 Fanfiction! (todos levantan sus copas)


	5. Chapter 5

**Resistance: **buenas tardes o noches… bueno, de nuevo regresamos y en seguita contestarán las preguntas y realizarán los retos… empezamos… **Wendy, ¿Cómo son la relación de sus padres? ¿Especialmente después que su padre engañó a su mamá?**

-están bien, gracias a Dios, y últimamente han ido a terapia de pareja, así lo están superando

**Stan, ¿Cuál es el animal que más te gusta? ¿Y su adicción al alcohol te afecta de qué manera ahora?**

-creo que tendría que elegir a las ballenas y delfines, como que salvarlos hicieron que les tomara grande aprecio

**¿Y su adicción al alcohol te afecta de qué manera ahora?**

-de manera positiva, ahora solo bebo en las fiestas, aunque amanezca con resaca…

**Sheila, ¿Por qué viniste a South Park y donde conociste a Gerald? **

-lo conocí en Jersey, donde era conocido como Gerald y vinimos a South Park para que Kyle no cometiera nuestros mismos errores

**¿Y por qué te enamoraste de él? **

-oh, por una fiesta en la que nos embriagamos y terminamos acostándonos en un hotel, tiempo después comenzamos a salir

**Ike**: que romántico, mamá

**Sheila**: ¡Ike! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Ike**: soy invitado

**Resistance**: bueno ya, seguimos... **Para todos (incluyendo a sus papás) ¿Cuáles son sus películas y músicas favoritas y por qué? **(Todos se ponen de pie, se arreglan las ropas y dejan de lado el dolor de cabeza y los mareos)

**Stan**: Liberen a Willy por ser motivadora y mi música favorita es el dubstep, como Skrillex, Zomby, Noisia, entre otros

**Kyle**: Furia de titanes, fue increíble la escena del karaken, y mi música favorita es el Pop Rock, como Andrea Begley, Alex Ubago, America y 84

**Kenny**: Acceso prohibido por su interesante trama y algo de Rock clásico, Kiss, Queen, Guns n' Roses, Aerosmith...

**Cartman**: Hombres de negro, gran película y de música, pues como Britney Spears y Michael Jackson

**Butters**: m-me gusta l-la de grandes hé-héroes por ser u-una linda película, y m-me gusta e-el Pop, c-como Hilary D-Duff y Mi-Michael Jackson

**Randy**: me encantan las películas de Rápidos y furiosos por ser entretenidas, y me encanta también el Rock Clásico, Poison y Twisted Sister

**Sharon**: me encantó la película de gladiador, fue muy impresionante, y mi cantante favorito es Robert Johnson

**Gerald**: hablo por mí y por mi esposa cuando digo que a ambos nos gusta la película de El último tren a Auschwitz por ser interesante e increíble y de música, escucho algo de todo

**Sheila**: a mí me atrae la ópera

**Stuart**: de película me gustó la de Rango por ser graciosa, y me agrada la música Country

**Carol**: creo que la película de Chiquito pero peligroso, es divertidísima, y me agrada Madonna

**Liane**: oh, fue muy entretenida la película de El síndrome de Estocolmo, y un cantante al que aprecio mucho es a Jimmy Hendrix

**Steven**: Linda yo compartimos gustos, así que nuestra película favorita vino siendo Cicatrices, y de música, amábamos a Locomia

**Craig**: me gustó la película de Martyrs, por la forma en que tratan de saber si hay vida después de la muerte y me gusta el Rock tipo Marilyn Manson, Rammstein, Slipknot, NIN y A Perfect Circle

**Clyde**: me encantó la película de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón por lo graciosa, amé a Chimuelo, y me encanta Chayanne

**Token**: me gustó mucho ver Dracula por tan buenos efectos, y me gusta también el Dubstep y el Rock, claro, también algo de Rap

**Tweek:** ¡Ack! ¡No puedo decidir por algo,es mucha presión!

**Gregory: **El hombre con la máscara de hierro, es muy increíble como alguien prefiera traicionar a su propia sangre con tal de nunca perder sus riquezas. Y con la música, me agrada la música clásica, pero también algo de Pop

**Christophe: **mi película favorita fue Diamante de Sangre, son interesantes las cosas que uno llega a hacer solo por diamantes, y no tengo música favorita en particular

**Pip: **mi película favorita es Abraham Lincon cazador de Vampiros, y mi artista favorito es Celine Dion

**Damien: **El secreto oculto, sin duda una gran película, y en cuanto a música, me agrada la de los mortales que le rinden culto a mi padre, Gorgoroth, Dimmu Borgir, Vital Remains, etc…

**Wendy**: considero buena la película de La nueva Cenicienta por mostrar a Sam como una chica fuerte, y en música, el Pop es mi preferido

**Bebe**: mi película favorita es Legalmente rubia, la primera película en que saca todas esos estereotipos de rubias, y en cuanto música, me agrada The Vamps, 50 seconds of summer y CD9

**Resistance**: muy buenas películas, ahora vamos a otra **¿Cuáles fueron los episodios que más te gustaron en toda la serie?**

**Stan**: me encantó hacer "El tonto crimen de odio de Cartman" fue gracioso

**Kyle**: fue divertido "Haz el amor, no el warfcrat" a pesar de ponernos peor que el culón, logró triunfar lo que era justo

**Kenny**: fue divertido "South Park es gay" nos veíamos di-vi-nos

**Cartman**: aahh... nunca olvidaré mi parque de diversiones "Cartmanlandia"

**¿Y los menos?**

**Stan:** "La copa Stanley"... pobre niño

**Kyle:** "ébola libre de gluten" todos perdieron la cabeza y no sabían ni que con la pirámide alimenticia

**Kenny:** "Verano de mierda" el título lo dice todo

**Cartman:** "El sucubo" no hay ninguna razón en especial

**Resistance**: continuamos... **Stan, ¿Por qué eres un ciego de miércoles?**

-porque soy sordo los martes y soy cojo los jueves

**Cartman, ¿Por qué odias a todos? Y no salgas que porque sí **

-porque todos son unos tercermundistas de mierda

**Kenny, mi hermana en nivel pervertido es igual a ti. ¿Cómo la ves?**

-¿Y? ¿Por qué no la presentas o le das mi número?

**Karen, Kenny es tu ángel guardián**

-¿Qué?

**Kenny: **no les hagas caso, ¿Cómo puedo ser yo? Si cuando según se te aparece yo estoy dormido o en casa de alguno sea mis amigos

**Karen**: ah... o-ok...

**Resistance**: ahora, hay una nota para nuestro querido Kyle, dice y cito**... Kyle, te diré porque siempre eres el pasivo. Y es porque tu actitud es típica de un eres un tsundere total. Y porque eres kawaii y todas las fujoshi quieren ser chicos para violarte y verte con cara de perrito atropellado. Y yo soy una de esas chicas que tienen ese sueño**

-e-emm... de primera, no sé qué concha es un tsundere, solo sé que "kawaii" es como adorable, según Kenny cuando fue princesa japonesa y en segunda, por algo Dios las mandó a la tierra siendo mujeres

**Resistance**: que cruel... ¡Seguimos!... **eh... Stan en realidad solo los fans creen eso de los teams, algunos empleados de SPStudios (y creo que los mismos creadores) dicen que no hay un "líder" porque los episodios varían... o algo así (PD: los episodios más graciosos son los que tratan de tu padre)**

-sé que son nuestros fans los que han creado los teams, al igual que Trey y Matt dicen que no hay líder fijo, como en algunos capítulos parezco yo, o Cartman incluso Butters, pero los fans piensan lo contrario, por mí está bien. Y gracias por alagar a mi padre

**Kyle, tienes cara de gay **

-ay si tú muy guapo ¿No pendejo?

**Resistance**: Kyle, ya te he dicho que no seas grosero

**Kyle**: pfff...

**Kenny, maldita sea deja de propasarte conmigo…propásate con Cartman o con un policía **

-no te pervierto, tú eres quien me da motivos (sonríe) con Cartman ya lo hice, y ahora mismo busco un poli ¿Conoces uno?

**Cartman, si dices eso de Iggy, ¿Te gusta Nicki Minaj? **

-para ver a un mono enseñando el culón a cada rato, mejor veo Animal Planet o "Yo soy la comadreja" que sale Jaimico

**Token, ¿Te gusta ser millonario?**

-me es indiferente serlo o no

**Clyde, ¿Tienes hermana o no?**

-no

**Ike, ¿Te tiras pedos como todo canadiense?**

-no, como me trajeron a South Park cuando aún era muy pequeño, no se me quedó ese hábito

**Karen, ¿Te gusta el consolador caminante… digo Ike? **

-creo que podríamos ser grandes amigos de primera

**Randy, lo admiro, es mi personaje adulto favorito**

-¡Gracias!

**Resistance**: bueno ya, seguimos... **Kenny, ¿Qué opinas de que te emparejan con Butters?**

-que la imaginación de los fans es muy grande e increíble, crear parejas que solo se han visto una sola vez por ejemplo Damien y Pip, Craig y Tweek, etc

**¿Y qué piensas de él? **

-que es lindo y adorable, pero claro, todos cambiamos en el futuro, quizás se vuelva alguien fuerte tipo Tret

**Kyle, eres mi personaje favotito :'3 ¿Por qué no aceptas que amas a Stan? Vamos que ya todo el mundo lo sabe xDD**

-es mi mejor amigo y le quiero mucho, como si fuera mi hermano, pero no por eso me volveré gay, pero quien sabe...

**¿Qué piensas de que te emparejan con Cartman?**

-que es horrible, ósea, si me preocupo por él, pues es un amigo, pero ni aunque mi vida depender de ello aceptaría algún tipo de relación sentimental con él

**Resistance**: y por último, tienes un reto, pero para que te quedes con la duda, te lo digo al final, ¡Sigamos! **Damien, Si eres el Anticristo, ¿Por qué estás enamorado de Pip? Y no digas que no es verdad que he visto las miradas que le das owo**

-las miradas no significan nada en absoluto, es estúpido ese sentimiento que la gente confunde con el desprecio que en verdad sienten

**¿No hay veces en las que deseas ser una persona normal? O al menos no te lo has preguntado**

-no, en verdad no

**¿Y por qué diablos eres tan genial?**

-por ser el hijo de Satanás, eso es lo que les gusta a las mujeres, los chicos que son problemáticos, tómanos de ejemplo a mí, a Craig, a Kenny -no tanto, pero cuenta- a Trent o a Josh

**Butters, ¿Qué opinas de Kenny? **

-e-es muy gracioso, u-un buen a-amigo

**¿Por qué no mandas al diablo a tus padres?**

-so-son mis padres... y a p-pesar de que me c-castigan mu-mucho, y-yo sé que e-es porque se p-preocupan por m-mí

**¿Qué piensas de Bradley? **

-e-es una a-amigo del campamento, e-es divertido salir c-con él

**¿A quién prefieres a Kenny o a Bradley? (ewe Bunny)**

-o-oh salchichas, e-es un poco di-difícil de decidir...

**Wendy, date cuenta que no quieres a Stan y que estás enamorada de Cartman. Te reto a que lo beses **

-lo que sentí para el gordo no era más que tensión sexual, nada más y sobre el reto, no lo haré otra vez

**Resistance:** tendrás que hacerlo igual, pero los retos al último... tienes otra pregunta... **¿Y qué opinas del Style? Ósea de que emparejan a Stan con Kyle?**

-ya lo he dicho antes, me tiene sin cuidado que Stan y Kyle sean una pareja gay, siendo amigos desde muy jóvenes no me sorprendería, al contrario, los apoyaría (ambos chicos escupen agua que bebían)

**Resistance:** al parecer sería la última pregunta, **¿Cuál es su película favorita?**

**Clyde**: ya hemos contestado esa pregunta, por favor revisar arribita (sonríe como niño chiquito, ganándose "aaawwwss" de la gente)

**Resistance:** más preguntas … **Kenny, ¿Solo te interesa el físico, o crees que podrías llegar a tener una relación sentimental (mutua) y duradera?**

-el físico es lo de menos, placer sexual es placer sexual, y claro que planeo tener una relación bonita y duradera, como aquella chica de la que me enamoré en el capítulo "Mariposeando con los niños" pero era rara, en síntesis, sí, espero algún día tener una relación bonita

**Craig, ¿Qué opinas sobre el creek (tú y Tweek) con sinceridad?**

-no sé, no diré "que es estúpido" pues es mi mejor amigo, además de un buen chico, son interesantes e incluso las historias que han creado de nuestra "pareja" al menos no me ponen como un marica

**Stan: ¿Los labios del pelirrojo son _? (Tu respuesta) si es necesario usen el detector de mentiras, jeje...**

-parte de su cara…. **PIP PIP **(sabrán que eso ha sido un "**NO"**) bueno, graciosos **PIP PIP** ok, pequeños **PIP PIP** ¡BUENO YA, cálidos, suaves, hermoso, tentadores!...**PIP **¡¿Contentos?!

**Resistance: **bastantes. Bueno, seguimos con más preguntas…Resistance: bueno, continuamos con más preguntas. **Kyle y Wendy, ¿Ustedes compiten para ser el 1ro de la clase?**

**Wendy**: en realidad no

**Kyle**: nosotros pensamos que Wendy es LA más lista del salón, mientras que yo soy EL más listo del salón

**Wendy**: ambos compartimos el mismo puesto con el mismo promedio

**Stan, ¿Alguna vez consideraste a Wendy puta? -con el detector de mentiras- y si es así, ¿Por qué? **

-la verdad si... -PIP-... y es porque me dejó por Token, sentí ira y la consideré puta, aunque ya no tanto -PIP-

**Wendy:** ¿Ya no tanto?

**Stan**: aammm...

**Kenny, ¿Alguna vez quisiste acostarte con Cartman? Y si es así, ¿Aun quieres? -con el detector de mentiras-**

-sí, si he querido, pero ahora... seee, tal vez aun quiera **–PIP-**

**Cartman, dime con toda sinceridad ¿Qué piensas de Kenny? -obviamente con el detector-**

-que es un pobretón que solo sirve para sobrepoblar el mundo como todos los de su especie...-PIP- (Kenny baja su mirada triste) pero aunque lo sea, lo considero mi mejor amigo y alguien en quien casi siempre encuentro apoyo... **-PIP- **

**Tweek y Bebe, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen? (Amistad o conocidos)**

**Bebe**: ¿Quién es Tweek?

**Tweek:** ¡Ack! (Personas del ser ríen)

**Bebe**: es broma... venimos siendo solo compañeros de clase, claro, tirándole a amigos **–PIP-**

**Cartman**: y tú quieres "tirarle" a más, ya que Tweek ni en vida te hace

**Bebe**: ¡Vete al infierno!

**Damien:** ¡ah no! ¡A mí no me mandes tu saco de grasa y mierda!

**Tweekers *3* sos endemoniadamente adorable y te adoro. Solo quería que lo supieras. PD: Eres muy sexy**

-¡Oh por Dios, tengo un fan! ¿E-eso es buen o malo?

**Craig, ¿Alguna vez viste llorar a Tweek? Y si es así, ¿Cómo lo consolaste?**

-sí, cuando teníamos 5 años, a Tweek se le cayó una taza de café que era de su papá, lo regañó enfrente de mí y luego nos fuimos a su cuarto, donde lloró, después para consolarlo, le regalé una taza idéntica para que se la diera a su padre

**Resistance: **aeee que lindo. Continuamos con más antes de los retos…** Bueno Kenny, si no se lo dices a Karen, se lo diré yo; así que niña escúchame bien, tu ángel guardián es... no... Mejor no, aun eres muy chica para que se te arruine la ilusión así que mejor hago una pregunta ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando Kenny se volvió una puta princesa traidora?**

-bueno, estaba jugando con sus amigos, no pensé mal de él… después de todo, me regaló su traje completo, incluyendo el arco y flechas

**Cartman, ¿Todavía te sigues disfrazando de Brittny Spears?**

-¡No!

**Stan, ¿No te da miedo que cuando crezcas seas igual de imbécil que Randy?**

-en verdad sí…

**Kyle, aparte de Stan, de Craig y de Eric ¿Qué otro chico te gusta?**

-ninguno porque ¡NO-SOY-GAY! ¡Maldita sea, Southparkers, ¿Qué les pasa?!

**Wendy, si Stan no fuera tu novio ¿A quién querrías como pareja? aparte de Eric, Token, Bridón y Craig**

-a Gregory, es un chico con el que sueñan todas

**Christophe: **_prostituée…_

**Bebe, ¿Cuáles son los chicos con los que te has acostado de tu curso?**

-un caballero no tiene memoria y una dama… no tiene pasado…

**Cartman: **ay sí, ahora muy santa

**Bradley, (el Bi-curioso) ¿Te sigue gustando Butters?**

-b-bueno… creo que sí…

**Thomas, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Craig luego de que te lavara la ropa?**

-la ¡Puso en cuatro patas! A secar…

**Tammy, ¿Qué paso luego de que le dieras la mamada a Kenny?**

-lo contagié por accidente de sífilis, pero gracias a Dios, yo estoy bien

**Kenny, ¿Le has ofrecido el culo a alguno de tus compañeros de curso?**

-para que te digo que no

**Kyle, aparte de lo del Humanceitipad ¿Qué ha sido lo peor que te ha ocurrido?**

-viviendo en este puelo, es difícil recordar que fue lo peor que me ha pasado…

**Resistance**: bueno, ahora sí que vengan los retos**…Butters aún no tocó los pechos de Wendy, luego debe tocarlos esta vez, y como Wendy no lo quiso dejar en la primera vez que él se ponga en el medio de los pechos de ella XD**

**Wendy: **¡¿Cuál es la obsesión con mis pechos?!

**Resistance: **es algo normal, adelante Butters….

**Butters: **sa-salchichas… (Camina hacía la pelinegra y se coloca entre sus senos)

**Resistance: **muévete, Wendy

**Wendy: **¿Q-qué?

**Resistance: **¿Piensas acaso que solo se trata de ponerse en medio y no hace nada?, hazlo y ya (la chica, enojada cual gato cuando se baña, comienza a moverse de un lado a otro) bien

**Wendy: **¡Bueno, ya quítate, Stotch! (empuja al pequeño rubio)

**Resistance: **sigan con los retos. **Que los chicos se masturben en frente de las chicas XD Y que las chicas se masturben y traten de poner consoladores en frente de los chicos XD Que en el fin Stan y Wendy tengan sexo, así como Kenny y Bebe, en frente de todos, incluyendo sus papás XD**

**Resistance: **coooño, porno… Bueno, ya inicien

**Stan: **¡¿Qué?!

**Resistance: **que ya, comiencen

**Wendy: **¿No dijiste que este no era un show porno?

**Resistance: **de hecho, pero fue un reto

**Cartman: **¡Un reto estúpido!

**Kenny: **para mí no lo es

**Resistance: **el voto de Kenny vale por el de todos… Ya inicien (Comienzan aquel acto sexual mientras sus padres solo se quedan con una expresión de asombro en el rostro, algunas madres se desmayan) producción, los consoladores

**Wendy: **¿Q-qué?

**Resistance: **en el reto pedían consoladores, así que… Producción, consoladores por aquí (llegan los de producción y entregan consoladores de diversos colores. Después de un rato en que todo mundo se corrió, se encontraban tirados en el piso) chhh…. Limpieza en el set, por favor… ah, aún no acaba. Tienen que irse Wendy, Stan, Kenny y Bebe a tener sexo

**Todos: **¡¿Qué?!

**Resistance: **ay, ni que fuera su primera vez, son re putos todos… así que, andando… (Los mencionados, con un total sonrojo, comienzan un acto sexual. Momentos después, terminan en el suelo nuevamente cansados) bueno, los primeros retos cumplidos… van más… **Que todos violen a Kyle menos Damien yo respeto el Dip. (Solo los semes).Lo siento fujoshis les quite la esperanza :3**

**Kyle: **¿Disculpen?

**Resistance: **así dice en el reto

**Kyle: **¡Pues me cago en él!

**Kenny: **si me preguntan, todavía no me canso

**Resistance: **ya oyeron al rubio, todos sobre, enfrente, de lado o bocabajo de Kyle (Los chicos, resignados comienzan a violar a Kyle, sí, violar, pues es en contra de su voluntad)

**Wendy: **ojalá no nos cancelen el programa por tanto porno…

**Resistance: **nah…(todos nuevamente y otra vez terminan, los de producción los conducen al baño a todos para que tomen una ducha, llegan con ropas nuevas y limpias) proseguimos…**Mantén a Wendy‚Cartman y Stan con mierda **¡Producción! ¡Un barril con deshechos!

**Cartman: **¿Quién putas pone estos retos?

**Resistance: **no importa, tienen que cumplirlos (llega el barril y los 3 chicos se meten en él) supongo que hay que dejarlos ahí hasta que tengan otro reto… ¡Seguimos!... **Que Cartman haga incesto con su madre (si no puedes bebe mucho alcohol)**

**Cartman: **¡Puta madre!

**Resistance: **la tuya lo será… bueno, ve y hazlo

**Cartman: **de perdida déjame bañarme

**Resistance: **no te preocupes, tu mamá le tira a la coprofagia (El gordo sin nada de ánimos va a una habitación con su madre y comienza el incesto. Después de un largo rato, ambos salen)

**Cartman: **eso fue… horrible…

**Resistance**: no importa… siguiente. **Que Kenny acose a... no sé... Cartman**

**Cartman: **puta madre, ¿Cuál es su maldita obsesión conmigo? (Kenny se le acerca como si se tratase de atrapar a su presa) aléjate, pobretón… (se acerca y lo comienza a acariciar suavemente) coño…

**Resistance: **mientras tanto…**Que Craig se meta su dedo medio en el culo**

**Craig: **.l.

**Resistance: **en tu culo, Craig, en tu culo (El morenos solo suspira y se pone el dedo entre los glúteos, luego se sienta nuevamente) eso no era… bah, no importa… **Que Tweek no tome café en un día**

**Tweek: **¡Oh Dios! ¡E-eso será muy d-difícil!...

**Que Kyle se acueste con... Rebecca**

**Kyle: **puta… y ahí vamos con el sexo de nuevo… (Todo mundo asiente con la cabeza y entonces aparece Rebecca, los 2 se van al cuarto)

**Shelly y Cartman, hagan bien el maldito reto, hagan el coito :v**

**Shelly y Cartman: **¡No!

**Resistance: **sí, no… no hay de otra, hagan el coito y ya, no hace falta tocarse (Suspiran resignados y van a una habitación diferente a la de Kyle y Rebecca) y otro reto más… **Jueguen a Goat Simulator** solo esperamos a que salgan todos de su sesión de sexo… (Por suerte, salen minutos después) Que comience el juego

**Craig: **esto es estúpido, solo es una tonta cabra

**Clyde: **Para nada, mira. Dale a ese señor (obedece y golpea a un señor en la calle)

**Token:** algo en verdad tonto

**Craig: **¿Dónde está Twek?

**Token: **lo tuvieron que amarrar, le dio el Síndrome de la Abstinencia

**Craig: **ah… que tonto, no entiendo como la gente se divierte topando gente

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Stan: **jajaja, que cabra tan graciosa

**Kenny: **¡Dale a todas las personas de la fiesta!

**Kyle: **¡Déjame a mí, déjame a mí! (comienza a manejar el juego)

**Cartman: **¡Ah, los judíos no saben manejar cabras! déjame a mí (le trata de quitar el teclado a Kyle, que resiste

**Kyle: **¡No, déjame manejarlo a mí!... (se pelean por el teclado, tirándolo con todo y computadora)

**Kenny: **Game…

**Stan: **Over…

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Bebe: **esto es gracioso

**Wendy: **un juego muy bueno sin duda

**Nichole: **trata de golpear a la chica que está dentro de la estación de gasolina

**Wendy: **ok…

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Resistance: **bueno, los chicos no se quitaron de la PC en3 horas, por suerte perdieron, no sé como pero lo hicieron…

**Stan: **queremos jugar un ratito más…

**Resistance: **luego, tienen que cumplir los últimos retos… **Kyle, te reto a escribir un mini-fic en donde TÚ seas el dominante puedes escoger a cualquier chico**

**Kyle: **estos retos sí que valen la pena…

_Estaba cierto azabache sacando cosas de su casillero, cuando le fue cerrado por sorpresa por un apuesto, alto y fuerte chico pelirrojo_

_-Tucker…_

_-K-Kyle… y-yo…_

_-¿Dónde has estado?- dijo acorralándolo_

_-e-eh estado o-ocupado…- respondió desviando su mirada, el más alto le obligó a mirarle tomándolo del mentón_

_-no mientas…- le susurró mientras acercaba su boca al cuello del moreno, y así comenzó a besarlo_

_-K-Kyle… a-aquí no…_

_-shh…_

_-a-ah…t-te… te am…_

**Craig: **suficiente, pelirrojo (toma la hoja que leía el pelirrojo y la arruga)

**Kyle: **es de mala educación interrumpir a otros, Craig, además, apenas estaba comenzando

**Stan: **¿Por qué elegiste a Craig?

**Kyle: **porque de todos los jodidos dominante con los que me han puesto, Craig es el más "rudo"

**Resistance: **no es verdad, también está Trent

**Kyle: **sí, pero capaz y ese animalote me mata si lo pongo como un muerde-almohadas

**Cartman: te reto a ver 'la vida es bella':3**

**Cartman: **¡Qué aburrido, una estúpida película judía!... bueno, quizás salga mi führer

(Pasan 122 minutos –ósea lo que dura la película-)

**Cartman: **¡Dios, que triste! ¡Pobre Guido! (producción le pasa un pañuelo y se suena los mocos)

**Resistance: **vaya que sí… bueno… seguimos…**Team Craig, vuelvan a vestirse al estilo metrosexual y que cada uno diga del 1 al 10 que tan HOT se ven los otros miembros (Todos se dirigen a un armario y regresan con sus antiguas ropas de metrosexuales, que si bien ya no los usaban, aún los conservan)**

**Craig**: yo comienzo... Token, del 1 al 10, creo que te doy 9.5, pues con esos pantalones no le benefician a tu figura. Clyde, te te doy un 8, buena ropa, pero el cabello no lo supiste cepillar... ¿Y Tweek?

**Resistance**: ahí viene, se le ha pasado un poco su abstinencia

**Craig**: como sea... Tweek te doy un 10, supiste arreglar tu cabello usando la cantidad exacta de gel, y tu ropa queda perfecta con tu frágil figura...

**Stan**: sí, claro, fue por eso que le dio un 10

**Craig**: .l.

**Clyde**: ¡Voy yo, voy yo!... Craig, yo te daría un 8, lo que te falló fue que tu piel no está hidratada, y esas botas, temo decirte papito, que ya pasaron se moda. Token, te daría un 9, me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello, tu camiseta aprieta tan bien tu abdomen que se notan muy bien tus músculos. Y Tweek, te doy un 9, todo está perfecto, pero tu ropa se nota luego luego que es imitación

**Token**: supongo que me tocan. Clyde, te daré un 9 todo te sienta bien, excepto las gafas, desentonan con el resto de tu conjunto, Craig, te daría un 8, Clyde tiene razón en ciertas cosas, pero le faltó mencionar que tu cabello con ese enjuague que usas luce grasoso y Tweek, no tengo nada que decir, para mí mereces un 9

**Tweek**: Craig, te doy un 10, porque, dejando de lado todo, demuestras que tienes buen gusto en cuanto como vestir. Token, te daría un 10 si no fuera por los pantalones y los zapatos, no te combina nada, y Clyde, te doy un 8, pues el color y el claro de tu piel no parecen llevarse bien

**Resistance**: que calificaciones... que sigan los retos

**Kenny, robale un beso apasionado a Cartman. Pero si este no se deja entonces tócale el trasero**

**Kenny**: Cartman...

**Cartman**: ¿Qué quieres? (Kenny lo toma del cuello de su abrigo y lo besa, cuando está a punto de colar su lengua, Cartman lo empuja, y cuando se descuida, le toca el trasero)

**Kenny**: logré cumplir las 2 cosas

**Cartman**: ¡Jodete!

**Bebe, dile un piropo a Wendy **

-¡Morena, necesitas señalamientos, pues con esas curvas, más de uno se mata! (La azabache se sonroja a más no poder)

**Craig, besa a Tweek apasionadamete y lujurioso durante 2 minutos y si no quieres que Tweek me bese a mí. Vos eliges Tucker. (Fanática de corazón del creek)**

(El moreno toma a Tweek de la barbilla y le besa como le fue indicado, dejando ver como hasta las lenguas se enredaban)

**Resistance:** ay qué lindo, Craig, ya te puedes separar... Craig... oye... bueno, mientras estos se comen, seguimos

**Damien, dice 10 cumplidos a Pip **

-que mamada... como sea.

1-Eres educado

2-Tu cabello es suave

3-Tu piel es muy tersa

4-Cantas hermoso

5-Tienes un azul especial en tus ojos

6-Eres adorable

7-Tu risa es linda

8-Tu manera de ser es linda al no guardar rencor a nadie

9-Tu alma es pura y buena

10-Tus labios... se ven muy lindos y suaves

**Christophe**: ¿Quieres probarlos?

**Damien**: sí... digo ¡No!

**Gregory, dedícale una canción a Christophe **

-bueno, si se trata de describirlo, sin duda sería "Youth gone wild" de Skit Row, sin duda le queda perfecta

**Resistance: **¡Esto ha sido todo por hoy! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

**Resistance**: buenas a todo el mundo, no nos alarguemos más y comencemos... **Stan, ¿Cuál es su mejor amigo y por qué?**

-Kyle, nos conocemos desde hace más del Kinder

**¿Y el peor y por qué? **

-Cartman, me gustaría llevarme mejor con él

**Kyle, ¿Por qué gustas de estudiar tanto?**

-porque al hacerlo, me aseguro mejor de mi futuro y ser alguien en la vida

**¿Y por qué has cambiado de actitud en relación con Cartman? Que antes no te importaba tanto**

-con el paso de los años me he dado cuenta que no importa que tan hijo de puta sea alguien, puede llegar a agradarte

**Kenny, ¿Su familia dejó de ser pobre? Y si no, ¿Cree que dejará de serlo algún día? **

-aún somos pobres, pero sé que dejaremos de serlo en un futuro

**¿Cómo es la relación con sus dos hermanos? **

-muy buena

**¿Y por qué decidiste ser Princesa Kenny? **

-supongo que fue porque necesitaba ser alguien de alto rango, el gordo de Cartman no siempre será la única estrella. Además de necesitar un símbolo femenino en la trilogía de Black Friday

**Cartman ¿Por qué te gusta comer tanto?**

-porque la comida es lo que nos mantiene vivos

**¿Y por qué actúas de manera mala contra todos los chicos y chicas?**

-por ser una bola de mediocres y putas

**¿Y aún gustas de Patty? **

-no

**Garrison, ¿Desde cuándo enseñas en la escuela de South Park y por qué? La misma pregunta para la directora Victoria **

**Garrison**: desde hace 30 años, aproximadamente

**Victoria**: he sido directora como hace 25 años

**Wendy, ¿Por qué eres feminista? **

-porque me es injusto que al sexo femenino se nos de inferioridad y menos privilegios

**¿Y dónde aprendiste árabe? **

-en una academia a la que asistí poco tiempo

**¿Y qué hiciste después del Hobbit? **

-tuve que seguir editando fotos hasta el sexto grado, cuando los chicos lograron pensar y darse cuenta que el photoshop era toda mentira

**Bebe, ¿Por qué eres la mejor amiga de Wendy? **

-no hay una razón, solo nos dimos cuenta de que nos volvimos muy unidas en todos estos años

**¿Y cuál es la posición sexual que más te gusta? **

-sin duda, la del misionero. Será la más común, pero así se puede abrazar y disfrutar al mismo tiempo

**Token, ¿Por qué gusta así de Nicole? **

-porque es la niña más linda que conozco

**¿Y cómo fueron esos años de noviazgo? **

-han sido hermosos

**Thomas, ¿Dónde estuviste luego después de su episodio del Tourette?**

-en mi ¡Puta! casa

**Lo mismo para Bradley luego después de su episodio estreno**

-igual, estar en casa

**Gok, ¿Encontraste a su papá? **

-aún no, pero tengo la seguridad de hacerlo algún día

**Todos, ¿Cómo reaccionarían al encontrar a las personas que hicieron pasar por esos retos?**

**Todos**: ¡Cagarlos a palos!

**¿Y cuáles son las cosas que gustan y no gustan en sus mamás, papás, amigos, pareja? **

**Stan:** no hay algo que me disguste de mi mamá, de mi papá que sea un total idiota, de Kyle que siempre tenga que ser todo "perfecto", de Kenny sus niveles pervertidos extremos y de Cartman que sea un gordo racista, antisemita, homofóbico y manipulador. Y de Wendy que sea una aburrida y celosa de vez en cuando

**Kyle**: que mi madre sea muy exagerada en varias ocasiones, de mi papá... nada, él me cae bien. De Stan que sea algo ingenuo y se deje llevar por ideas estúpidas, de Kenny que sus perversiones no tengan límite y de Cartman que sea un maldito antisemita

**Kenny:** que mis dos padres sean unos ebrios que casi siempre pelean sin importarles sus hijos, de Stan que sea un emo cada que se le dé la gana, de Kyle que sea aburrido y del gordo que sea muy discriminador

**Cartman**: que mi padre sea colorado, es asqueroso, de mi mami no tengo queja. Stan es un marica, Kyle un judío, pelirrojo y de Jersey y Kenny un pobretón que solo existe para contribuir a la sobrepoblación

**Craig**: mis padres son... solo eso, padres. Token es muy aguitado, casi nunca quiere hacer nada, Clyde es un idiota, y Tweek... solo es muy nervioso

**Tweek:** ¡Gha! Q-que mis pa-padres casi n-nunca me dan co-consejos... C-Craig se e-enoja mucho, T-Token e-es muy callado y C-Clyde no p-piensa nada más que e-en comer... ¡Oh por Dios, no me odien!

**Token**: que mis padres casi no están en casa, Craig es todo un perezoso, Tweek tiembla cual Chihuahueño con párkinson y Clyde comenzar mucho y luego yo soy el que paga todo lo que pasa por su boca

**Clyde**: mi papá... él es bueno... Token es exagerado a veces, Craig siempre tiene su jeta de enojón y Tweek es muy dramático...

**Wendy**: no tengo problemas con mis padres, Bebe solo se preocupa por como luce en vez de importarle si se siente bien, Nichole solo se la pasa con Token y Red sigue obsesionada con parecerse a Paris Hilton. Y que Stan solo quiera pasarla con sus amigos

**Bebe**: mis padres son los mejores, Wendy solo quiere ser perfecta, Nichole casi no está con nosotras cuando salimos y Red solo le gusta competir conmigo

**Nichole**: me molesta que mi padre siga insistiendo en que deje a Token y salga con un chico blanco, a Wendy le preocupa que todo se salga de una rutina, Bebe solo piensa en ropa y Red solo habla de chicos

**Red**: no me molesta nada de mis padres en realidad, de Bebe, me molesta que sea algo presumida, Wendy es muy manipuladora y "perfecta" y Nichole prefiere más a Token que a sus amigas...

**Resistance**: lo último me imagino que es un reto... igual, continuamos... **Cartman, eres adorable. Cásate conmigo :'c**

-con tal de que tú pagues la boda, el salón, la iglesia, la comida, invitaciones, arreglos, luna de miel y todo lo que implique la boda, iIncluyendo mi despedida de soltero!

**Kyle, ¿Tienes un escritor de libros favorito? **

-J.R.R. Tolkien

**Stan, si pudieras ser dueño de un delfín ¿Lo serías? **

-sí y no. Sí porque es mi animal favorito y no, porque no me gustaría tenerlo en cautiverio, además de no tener lugar o espacio en casa

**Kenny, ¿Tienes alguna posición favorita? (Ifyouknowwhatimean)**

-claro que te entiendo (guiña un ojo) y bueno, no tengo una favorita, pues cada una me brinda un placer diferente

**Christophe, si tuvieras la oportunidad de hablar con Dios cara a cara ¿Qué le dirías? **

-de primera, escupirle en la cara, después preguntarle por qué ha hecho mi vida una mierda, aunque tuviera que sacarle la respuesta por el ano

**Gregory, ¿Ya no te importa Wendy? **

-en realidad no

**¿Qué sientes por Christophe? 7u7**

-un profundo cariño, pues es mi compañero además de ser mi mano derecha

**Wendy, no les hagas caso a los demás, eres genial, eres de mis favoritas **

-gracias (sonríe)

**Henrietta, ¿Qué opinas de Kyle? **

-nada, supongo que es solo otro conformista más

**Randy, Sharon, Gerald y Sheila, ¿Cómo reaccionarían si Stan les confesara ser gay y estar saliendo con Kyle?**

**Gerald**: bueno, supongo que si son adolescentes es normal

**Sharon:** si, solo experimentan su sexualidad para salir de dudas

**Randy**: ¡Sharon, ¿Estás loca?!

**Sharon**: ¿Por qué?

**Sheila**: ¿Orillar a nuestros hijos a ser homosexuales? Sería una completa locura

**Resistance**: entonces, Sharon y Gerald lo toman como algo experimental, mientras que Sheila y Randy lo toman como anormal

**Sheila**: no lo reconocería como mi hijo

**Randy:** ni yo tampoco

**Kyle**: que cerrada, mamá...

**Tweek, ¿Ya no te siguieron robando los calzoncillos? **

-¡Gha! N-no por s-suerte...

**Craig, ¿Fumas?**

-naturalmente

**Pregunta para Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny, ¿Qué opinan de Trey y Matt? **

**Stan**: son unos excelentes comediantes

**Kyle:** a ellos les debemos el poder estar aquí

**Cartman:** al igual que volvernos mundialmente famosos por nuestros polémicos chistes y críticas a diversos países

**Kenny**: nada más que decir, unos grandes comediantes

**¿Los consideran sus padres? **

**Stan**: yo lo creo

**Kyle**: igual yo

**Cartman: **¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

**Kenny**: nuestras personalidades tienen partes de las suyas, yo diría que sí lo son

**Bebe, eres sexy ;D**

-lo sé, gracias

**Pete, ¿Qué opinas de que te emparejan con Mike? **

-que es una grandísima estupidez, el amor es un sentimiento sin sentido y conformista

**Resistance**: vaya... **Cartman, eres más complicado de lo que pensé**

-obvio, si no soy fácil como Kenny

**Kenny**: .l.

**Kyle, ¿En el fondo extrañas a Rebecca? **

-un poco

**Kenny, si se los ponemos ¿Cuáles serían los orígenes de Mysterion y la Princesa Kenny? **

-bueno, pueden darle los orígenes que deseen, pero en mi opinión, Mysterion nace por estar cansado de tanto crimen e injusticia en su pueblo, y la princesa Kenny, sería una princesa cuyo padre fue asesinado y decide tomar su lugar como miembro de la realeza

**Butters, ¿Te sigues juntando con Dougie? **

-s-sí, a v-veces salimos

**Rebecca, ¿Quieres volver con Kyle? **

-si lo pienso bien, diría que sí. Claro, dependiendo de lo que él diga

**Mark Costwolds, ¿Aún quieres golpear a Kyle? **

-sí, él es el culpable de que mi hermana se haya hecho como lo fue

**Tweek, si tienes una ganar te violará y matará como le pasó a John Lennon (a éste bloque lo violaron pero aun así)**

-¡Oh por Dios, me van a violar y matar! ¡Mucha presión! ¡No quiero morir!

**Ike, ¿Te gusta alguna chica?**

-por el momento no

**Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Token, Clyde, Timmy, ¿Cuáles son los orígenes de sus superhéroes? **

**Cartman**: creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que fue por ese instinto de querer proteger a otros

**Kyle:** no mentiroso, culón, a ti solo te importaba ser famoso y el dinero

**Cartman**: ¡Cállate, judío idiota!

**General, ¿Qué hicieron en el Y2K? (Ya existían ustedes)**

**Stan:** todos esperábamos nuestro período

**Cartman**: (se ríe como loco) ¡No sé si recuerdan... pe-pero Stan tenía tetas de niña!

**Stan**: ¡Cállate, culón!

**Craig**: eso habrán querido ese cuarteto de pendejos, yo esperaba ver a Dios... y fue increíble

**Resistance**: que profundo... seguimos. **Kyle, ¿Me darías un abrazo?**

-¡Claro! (Se acerca y da un fuerte abrazo de oso)

**General, ¿Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? XD**

**Todos**: ¡Siiiiiiii!

**Resistance**: lo demás me imagino yo que son retos, bueno, continuamos. **Una pregunta para todos los chicos, ¿Qué es lo más que hay que han hecho? (A parte de este show)**

**Kyle**: si te refieres que qué estamos haciendo aparte de este show, ahora estamos trabajando en algo llamado "Solo por un estúpido vídeo"

**Kenny**: algo con mucho "lemmon" en cada capítulo

**Stan:** ah, y creo que Pip y Damien van a protagonizar algún proyecto

**Resistance**: y vienen más preguntas, chicos, ah, y piden respuestas con detector... **Vaya Craig, no sabía que te gustaba Rammstein, ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? La mía es Rosenrot. Es que son tan geniales**

-buena canción, también me encanta, pero estoy debatiendo entre "Laichzeit" o "Te quiero puta" **-PIP**- y es verdad, son geniales

**Tweek, mi adorado Tweekers *3*, ¡Es lindo tener fans! Muy cute! Ell s te adora, compran tus muñequitos (yo también quiero uno pero lamentablemente no tengo dinero), algas se visten como vos, te dibujan (me incluyo)... etc cofcoflamayoríamasquetodoteemparejanconCraigoKennycofcof Demonios creo que me agarró gripe (? Bueno, ¿Alguna vez te consumieron con una chica?**

-n-no... Nunca... ¡No quiero tener fans, no quiero morir como Lennon! **-PIP- **Y e-espero que te c-cures de la gripe...

**Kyle, ¿Alguna vez tuviste un dueño húmedo con Stan? **

-mmm... No, últimamente no **-PIP-**

**Stan**: ¿Últimamente?

**Kyle**: ammmm...

**Stan, cuando Kyle escribió ese fanfic en donde actúa como dominante ¿Tenías la esperanza de que vos salera en él como su pareja? **

-en realidad sí, luego recordé que conociendo a Kyle, obviamente pondría a alguien con quien lo hacen ver tan frágil como una chica **-PIP-**

**Cartman, ¿Te sentirías triste si Kenny ya no se encontrara a tu lado?**

-es mi mejor amigo, claro que me daría tristeza si ya no estuviera conmigo, ¡Nada de referencia gay! **-PIP-**

**Kenny. Ahora es tu turno, con toda sinceridad ¿Qué piensas de Cartman?**

-que es un gordo maldito bastardo manipulador que solo se preocupa por sí mismo... pero... es mi mejor amigo en verdad **-PIP-**

**Ike y Georgie, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?**

**Ike**: solo somos compañeros de clase, aunque de verdad me gustaría llegar a ser su amigo **-PIP-**

**Georgie**: supongo que... lo mismo...**-PIP-**

**Resistance**: que adorable... igual, seguimos... **Ike, ¿Celas a Kyle?**

-para nada, somos igual de inteligentes

**¿Qué piensas de Stan? **

-que es un roba hermanos... él tiene una ¿Por qué no la aprovecha a ella?

**¿Qué harías si ese violador de hermanitos mayores intentara propasarse con tu hermano? XD **

-¿Existe uno? Dios, tengo que cuidarlo a cada minuto... aquí entre nos, yo creo que Stan es ese psicópata...

**Kyle & Stan**: ¿Qué?

**Stan, ¿Celas a Kyle? **

-no en realidad

**¿Qué piensas de Ike? **

-que es un exagerado, cada que salimos siempre tiene que está con Kyle, Ike también tiene amigos, no entiendo por qué insiste en estar con nosotros

**¿Qué harías si el diablillo canadiense se metiera en tus planes de cortejar a Kyle? **

-no tengo planes en realidad, pero si los tuviera, hablaría con él y le diría que mis intenciones para con Kyle son serias

**Georgie -con el detector de mentiras- ¿Qué piensas de Ike?**

-que es un conformista de mierda, peroparece buen sujeto **-PIP-**

**¿Qué te agrada más de él? **

-nada **-PIP PIP-** bueno, su forma de poder hacer feliz a los demás **-PIP- **

**¿Cómo reaccionarías si él se te confesara? (A mí no me engañas, lo amas (? w)**

-mandarlo al diablo **-PIP PIP-** pero después supongo que no es mala idea experimentar cosa nuevas **-PIP-**

**Wendy, si tuvieras que luchar por el amor de Stan contra Kyle, ¿Cuál sería tu táctica que pienses sea la más efectiva?**

-recordarle los momentos lindos que hemos pasado juntos, además de demostrarle que de verdad le amo

**Kyle, si tuvieras que luchar por el amor de Stan contra Wendy, ¿Cuál sería tu táctica que pienses sea la más efectiva?**

-bueno... ya he dejado en claro que no soy gay, pero si lo fuese y tuviera que pelear por Stan, le mostraría que siempre lo amaría, después de todo, somos mejores amigos desde que nacimos, sabemos todo del otro y nos tenemos confianza, algo importante en una relación

**¿Por qué eres tan lindo?**

-supongo... que porque así nací...

**Y me encanta ese lunarcito que tienes al lado de la nariz (South Park in real life, WHERE?!)**

-gracias, pero supongo que esa es característica del actor que hizo de mí, yo también lo creí algo "lindo"

**Te amo (le pasa una rosa y un cupcake de chocolate) No te preocupes es bajo en azucah' :33**

-pues gracias, se ve rico (sonríe y manda un abrazo)

**Cartman -detector de mentiras- ¿Cuál es tu reacción cuando Kyle te llama "Eric"?**

-me saca de onda, pues casi nadie se refiere a mí con mi primer nombre, excepto el marica de Butters **-PIP-**

**Kenny, me encanta tu manera de propasarte con las personas y también con lo paciente y servicial que te muestras a la hora de ayudar a tus amigos, son dos de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, pero ahora... ¿Qué harías si un pervertido le quisiera meter mano a tu hermanita?**

-primero, me alegra agradarte, y es claro que yo daría la vida por mis mohos y familia, y respecto tu pregunta. Le haría saber a ese hijo de puta que con una mujer, en especial mi hermana, no se mete nadie

**Resistance**: ese es un hermano (Se seca una lágrima) bueno, seguimos... **Butters, ¿Por qué eres jodidaente lindo?**

-o-oh... p-pues no l-lo sé...

**Kyle, me caes mal... no sé porque, pero o me caes, pero también me agradas así que Kyle ¿Te dejarías follar por Gregory? **

-ok... no te entiendo ¿Me odias pero te agrado?...está bien... y no, no me dejaría coger por Gregory, ni siquiera lo conozco bien

**Chris, ¿Qué harías si alguien destruye tu pala?**

-lo masacro hasta que la sangre cubra por completo mis dos brazos, luego mandarle la cabeza de ese sujeto a su familia, aunque tuviera hijos pequeños

**Pregunta general, ¿Qué harían en un Apocalipsis Zombi?**

**Stan**: sustentarme con provisiones y armas después de salir de mi shock

**Kyle**: salvar a mi hermanito y tratar de sobrevivir con él a todo

**Kenny:** proteger a mi hermana, conseguir armas y un refugio

**Cartman**: matarlos a todos

**Butters**: t-tomar todas las me-medidas necesarias p-para sobrevivir e-el tiempo que p-pueda

**Craig**: ya tengo todo planeado, si me toman por sorpresa yo ya estaría listo

**Token**: mi casa tiene protección y practico tiro con arma, en síntesis, ya estaría listo

**Clyde**: ¡Correr por mi vida, a la mierda todo!

**Tweek**: ¡Jesús, zombies, nos van a matar y vamos a morir!

**Gregory**: idear un plan de supervivencia

**Christophe**: enfrentarlos cara a cara, hay que ser fuertes

**Damien: **¿Para qué preocuparme? Simplemente me voy a casa y solo salgo para ver cuántos idiotas siguen vivos

**Pip: **tratar de ayudar a los que pueda

**Resistance**: interesante... bueno, continuamos antes de los retos... **Kyle, en verdad te amo. Eres mi personaje favorito :'D Mándame saludos plz. Como veo que te molesta ser el uke/pasivo de todos, si tuvieras oportunidad de ser el activo ¿Con quién sería? (No puedes decir Craig, él es de Tweek D':**

-supongo que con Stan, él es el único con el que he tenido la oportunidad de ser el dominante

**¿Has tenido tus ataques jersianos (?)?**

-por suerte no

**¿Qué harías si Ike inicia una relación con Georgie? **

-nada, simplemente apoyarlo

**Si tuvieras oportunidad de tener algo con Stan ¿Lo harías? Ésta última con el detector de mentiras, por favor. Es todo ¡Te admiro! :'D**

-supongo que sí... puede ser posible que así nuestra amistad se fortalezca **-PIP- **ah, y claro, no se me olvida ¡Saludos, un gran y fuerte abrazo!

**Damien, Eres genial por ser tú A pesar de solo haber salido una vez y que tu popularidad se deba a que te emparejan con Pip ¡Eres bien pinches jodidamente cool! Mándame saludos también :'D Ah, para ti tengo retos, al final digo cuales**

-gracias, y saludos... ammm... ¿Amiga?...saludos

**Tweek, OMG Yo también soy tu fan. Eres taaan adorable :'D Tienes a muchas fans y eso es bueno querido. ¡Sé feliz! Em, em, ¿Has intentado dejar tu vicio por el café?**

-¡Ack!... n-no lo creo

**¿A quién prefieres Craig o Kenny?**

-o-obviamente a C-Craig…

**¿Cómo es tu relación con Kyle?**

-b-buena, su-supongo ¡Ack, mucha presión!

**Kenny, Por tu culpa soy pervertida D: Pero te amo :'D. ¿Si tuvieras oportunidad de hacer trío, con quien lo harías?**

-con Christophe y Pip, hay que mantener las cosas al nivel, teniendo de lo más dulce a lo más fuerte, para un equilibrio sexual sano

**¿Qué piensas sobre que emparejan a Stan y Kyle?**

-felicidades a mis 2 amigos consentidos

**¿Has sentido atracción por Butters?**

**-**no hasta que me enteré que tenemos un romance llamado "Bunny" por cierto… ¿Por qué Bunny? ¿No se supone que la inicial del dominante va primero?

**¿Qué harías si Karen fuera novia de... De... De una persona de su mismo sexo? (Lease amante y shippeadora del KarenxRubí)? Es todo. Saludos :'D**

-¡¿Qué Karen qué?!

**Cartman, Independiente de lo que digan los demás. Yo te adoro :'D Eres uno de mis personajes favoritos y me das risa y ternura (?) ¿Sientes algo por Wendy? -Con el detector de mentiras plz-**

-es obvio que te gusto, si soy todo un amorcito. Y no, Wendy es solo una puta más **–PIP PIP- **bueno… puede que solo haya algo pequeño, pero muy pequeño **–PIP-**

**¿Si tuvieras oportunidad de andar con ella, lo harías?**

-puede que sí

**Resistance: **adorable… ¡Vamos con los retos! **Stan y Cartman que se besen como en la película de El hombre araña. (Que Cartman sea Mary Jane xD)**

**Cartman: **¡Yo no seré esa zorra!

**Craig: **eres el único con vestuario de mujer

**Resistance: **como digo, mientras más rápido, mejor… (El gordo gruñe, se viste como mujer, luego llega Stan y se sostiene con una cuerda de cabeza. Sostienen un beso de 3 minutos, el cual fue interrumpido porque el pobre de Stan se calló de cabeza) Producción le ayudará…

**Kenny, Báilale la canción de "Touchin on my" a Kyle xD**

(Kenny se pone de pie, la músicacomienza a sonar, mueve la cadera al ritmo de ésta, se acerca a Kyle, da media vuelta dándole la espalda, mueve el trasero contra la pelvis del pelirrojo, camina sin perder el ritmo de striper y llega atrás de Kyle, comienza a acariciar el pecho de éste. Se mueve cual profesional hasta que la canción terminó… algunas y algunos invitados en el set les da hemorragia nazal)

**Kenny: **amo los retos (Llora felizmente, mientras le hacen aire al pobre de Kyle)

**Trent, vengate de los 4 niños esos**

**Trent**: con gusto…

**Stan: **hey, Trent, hace años te vengaste de nosotros… por favor…

**Trent: **un reto es un reto… (Se acerca a os chicos y los comienza a golpear hasta el cansancio, dejando solo brazos y piernas rotas)hmm… ya me vengue por segunda vez, y fue increíble…

**Cartman, te reto a ver Guardianes de la Galaxia**

**Cartman:** ¡Ay que aburrido!

**Resistance: **eso mismo dijiste cuando te retaron a ver "La vida es bella" y ya hasta la compraste en dvd…

**Cartman: **pues ya que… (pasan 2 minutos con 25 segundos) oye se ve interesante

**Resistance: **viste solo el tráiler…

**Cartman: **no hay tiempo, ¡Siguiente reto!

**Resistance: **pero…

**General, hagan una escena tipo Happy Tree Friends**

**Stan: **¿Cómo?

**Craig: **¿Tenemos que morir?

**Clyde: **¡Ni madres, no somos Kenny para revivir!

**Resistance: **solo es ficción

**Todos: **aaahhh… (Se ven todos jugando tranquilamente a la pelota, hasta que Wendy golpea a Cartman con ella por accidente, clavándosela en el ojo, todos se comienzan a preocupar y se acercan, pero al hacerlo, Clyde cae a un estanque, donde se vuelve hielo, Bebe lo trata de ayudar y al hacerlo su cuerpo queda pegado al hielo, cuando intenta separarse, se le despega la piel, Stan se asusta y cuando trata de salir corriendo se topa con una señal de tránsito, dónde se le encaja el cuello, todos comienzan a correr y todo queda así. Kenny y Kyle fueron atropellados por un carro el cual era conducido por Christophe, que chocó y salió volando junto con el parabrisas, que se le encaja a Tweek en el ojo, él lanza su taza de café y le quema la cara a Token, que corre y al tropezarse por accidente aventó a Craig a un precipicio que tenía a Gregory de la mano, así que al jalarlo ambos cayeron)

**Resistance: **que loco, pero supongo que lo hicieron bien**… Hagan un torneo de FIFA 2015 **

**Kenny**: genial, algo de football para relajar la mente

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Kenny**: ¡¿Pero qué te pasa idiota?!

**Craig:** ¿De qué hablas?

**Stan**: por poco le fracturas la pierna a Butters

**Clyde**: ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Butters tenía el balón y como no lo pasaba, pues Craig aprovechó para tratar de quitárselo

**Kyle**: ¡Eso no justifica el querer partirle la pata!

**Craig**: pues lo siento ¿Está bien? Solo... sigamos jugando y ya...

**Stan**: yo ya no quiero, capaz y a mí me rompe el brazo

**Craig**: no seas marica

**Token**: déjalos, son unos cobardes

**Cartman:** ¿Cómo nos llamaste?

**Token**: cobardes...

**Stan**: ¡Te enseñaremos quienes son los cobardes!

(Vuelven a jugar y el marcador queda 8-0 a favor del Team de Craig)

**Resistance**: que mal que perdieran de ese modo... pero bueno, seguimos con más retos. **Bueno, jueguen osu y vuélvanse unos pros hasta que puedan ganar la canción knife party llamada centipede**

**Stan**: no sé ustedes, pero no entendí ni jota

**Clyde**: es otro gran juego

**Craig**: tú jugarás por nosotros, de seguro conseguiremos la canción antes que esos idiotas

**Cartman**: pues ni creas, Craig. Aquí nuestro buen amigo Butters ha jugado también

**Butters**: b-bueno Eric, n-nunca he podido c-con e-esa canción...

**Kenny**: no importa, lo conseguiremos

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Kyle**: ¡Lo estás logrando, Butters!

**Stan**: de seguro que vamos mejor que el equipo de Craig

**Token**: vamos Clyde, tu puedes

**Craig**: mira idiota, es la primera vez que confío en ti, tienes que ganar antes que...

**Kyle**: ¡Lo hemos logrado!

**Stan**: ¡Butters ganó la canción!

**Craig**: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?

**Kyle:** ¡Como sea, pero ganó!

**Resistance**: felicidades, Butters... ni yo pude pasarlo... continuamos antes de que comience a llorar...**Yaoi plis ,*-*, (Vuelvan a sortear parejas) **esto es divertido, bueno veamos. Las reglas serán las mismas que las de la primera vez, al oír su nombre, suben a la plataforma y hacen una escena yaoi... (Abre el primer sobre) Pip y Stan...

**Pip**: Dios, ¿D-de nuevo empezamos conmigo?

**Resistanc**e: así es...así que, adelante.(Ambos chicos se acercan a la plataforma, Stan abraza a Pip de la cintura, y esté lo toma de los hombres. Acercan sus rostros hasta unir sus labios por solo un minuto) adorable, adorable... (abre otro sobre) Georgie y Craig (Ambos azabaches se miran y se muestran una seña obsena. Sin más que hacer, los 2 caminan a la plataforma, Firkle se pone de puntitas y Craig se agacha un poco, rozan sus labios y se separan)

**Resistance**: pareció algo pederasta...en fin... Christophe y Ike (Ike sube a la plataforma tranquilamente, mientras que Christophe fue obligado gracias a producción. Una vez arriba, Ike desea tomar la iniciativa, algo que impide el francés, ya que lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó para besaré, ambos luchan por quien sería el activo, hasta que cierto pelirrojo sube a la plataforma y los separa)

**Kyle**: ¡Ya deja a mi hermanito, granuja libidinoso manos largas!

**Resistance**: (abre otro sobre) Token y Gregory

**Gregory**: Dios, esto es tan tonto…

**Token**: ya no quiero hacerlo, mi novia está aquí

**Resistance**: solo un beso en la mejilla (Token deja salir un suspiro y besa rápidamente la mejilla pálida de Gregory

**Token**: listo, ¿Satisfechos todos?

**Resistance:** algo... (Abre oootro sobre) Clyde y Kyle

**Kyle**: da igual, mientras más rápido mejor (ambos sin preocupación alguna se acercan a la plataforma, una vez arriba, se dan un simple beso)

**Resistance**: de seguro no le dio mucha importancia porque no era Stan o Cartman... (Otro sobre) Damien y Kenny (el rubio mira lujurioso al azabache, se reclame los labios pero éste solo hace .l.) supongo que esto será una escena calientita...(Ni con todos los poderes del mundo Damien no fue subido a la plataforma. Kenny rodea el cuello del Anticristo con sus brazos)

**Kenny**: s-solo se gentil...

**Damien**: cierra el pico, idiota, solo es un beso, no sexo

**Kenny**: quien sabe, así todo empieza... con un beso... (Acerca a Damien a la fuera y comienza a besarlo, son claras las lenguas de ambos peleando. Hasta que Damien pisa fuertemente el pie de Kenny y lo aleja)

**Damien**: ¡Mierda, McCormick! Tú no respetas espacios personales

**Kenny**: lo siento, pero hacía mucho que quería un beso de algo pecaminoso...si sabes a lo que me refiero

**Damien**: ¡Vete al coño!

**Resistance**: no fue algo muy sensualón, pero algo es algo... Cartman y Tweek

**Cartman**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Craig**: lastima a Tweek... y ya no volverás a caminar...

(Cartman traga en seco y camina temeroso a la plataforma, donde Tweek lo esperaba. Vuelve a tragar en seco y mira a Craig, quien lo ve molesto. Mira a Tweek que también está asustado, lo besa rápido y baja de la plataforma corriendo)

**Resistance**: ¿Eso qué fue? ¡Nada! Deberían repetirlo...pero ni modo... y por último... Kevin y Butters

(Los dos suben como si nada)

**Kevin**: que la fuerza esté conmigo... (Cierra sus ojos y se acerca al rostro del rubio. Al momento de besarse, involuntariamente comenzaron a abrazarse) dejemos que los últimos se separen cuando les dé la gana.

**Resistance: **Seguimos con más retos... **Butters, vístete como Marjorine y hazlo con Kenny ewe**

**Butters**: o-oh ha-hamburguesas

**Kenny**: ya oíste, Buttie... (le lanza el vestido de Marjorine. Éste se va a cambiar, al regresar, provoca hemorragias nasales. Se va a un cuarto con Kenny, por supuesto que se oyen los gemidos, al final salen Butters y Kenny, Kenny feliz y Butters con la peluca despeinada y caminando difícilmente)

**Resistance**: que rápido... **Cartman, besa a Kyle plena más de un minuto**

**Cartman & Kyle**: ¡Qué asco!

**Resistance**: apúrense (se miran con asco y se acercan. Pasan alrededor de 5 minutos) ya se pueden separar (se aparta el uno del otro bruscamente)

**Kenny, viola a Kyle **

**Kyle:** ¿Disculpa?

**Kenny**: ¡Benditas sean estas personas! (Kenny carga a Kyle y se lo lleva, pasan 30 minutos y Kenny sale el doble de feliz y el pobre de Kyle todo traumado)

**Stan, emborráchate y dile a todos lo que nunca les dirías cuando estás sobrio, en especial a Kyle **

(Stan toma varias botellas de todo tipo, wiski, ron, brandy, etc)

-pra empezar...hip... Cartman, ers un puto gordo que solo se preocupa pror sí mismo... Kenny, tu nivel de prevertido no tiene límites. Buttrers, ers un mrarica de lo pior... Craig... hip... tu mamá tiene así (pone su mano más abajo de su cinta) asi de peluda su chocha (sube su mano a su cuello) Token... hip... erses un ricachón c-con suerte... Tweek, tus tembroles ¡son un fastirio!... Clyde... hip... no entiendo... tragras como un puerco y nada más no engordas! ¿Ósea por qué?... Wendy, me caga cuadro me terminas y luego te arrastras a mí prara rograrrme que vuelvamos... Bebe, hija de puta, ¡Estás muy buena!.. pror último. Mi mejror amigo Kyle.. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que prodríamos hacer una bonita prareja... ¡Tienes un buen culo! Y bueno, nada más... hip... pienso eso...

**Resistance**: producción, dele un levanta muertos, tiene más retos que cumplir... en lo que...**Mark, haz incesto con tu hermana**

**Cartman**: no tendrá problema, su hermana es igual de puta

**Mark**: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

**Cartman**: oh nada... solo cumplan el puto reto (el muchacho bufa y se retirar a otra habitación con su hermana. Se oyen varios sonidos sexuales)

**Resistance**: yo creo que sigamos mientras tanto**... Quiero que me canten e interpreten "The lost memory" de Vocaloid. En donde Kaito sea Craig, Kenny sea Gakupo y que Len sea interpretado por Tweek y si es posible producción, que tengan las mismas vestimentas que en el vídeo de la canción... **sí, es posible ¡Producción! ¡Las ropas de los esos de Vocaloid!

**Kenny**: ¡Que flojera cantar!

**Resistance**: ni modo, caten

(Comienza a sonar la música, los chicos torpemente siguen la letra y bailan a un excelente compás. Aunque en algunas escenas, Kenny y Craig pelean por quien se luce más. Así hasta que la canción dio fin)

**Resistance**: tienen un futuro en el medio artístico... **Así que Damien mi reto te pareció una mamada ¿Eh?, bueno a lo menos tuve compasión ¿No crees? Pero veo que quieres algo más, así que quiero que masturbes a Pip en frente de todos mientras le susurras piropos en su oído. ¡Tragate esa!**

-en realidad me da igual el hacer estos retos o no, para demostrártelo... ven Pip (jala al mencionado del brazo, lo sienta en sus piernas, introduce su mano en la prenda de Pip y lo comienza a acariciar. Por último se acerca a su oído, producción le acerca un micrófono para oír los piropos) Pip... quiero que me sientas dentro de ti...Amor mío, si amarte fuera un trabajo, no existiría el desempleo... tienes demasiadas herramientas y yo trabajo a mano... ¿Sabes? Me la pones como brazo de obrero... muy maciza y venuda... (El pobre de Pip terminó corriéndose)

**Resistance:** todo iba bien... hasta lo del obrero... ah, y agradece a todos por contestar, les manda un abrazo psicológico a todos

**Todos**: igualmente!

**Resistance**: continuamos... Trent Boyett, soleré tres piropos sexual a Kyle con respecto a su cabello sus y su lindo cuerpeshito, enamóralo baibi, (si lo haces hablo con mis abogados y te saco de la cárcel forevah')

-lo que sea por mi libertad... ¡Hey pelirrojo! (Kyle le mira) me gustaría ser una gota de tu hermosa sangre, para recorrer todo tu cuerpo y dormir en tu corazón... (Kyle se sonroja) Me muero por besarte, rodearte con mis brazos llenos de deseo hacía ti, por acariciar tu cuerpo entero, por llegar a tu ternura y a tu pasión, por amarte... (Está a punto de salirle una lágrima) mi amor, cuando se te enferman los ojos ¿Tú vas a un oftalmólogo o a una joyería?

**Kyle**: ay... Trent

**Trent**: soy libre...

**Georgie, besa a Ike súper-apasionado, con lengua y todo, frente su familia entera**

**Georgie**: no entiendo por qué sigo aquí... (Toma a Ike por la playera, lo acerca y juntan sus labios. Georgie termina por rodear la cintura de Ike con sus brazos y éste el cuello del gótico, es notable una lengua, además de que Georgie introdujo la mano en la camisa de ike)

**Resistance:** muy lindo, muy lindo... no creo ser capaz de interrumpir

**Sheila:** ¡No! ¡Ya corten el beso!

**Resistance**: Sra. Broflovski, en el reto no dieron tiempo límite, un reto es un reto, así que se tendrán que separar por sí mismos

**Sheila**: pero...pero...

**Resistance**: ¡Proseguimos!... **Cartman, abraza a Kyle por un minuto entero y dice al oído algo tierno (Lo que sea, pero que sea tierno)**

**Cartman**: ¡Puta madre! ¿Por qué sus ganas de hacerme vomitar?... (se acerca a Kyle y lo abraza "tiernamente") Ky... cada vez que leo en Facebook "¿Qué estás pensando?" Me dan ganas de escribir tu nombre...

**Kyle**: E-Eric... (En seguida el gordo lo avienta)

**Cartman**: ¡Espero y estén felices!

**Resistance**: algo... **Stan, dice algo a Kyle que lo haga llorar como magdalena y luego trata de reparar lo que dijiste **

-¿Qué? Yo no podría...

**Craig**: ya hazlo

**Stan**: (suspira resignado) K-Kyle... (Kyle lo mira) ¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor deseo?... que estuviésemos en la Segunda jodida Guerra Mundial para así yo mismo mandarte a un campo de concentración

**Kyle**: ¿A-ah sí?... (Stan asienta y Kyle comienza a llorar)

**Stan**: ¡Pe-pero me alegra que no estemos en esa época, me alegra que estés aquí conmigo, mi adorado Súper Mejor Amigo! Eres alguien importante y sustentable en mi vida, Ky

**Resistance**: hasta estuve a punto de llorar yo... **Stan & Kyle, hagan una escena súper cursi como las que hacen Candy y Annie de Candy Candy**

**Stan**: así podré reparar lo dicho... Kyle, eres como el hermano que nunca he podido tener, doy gracias a todo ser de gran poder por ponerte en mi camino... lo que dije no fue en serio, si por mí fuera, viajaría al pasado y mataría a Hitler con mis propias manos

**Kyle**: gracias, Stan... tú también eres mi mejor amigo, solo en ti puedo confiar, te quiero mucho, hermano

**Stan**: y yo a ti... (Se abrazan)

**Cartman**: hmph...maricas

**Resistance**: ¿Celoso?... como sea... **Cartman, mata a Kyle judíamente xD**

-al fin, algo bueno... (Toma a Kyle del brazo y lo jala separándolo de Stan y lo mete a un horno como los que había en aquellos feos campos) ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sufre con ese gas, maldito judío!

**Resistance**: lo metiste al cuarto de confeti

**Cartman**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Resistance**: los hornos estaban atrás de ti...

**Cartman**: ay no, dente un segundo y...

**Resistance**: no, ya no se puede, desperdiciaste tu reto

**Cartman**: pero...

**Resistance**: ¡Continuamos!... **Stan, ten sexo con Gregory **

**Stan**: ¿Perdón?

**Gregory**: ¿Disculpa?

**Resistance**: si, tienen que tener sexo...

**Gregory**: pero... pero...

**Resistance**: ¡No se diga más! (Los lanza a ambos a un cuarto oscuro, y claro, se comienzan a oír vamos ruidos sexuales, seguidos por "oh...si...ah..." "oh, yeah, Stan...") cochinos... (Salen ambos chicos arreglado sus ropas)

**Stan:** algo que no quisiera repetir...

**Resistance**: quien sabe... **Gregory, viola a Kyle**

**Gregory**: ay por Dios, lo acabo de hacer con Stan

**Resistance**: aquí dice "violar" no aullar como lobo

**Gregory**: diablos... (Molesto se lleva a Kyle a la fuerza al mismo cuarto. Obviamente se escuchan gemidos y gritos importando "no, no" luego salen, Gregory acomodado su camisa y Kyle intentando caminar)

**Resistance:** wow... **Tweek, Butters y Pip... vuélvanse lo contrario de sus personalidades por un día **

**Pip**: ¿y Cómo hacemos eso?

**Stan**: muy fácil. Pip, sé grosero con todo mundo, Tweek, deja de temblar y tomar café y Butters, no seas tan cobarde

**Todos**: a-ah... ok...

**Resistance**: mientras tanto... **Kyle, bailale a Stan en tu estilo de Jersey y bien sensualonamente ewe**

-no puedo... lo de Jersey solo me sale cuando hay mucha gente de ahí

**Resistance**: eso se puede arreglar (de repente el público se comienza a llenar de personas de Jersey)

-oh Dios... ¡Agh!... (su transformación de Jersey comienza... una vez ya listo, comienza a bailar al ritmo de "Baby one more time" por supuesto en Male Version. Se acerca y mueve sus caderas, toma las manos de Stan y las posiciona en su trasero mientras lo mueve rítmicamente. El restultado... un Stan totalmente sonrojado y con hemorragia nazal, igual que algunos otros y otras personas. Por donde la canción se acaba, los de Jersey se largan y queda Kyle totalmente confundido) ¿Q-qué pasó?

**Kenn**y: pasa, que abrazo bailar como ningún otro

**Kyle**: ¿Qué?

**Resistance**: ¡Más retos! **Stan, di cinco cosas que te gusten de Kyle**

-eso está fácil...

1. Sus ojos verde esmeralda

2. Su cabello rojo como el fuego

3. Su actitud decidida

3. Su sonrisa con esas perlas blancas

4. La manera en que ríe

5. ...

**Kenny:** ¡Su trasero!

**Stan:** su trasero... ¿Qué? ¡No!... bueno, sí, pero no ahora... digo... digo... ay ya pues, su trasero

**Resistance: **supongo que todos aman su trasero… **Craig, Dile un poema a Tweek**

_Tweek, querido_

_Hay algunas cosas que no sabes_

_Mi querido amigo_

_¿Por qué tomo tu taza de café tan incesante?_

_Uso tu camiseta como funda de almohada_

_Me tienes con una mentalidad abismada _

_Quiero arruinar nuestra amistad_

_Deberíamos ser amantes en su lugar_

_No sé cómo decirlo_

_Pues en serio eres mi mejor amigo_

**Kyle: **que buen poema

**Wendy: **no puedo creer que se le ocurriera así, espontáneamente…

**Resistance: **no se lo ideo, esa es la letra de una canción de Studio Killers, solo le cambió el principio y la letra

**Craig: **¿Qué importa? Rimó, ¿No?

**Resistance: **eso sí… **Pip, Butters y Tweek: Bailen de manera provocativa frente a Damien, Craig y Kenny**

**Butters: **o-oh, sa-salchicas

**Resistance: **bien, así pueden cumplir el reto anterior, serán lo opuesto (Los 3 rubios tragan en seco, se van a cambiar sus ropas por algo más "Cómodo" Cuando regresan, se comienza a escuchar la canción "Silly Boy" y así inician a bailar de una manera provocadora. Tweek sube su pierna derecha y la reposa sobre el regazo de Craig, mientras se mueve como viborita, Buters se sienta sobre las piernas de Kenny cara a cara y mueve sus caderas de adelante hacía atrás. Pip imita a Butters sentándose sobre el regazo de Damien y comienza a deshacer el nudo de su corbata, atando las muñecas de Damien. Comienza a abrir su camisa botón por botón)

**Stan: **¡Hey! ¡Solo tenían que bailar, no hacer un puto Strip Tease!

**Resistance: **tú siempre echando todo a perder

**Stan: **¡Solo continúa con el último reto!

**Resistance: **bien… **Ah sí, Damien, Te reto a que te vistas de blanco y actúes como una persona que ama a dios y, y, y, y, yap**

-voy a morir… de verdad que lo haré… (Producción le lanza ropa juvenil y blanca. Sin oponer resistencia se va a cambiar, luego regresa)

**Craig: **adelante… di cuanto amas a Dios

**Damien: **(traga nervioso)… Padre nuestro… (Todos comienzan a sonreír, nunca habían visto al Anticristo tan vulnerable) g-gracias por darme la vida día a día… (Se nota claramente como comienza a sudar) también gracias por bendecirme, padre mío (le sangra la nariz) ah..ah…ser supremo, ser divino… (Comienza a toser bruscamente y cae al suelo de rodillas, a todo mundo se le borra la sonrisa)

**Craig: **Damien…

**Damien: **gr-gracias por cuidarme, Dios mío… (Vuelve a toser fuertemente y baja la mirada)

**Stan: **oye. Ya puedes parar…

**Damien: **¡Santificado sea tu nombre! (Vomita sangre y al levantar la vista, se nota que en sus ojos escurre sangre a mares)

**Pip: **¡Damien, ya para! (Tose por última vez y se desmaya)

**Resistance: **veeerga… ¡Producción! (Llegan los de producción y corren a auxiliar al joven) b-bueno… esto ha sido todo por hoy ¡Esperamos que se hayan divertido! ¿Si Damien estará bien? (La cámara lo enfoca y se ve que está reaccionando mientras toma agua) sí, estará bien ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Resistance: **¡Buenas a todo el mundo, hoy retornamos con más energía que antes! Así que comencemos de una vez… **Cartman, Claro que pagaré la boda amorcito, te amo :'c**

-hmmm… interesante, bueno, hablemos de mi despedida de soltero primero. Quiero unas cuantas putas para mí solo, también una de esas que salen de un pastel que diga "¡Felicidades, Eric!" También quiero que en la boda haya piñata, claro, usaremos al judío para eso

**Kyle: **¡Ni lo sueñes, culón!

**Cartman: **Kahl, la pregunta es para mí, así que por favor, vete al carajo y déjame continuar… ejem… también quiero que la luna de miel sea en un lugar muy caro y fino y…

**Resistance: **ya cállate… **Stan, ¿Ya no te importó ser amigo de Gary?**

-por un tiempo no, pero ahora somos muy buenos amigos

**Kyle, ¿Te parece incómodo que la gente siempre vea tu trasero? XD**

-en algunas veces, a decir verdad…

**Kenny, ¿Eres bisexual?**

-cariñito mío, yo en verdad soy Pansexual, amo a todo ser viviente

**Resistance: **bien, sigamos… **Kyle, ¿Por qué enamoraste de Rebecca?**

-por ser inteligente, la verdad la única chica así de inteligente que he conocido es ella

**¿Y te enamorarías de una chica sí fuese más inteligente y tuviese una personalidad que gustas?**

-la verdad no, en mi opinión, si tu novia es igual a ti, te aburrirías de ella pues es como si salieras contigo mismo, es mejor una persona diferente con la que experimentes diferentes cosas día a día y no una vida rutinaria

**Stan, ¿Qué te haría gustar más de Wendy y como te enamorarías de ella en el pasado?**

**-**que cambiara un poquitín su actitud celosa y posesiva y más enamorado de ella como lo estuve en un pasado no creo poder hacerlo

**¿Y gustas del buen cuerpo de una mujer bonita?**

-algunas veces, pero mayormente me atrae la forma de ser y los sentimientos

**Cartman, ¿Te gustaría golpear varios autores de los fics?**

-no siempre… excepto cuando me juntan con la rata judía o con el marica de Butters, en serio ¿Me creen alguien tan estúpido o marica como para enamorarme de uno de esos 2?

**¿Y sí pudieses darles una paliza sin consecuencia para ti lo haría ahora?**

-sí, la verdad sí

**¿Kenny, como te volviste adicto a la pornografía?**

-igual que los adictos a la cocaína, una vez que la pruebas, no la puedes dejar

**Liane, ¿Cuál fue el hombre que más amaste?**

-oh, fue hace tanto tiempo… que en verdad no recuerdo bien su nombre

**¿Y qué quieres para su hijo?**

-toda la felicidad el resto de su vida

**Para todos, ¿Cuáles son sus mayores deseos?**

**Stan: **no ser como mi padre en el futuro…

**Kyle:** tener una buena vida, buen trabajo y una hermosa familia

**Kenny: **encontrar a alguien que me brinde tanto placer por el resto de mi vida

**Cartman: **ser como mi _führer _(una lágrima escurre por su mejilla)

**Craig: **que mi cuyo tenga descendientes, a los cuales cuidaré por el resto de mi vida

**Tweek: **¡Gha!.. p-poder tomar c-café sin t-tanto temblor…

**Clyde: **tener un restaurante de tacos mexicano

**Token: **ser un abogado exitoso

**Wendy: **poder ser presidenta por un día

**Bebe: **casarme con Orlando Bloom…aahhh….

**Gregory: **poder gobernar un país justo y demócrata

**Christophe: **lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, es algo que cumpliré en un futuro

**Damien: **opino igual que el franchute, seré el gobernante del mundo

**Pip**: ser alguien recordado por hacer algo bueno o importante

**Resistance: **interesante… interesante… **¿Cartman porque además de llamar a tu rana Clyde‚ hiciste la canción de besos con sabor a taco?_ No digas porque si Pd:No creo que hayan ganado la de centipede porque tiene todas las estrellas \(•o•)/**

-el sapo Clyde fue llamado así por hecho divino y yo no fui quien hizo la canción de "_Taco Flavored Kisses", _fue la srita. Lopez

**Resistance: **me has hecho recapacitar… **Trent :o por Dios! lo hiciste y sin negar, weón no sabía que eras tan pinche Intenso xD no te creas, me encantaron los piropos x333 y como soy mujer de palabra -saca una carpeta como si de una agente secreto se tratase-mis abogados dicen que con esto podrás salir de del reformatorio tan rápido como canta un gallo, amigo te adoro**

-gracias, pensar que obtuve mi libertad con solo decir todas esas tonterías

**Kyle, ¿Qué harías si los padres de Ike decidieran volver a llevárselo a Canadá?**

-detenerlos, obviamente. Primero lo dan en adopción y no se preocupan de él y luego se lo quieren llevar, cambian de opinión como si nada ¿Y luego se lo quieren volver a llevar? Que no jodan

**¿Cuáles serían tus últimas palabras si estuvieses al borde de la muerte?**

-no sé con sinceridad, quizás será todo espontaneo… o tal vez "Hijos de puta"

**¿Qué opinas de la fanática que te ponen a ti y a Ike como pareja?**

**-**¡¿Ike y yo hemos sido emparejados?!

**Stan, ¿Qué harías si te enteras de que Wendy está al borde de la muerte?**

-preocuparme, ha sido la única niña que me ha gustado y enterarme que va a morir puede destrozarme

**Ike, ¿Cuál sería tu plan maestro si Stan te quisiera robar a tu hermano?**

-mandarlo dentro de una caja a China mientras esté dormido

**¿Qué opinas de las fanáticas que te ponen a ti y Kyle como pareja?**

-que son algo raras… pero en verdad no le veo nada de malo después de todo hermanos de sangre no somos ¡No quise insinuar nada!

**Resistance: **sí, claro… **Ike, ¿Volviste a ver a McCain y los otros?**

-no... Y en verdad que si los quiero ver

**¿Volviste a ver a Bob el feo, Scott y los esquimales?**

-tristemente perdimos contacto luego de salvar a la princesa

**Cartman, ¿Qué harías si alguien se caga en una pizza (la mejor comida)?**

-¡Lo asesino con mis manos de la manera más horrible e inimaginable!

**¿Sigues viendo al idiota de Pewdiepie?**

-no después de que ese cabrón me robara mi aparición con esos famosos sin talento

**General, ¿Sigue jugando WoW?**

**Kyle: **lo jugamos por un tiempo más

**Stan: **luego ya no lo quisimos jugar

**Kenny: **cierto, ahora mismo solo nos ocupamos de jugar Dota por ratos

**Resistance: **buen juego, proseguimos… **Cartman, ¿Dejarías de ser como eres el día del apocalipsis?**

-¡Claro que no! En esos momentos, es cuando se debe ser más fuerte y valiente

**Gregory, Eres el hombre perfecto, Eres lindo, listo y caballeroso, ¿Quién te enseño? :c**

-gracias por tus cumplidos (da una reverencia) y fue mi noble padre y mi agraciada madre, ambos me enseñaron a ser un caballero tanto con hombres como con damas

**Cartman: **¿Tu madre o padre son también sangrones y presumidos como tú?

**Gregory:** por tu falta de educación, puedo notar que nunca has sido criado como es debido ¿No es así?

**Cartman: **¡Vete a cagar, francés de mierda!

**¿Algún ritual de belleza?**

-no, ninguno, cada ser humano es bello a su manera

**Christophe, ¿Alguien en especial con quien te acostarías?**

-nadie

**Pip, Te amo3**

-me sonrojas… igual te quiero (sonríe angelicalmente)

**Randy, cuando eras un niño ¿Eras como Stan? oh sea ¿Eras la voz de la razón, alguien maduro y el más "normal" de entre los chicos?**

-no en verdad, ése era Gerald

**Liane ¿A qué edad fue cuando tuviste tu primera relación sexual y con quién fue?**

-la primera vez fue a los 14 años, con mi primer novio

**Señor Sombrero, ¿Cómo terminó metido en el culo del señor Esclavo y que se siente estar ahí?**

-…..es... horrible…

**Gerald, ¿Qué tan amigos eran Stuart y tú de jóvenes?**

-los mejores, imagínate, todos los días salíamos a muchos lugares

**Abuelo Marsh ¿Usted mato a su abuelo cuando eras un chico?**

-¡Claro que sí, Billy!

**Steven ¿Su padre era igual de estricto contigo como lo eres con Butters y como eras cuando tenías su edad?**

-sí, y por ello lo soy con Butters, quiero que sea un hombre de buenos principios y moral, como yo

**Carol ¿Contrajo matrimonio con Stuart por amor o porque él la embarazó a usted de Kevin?**

-ambas a decir verdad

**Sharon ¿Qué le vio a Randy para que se casara con él?**

-siempre fue muy popular entre las chicas, por su forma rebelde y graciosa de ser

**Dr. Mephisto ¿Cuál fue su primer experimento?**

-cloné un elefante bebé… no salió del todo bien, pero al menos lo intenté

**Señor Garrison, cuando reconoció ser gay ¿Con quién tuvo su primera relación?**

-después de enfrentar los cargos de mi supuesta "Pederastia" Tuve una relación de poca duración con un sujeto que era miembro de NAMBLA

**Chef, la misma pregunta de Liane**

-fue a los 16 años en una borrachera, desperté en un motel y había una nota en el espejo que decía "Luego nos vemos, cielo"

**Shelia, si antes era una perra de Jersey ¿Por qué ahora es tan estricta y sobreprotectora que se queja por todo?**

-porque no quiero que mis hijos cometan mis errores

**Diablo ¿Cómo paso de ser "el máximo representante del mal" a ser un marica muerde almohadas?**

-fue culpa de Saddam…

**Directora Victoria ¿Es cierto que usted una vez mato a alguien y por eso siempre es tan precavida?**

-no me gano nada con mentirte, aunque prefiero que siga en secreto

**Señor Mackey ¿Alguna vez ha dicho un buen consejo que en verdad valga la pena?**

-todo consejo que he dado han sido bueno para los niños, ¿mmkay?...o eso creo, ¿mmkay?

**Señor Tucker ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando todos vieron el "seto" de su mujer?**

-me sorprendí ¡Ya no existe la privacidad en este país!

**Y por último... Jesús ¿Cómo reaccionó al saber que unos terroristas en París mataron a varias personas en nombre de... ya sabe, el innombrable? ¿Y cuál es la opinión de él al respecto?**

-hijo mío… prefiero no tocar ese tema, que sigan las preguntas

**Resistance: **oohh…**Cartman eres un tonto ¡Un tonto! ¿Cómo te sientes al haber arruinado tu reto?**

-¡No fue mi culpa, coño!

**Gregory te gusto hacerlo (el sexo) con Stan?**

-oh my God… ¿Qué pregunta? Claro que no

**Christopher ¿Si fueras Gay a quien elegirías como tu hombre?**

-ya lo he dicho, sería Gregory, mi _chienne sexuelle_

**Damien: **que ya han de saber que eso es ser "_perra sexual"_

**Gregory**: ¡_My God, Christophe!_

**Christophe: **¿Qué? si me lo han preguntado

**Pregunta General, ¿Qué harían si supiera que es su último día de vida? (también te incluyes Kenny...no eres tan inmortal como lo piensas)**

**Stan: **vivir al límite

**Kenny:** tener la mejor orgía de mi vida

**Kyle: **despedirme de todo ser querido… y golpear a Cartman, quisiera oírlo llorar por última vez

**Cartman: **primero ver como Kyle muere dolorosamente

**Craig: **sostener a mi cuyo por última vez

**Clyde: **comer un pinche taco gigante de al pastor o de bisteque con salsa, limón, sal…

**Token: **hacer mi testamento

**Tweek: **¡Oh Jesús! ¡No quiero morir!... b-bueno, tampoco es que quiera ser eterno… p-pero tampoco quiero morir d-de un día para o-otro

**Gregory: **ya he hablado de esto antes con Christophe, y hemos decidido tener la mejor aventura de nuestras vidas

**Christophe: **ese se suponía que era nuestro secreto

**Damien: **¿Yo? ¿Morir? ¡Ja!

**Pip: **tocar por última vez el violín

**Resistance: **inspirador, Pip… seguimos antes de dar inicio a los retos… **Cartman, ¡No puedo creerlo! desperdiciaste una gran oportunidad al matar a Kyle. Pero ¿Cuándo le dirás a Kyle que él te debe la vida?**

-¡Que no fue mi culpa, coño! Y nunca, a ese judío no le debo nada, estamos a mano en todo

Butters, ¿Cuales son todas tus personalidades?

-b-bueno no p-puedo decirlo, m-mis padres me dijeron q-que si volvía a to-tocar ese tema m-me castigarían

Stan, Si Kyle no hubiese aparecido ¿Quién crees que hubiese sido tu mejor amigo?

-supongo yo que sería Kenny

Cartman: ¡Ni lo sueñes, hippie, consíguete a tu propio mejor amigo!

Stan: pero eso me lo preguntaron

Kenny: ay, Cartman… me quieres

Cartman: ¡Tú cállate, marica pobre!

Kenny, ¿Sos bisexual o pansexual?

-pansexual

Clyde, Si estas en una relación homosexual ¿Te considerarías dominante o pasivo?

-creo que es mejor ser pasivo, todo el cariño te lo dan

Craig, ¿Alguna vez te masturbaste pensando en Tweek?

-no, y no creo que a alguien le interese en quién o qué hago mientras me la jalo

**Resistance: **bueno… hemos terminado las preguntas, ahora vendrán los retos y el primero es para Stan… **Stan dile un poema a Cartman**

_Eres grande como ballena_

_Redondo como la luna llena,_

_No sé si eres de alma grande_

_Pero si de línea gruesa, _

_Una endeble promesa_

_Y tus andares son_

_Una comedia cierta,_

_Eres todo tú un sol,_

_Una galaxia entera_

_Y no se sabe dónde acabas_

_Ni tampoco dónde empiezas._

_Así mismo es el tamaño de mi corazón_

_Tan largo como tu cinturón_

_No hay comparación para mi amor_

**Todos: **aaaawwww

**Craig: **muy lindo, Marsh, pero debo decirte que no era necesariamente un poema de amor (Stan se sonroja y termina vomitando)

**Resistance: **mejor seguimos, ahora pasamos a los retos… **Christophe seduce a Gregory y haz que tengan sexo 7u7**

**Christophe: **que mierda

**Resistance: **anda, que no tenemos tu tiempo

**Christophe: **_merde…___

(El castaño se acerca lentamente, baja un poco su camisa dando vista a su hombro, poniendo nervioso al inglés. Pasa las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Gregory y abre un poco la camisa de éste, acerca sus labios a su cuello y susurra un ligero "_Mon amour". Gregory bajó su mirada, en ese momento, el francés tomo el mentón del rubio y le planteó un beso estilo "francés")_

**Gregory: **Chris-Christophe…

**Christophe: **_je veux faire avec vous_

**Gregory: **o-okay… (Ambos chicos se retiran a una habitación)

**Resistance: **van a tardar, mejor continuamos… **Kyle y Butters cómanse un plátano sensualmente**

(Los pobres tragan nerviosos, producción les pasa un plátano. Buttes comienza pelándolo desde arriba, luego Kyle comienza a lamerlo de los lados mientras que Butters lo lame desde arriba, ambos totalmente sonrojados y violables)

**Kenny: **será mejor que paren… no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar a continuación

**Resistance: **b-bueno… **Clyde besa a Kevin apasionadamente**

-yo…bueno… no sé besar…

**Ike: **me consta…

**Resistance: **no importa, inténtalo (Clyle se acerca a Kevin, rodea el cuello de este y comienza a acercarse hasta juntar sus labios, continúan el beso hasta que se les acaba el aire, luego de hacerlo se nota un hilo de saliva)

**Cartman: **¡Qué asco, Clyde!

**Clyde: **¡F-fue un maldito reto!

**Resistance: **sweeeet… **les reto a todos ustedes encontrar sus tos futuros y de otro universo paralelo**

**Stan: **ok, suena divertido… (Aparece una maquina rara, en la que todos suben y se van a otro universo paralelo en la que encuentran a sus otras personalidades. Pasa 1 hora hasta que los desgraciados regresan al set) vaya, ¿Quién diría que el opuesto de Cartman seria amable

**Kyle: **eso ya lo hemos visto

**Craig: **Dios, el doble de Damien es un ángel

**Clyde: **si, y el de Pip es un maldito

**Resistance: **¡Disculpen!... tienen más retos que cumplir

**Cartman:** tsk, que aburrido…

**Resistance: **no me importa… **Que Kenny le haga un blowjob a Craig**

-¡Manos a la obra! Digo, boca…

**Craig: **ni creas que te me vas a acercar, McCormick

**Cartman**: oh, vamos ¿Acaso no te gustaría tener un mini-servicio gratis?

**Craig: **no

**Clyde: **dice que sí

**Craig: **pero no… (Producción se lo lleva en contra de su voluntad, atrás de ellos va Kenny. Dentro de la habitación se escuchan negaciones y gemidos)

**Resistance: **mientras tanto… **Bebe y wendy beshito -3- (Entre ustedes)**

**Wendy: **¿Qué?

**Bebe: **anda, Wendy, mientras más rápido, mejor, (Acerca a Wendy y la besa) Listo ¿Tan difícil era?

**Wendy: **emm…

**Reto a stan a gritar: OMG JUSTIN BIEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEER (En modo fanboy XD)**

**Y que torturen a ese ciego de mierda**

-esto es tan…vergonzoso….

**Cartman: **solo hazlo, marica

**Stan: **oh por Dios… ¡OMG, JUSTIN BIEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! (grita con un tono afeminado al estilo Flanders) doloroso… pero ahora podré torturarlo… sigan pasando los retos mientras hago un "Bieber's destruction"

**Cartman & Kyle, Que ambos tengan una conversación en hebreo-Alemán. Kyle habla en hebreo y Cartman en alemán**

**Kyle: **yo no hablo hebreo

**Cartman: **¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes tu propio idioma rata?

**Kyle: **¡No insultes, gordo pendejo!

**Cartman: **_homo_

**Kyle: **¡Que te calles!

**Cartman: **_trottel_

**Kyle: **¡Ya para, maldita sea!

**Cartman: **_ihre mutter ist eine schlampe_

**Kyle: **¿Qué dijiste, gordo?

**Cartman: **oh nada, simplemente dije _ihre mutter ist eine schlampe_

**Kyle: **¡Hoy te mueres, culón! (Y sin más, Kyle comienza a atacar a Cartman)

**Resistance: **¡Por Dios, sepárenlos, producción! (Con mucho esfuerzo lo logran) Santo Cielo ¡Esto no es el programa de Laura!

**Kyle: **todo fue culpa del gordo

**Cartman: **¡No fue mi culpa, dijeron que eso era un reto, maldita sea!

**Kyle: ¡**¿Qué fue todo eso que dijiste?!

**Damien: **a ver, te dijo de primera "Gay o maricón" luego dijo "Idiota" y remató con "Tu madre es una perra"

**Kyle: **¡Yo te mato!

**Resistance: **producción, no lo suelten… ah, parece que aquí hay un reto que te va a calmar

**Kyle: **¡¿Cuál?!

**Trent Boyett, Besa a Kyle de la manera más cursi y apasionada que se te ocurra**

**Cartman: **a ver si así se calma la fiera

**Kyle: **¡Ni creas que con un beso voy a...! (Para sorpresa de todos, Trent apareció de repente y besó a Kyle, cuando éste se tranquilizó, continuaron el beso, Trent sujetando la cadera de Kyle y Kyle rodeando el cuello de Trent)

**Resistance: **bueno, ya se pueden separar

**Trent: **ok (suelta a Kyle) con tal de que se callaran

**Wendy, Actúa como perro xD ya sabes, siéntate, rueda, come dog show xD**

(La hica se acuesta en el piso, ladra y le da la "patita" a su mejor amiga, da vueltitas en el piso y por último, Bebe le rasca la panza)

**Kenny: **¡Yo también quiero!

**Wendy: **¡Ni lo creas, Kenny!

**Kyle, Stan & Trent: Hagan una escena de infieles, tipo novela mejicana exagerada xD (Que Kyle le sea descaradamente infiel a Stan con Trent xD)**

**Kyle, Trent y Stan: **¡¿Qué?!

**Wendy: **sí, que emocionante

**Bebe: **aww, yo si quiero verlo

**Stan:** pero…

**Resistance: **¡No se diga más!

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Trent: **Kyle, escapa conmigo

**Kyle: **sabes que no puedo… me han comprometido con otro hombre llamado Stan Marsh

**Trent: **escapa ahora que tienes oportunidad, prometo hacerte muy feliz el resto de tu vida

**Kyle: **Trent…. (Ambos jóvenes unen sus labios en un "dulce" beso, hasta que otro chico entró a la habitación)

**Stan: **¡Kyle!

**Kyle: **¡Stan! (gritó sin separase de los brazos de su amado)

**Stan: **¡Desgracias! (en ese momento trata de golpear a Kyle, pero Trent se interpuso entre ellos )

**Trent: **¡No lo toques! Si quieres algo con él ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mí! (Stan comenzó a golpear al rubio)

**Kyle: **¡No! ¡Basta, Stan! ¡Déjalo! (Trata de separarlos)

**Craig: **que realista….

**Kenny: **¡Sí!

**Kyle: **¡No, es en serio, sepárenlos!

**Token: **podrían ganar un premio a mejor actuación

**Kyle: **¡¿No me oyen, pendejos?!

**Resistance: **que actores…

**Wendy: **¡Kyle tiene razón, sepárenlos!

**Stan: **¡Ayuda, Trent golpea como un gorila!

**Resistance: **¡Ay! ¡Producción, producción! ¡Sepárenlos, por Dios! (Producción hace caso y logran separarlos)

**Resistance: **que fuerte, mejor continuemos… ** Kyle, Me encanta tu trasero 3, Bailale bien sensualote el baile del tubo a Stan, peroooooo, ¡CON TANGA! tu eres libre de elegir la parte de arriba mientras no tape tu culo, lo que pase después cosa tuya. Stan, Puedes desvestir y tocar a Kyle mientras te baila**

-¡Oh, por favor!...

**Kenny: **vamos, Ky, estoy seguro de que todos queremos ver eso…

**Resistance: **ya oíste al pervertido, adelante, adelante… (Kyle solo bufa molesto, se va a otro cuarto y al regresar regresa con una tanga roja, arriba trae puesto un corsé negro)

**Kyle: **¡No digan nada, es lo único que había en vestidores! (Del suelo sale un tubo justo en frente del sillón donde se encontraba Stan. Se oye la canción "Yo soy sexy" y Kyle comienza a darle vueltas y comienza a hacer acrobacias "sexys" Stan por instinto –y juego- le da una nalgada) ¡Stanley!

**Stan: **¿Qué? si me lo permitieron

**Kyle: **de verdad que odio estos retos (Termina la música y todo queda con un Stan a punto de morir por hemorragia nasal y un Kyle con la tanga llena de dólares) ¿Saben? ¡No tenían por qué haberme dado dinero, idiotas!

**Kenny: **no seas modesto, Ky

**Clyde: **además, mira cuánto dinero ganaste

**Kyle: **sí, 2000 malditos dólares y 50 centavos tuyos, Clyde

**Clyde: **el único dólar que tenía lo gasté en goma de mascar…

**Craig: **me sorprende que no se le parara al pelirrojo

**Kyle: **¡Jódete, Craig!

**Resistance: **bueno, ya, seguimos… S**oy "fan" de Butters le reto a cortarle la pierna a Craig como venganza xD**

**Craig: **¿Venganza de qué?

**Resistance: **¿Qué más da?... denle un hacha a Butters (Producción le entrega a Butters el hacha)

**Butters: **y-yo no quiero ha-hacer e-esto

**Cartman: **¡Adelante, marica!

**Butters: **o-oh Dios, pe-perdón, Craig… (Y de un movimiento le corta la pierna al susodicho)

**Craig: **¡Hijo de puta!

**Resistance: **te darán una prótesis, mientras producción limpia el piso, pasemos a otro reto…**Pip y Butters estén en una relación amorosa por lo que quede del día**

**Butters: **bu-bueno, e-eso no está tan mal… (Toma a Pip de la mano)

**Pip: **creo que por algo se empieza…

**Kyle: **fue un reto corto, por lo menos dense un beso (Pip y Butters sonrojados se dan un piquito veloz)

**Gregory ten sexo con Christopher Tu domínalo :D**

**Gregory: **¡Oh por Dios!

**Christophe: **ven acá, te enseñaré las consecuencias de ser un marica inglés… (Se retira con Gregory, a continuación se escuchan "_No, Mole, please, stop!... oh... yeah, yeah…" "agh… mon amour…. Mon ami… ¡Ah!")_

**Resistance: **creo que se van a tardar un poquitín… **Cartman...mata a Kyle judíamente...y no te equivoques de nuevo...si lo haces que una manada de lobos te violara xD**

-ahora no me equivocaré, ¡Lo juro! (toma a Kyle fuertemente del brazo y lo ata a un poste, luego saca un rifle) ¡Ahora sí, judío idiota!

**Resistance: **¡No, Cartman!

**Cartman: **¡Cállate! Como dicen, el reto es un reto…

**Resistance: **¡Alto! (Cartman dispara y solo salen serpentinas y una banderita que dice "Boom")

**Cartman: **¿Qué carajo?

**Resistance: **iba a decirte que esa arma era de utilería

**Cartman: **ay no… ¡Otra oportunidad, una y ya!

**Resistance: **lo siento, pero es la segunda vez que te equivocas, ahora tendrás que esperar otro turno, y como dice el sr. Burns ¡Suelten a los lobos!

**Craig: **es a los perros

**Resistance: **lo sé, solo que en el reto especificaron lobos, así que ¡Liberen a los lobos!

**Cartman: **pero…

**Kyle: **no hay tiempo, culón. A correr… (El gordo hace caso y comienza a correr como loco)

**Resistance: **bien y por último… **Stan y Gregory cásense 3 y prométanse amor por lo que queda del Show (malvada? yo no lo creo)** awww, mis vidos, hágalo ya

**Gregory: **con tal de que esto termine pronto (Se arrodilla ante Stan) Stanley, amor mío… quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar qué pase, eres la luz de mis ojos, el aire que respiro… te amo y prometo quererte hasta que el show termine

**Stan: **Gregory, a pesar de que te sigo odiando, prometo llevarme contigo como si de mi amor tratase por lo que resta del show

**Resistance: **hasta sierto punto me cortaron la inspiración, así que mejor seguimos, aquí tenemos un reto de una fangirl del Crenny. **Yo sé que todos aman el creek pero yo quiero crenny! Asi que reto a Craig y Kenny a actuar como novios durante todo un día!**

**Kenny: **me encanta la idea (Toma la mano de Craig y entrelazan sus dedos

**Craig: **esto es suficiente

**Kenny: **¡Claro que no! (Toma a Craig del cuello de su chamarra, lo acerca y le besa desenfrenadamente)

**Resistance: **golosos… **Pip dile a Damien lo que más odias de él. Si es que hay algo**

-lo único que odio de él, es que se enfade fácilmente

**Damien: **¡No es verdad, idiota!

**Pip: **¿Ven?

**Butters cantale una canción a Kenny**

-o-oh… b-bueno… (Producción le brinda un micrófono y comienza a cantar "Never close your eyes" de Adam Lambert)

**Kenny: **joder, tiene una buena voz

**Kyle: **¡Que pase a la segunda ronda!

**Kenny insulta a Kyle (?**

-amm… ¡Judío!

**Resistance: **que fuerte…**Tweek dale sex* oral a Craig -tengo un problema serio (?-**

**Craig: **y uno muy grave…

**Kenny: **¡No dejaré que toquen a mi novio!

**Kyle: **supongo que tiene más votaciones el "Creek"

**Kenny: **¡No me importa!

**Resistance: **pues debe, además es un reto

**Kenny: **pff (Craig y Tweek con todo gusto se largan a otra habitación, se oyen gemidos y por último la tos de Tweek)

**Tweek: **_¡Oh por Dios, casi me ahogo!_

**Cartman: **¿Cuánto le habrá salido a Craig?

**Stan: **ni idea…

**Cartman dile a cada uno de los presentes que más odias sobre ellos.**

-ah, pan comido… Stan, eres un hippie pendejo, Kyle, eres un judío, pelirrojo y de Jersey, Kenny, eres pobre y por tú culpa nos suben los impuestos, Craig, eres un amargado idiota, Clyde, eres un retrasado mental, Token, eres negro, digo no es que por eso te odie, en verdad es lo único que se me ocurre. Tweek, tus temblores son irritantes, Wendy, eres una puta, Bebe, tú igual, Gregory, eres un presumido de lo peor, Topo, eres un guerrillero psicópata, Damien, das miedo y Pip, eres un francés marica

**Pip: **¡No me digas, francés, gordo pendejo de mierda! (Todos quedan con cara de "WTF?)

**Resistance: **y para concluir… **Ike dile 3 píropos a Georgie**

-bueno… Georgie, quiero ser el murciélago que cuelga en tu habitación para verte dormir todas las noches

**Georgie: **diack…

**Ike: **dime tu nombre completo y te pido a Santa el próximo año

**Georgie: **….

**Stan: **no despierta reacción alguna

**Kyle: **¡Tú puedes, Ike!

**Ike: **esta no fallará… Georgie…Me deslizo entre las sombras para robarte un beso al igual que la muerte para robarme la vida…

**Todos: **…

**Ike: **….¿Y?...(no responde, solo toma a Ike y lo besa apasionadamente

**Resistance: **lo logró… ¡Bueno, nos vemos la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**Resistance: **ya llegamos, lamentamos la demora. Pero tuve que realizar unos cuantos exámenes antes de entrar a vacaciones otra vez, y bueno, no podía dejar el show a cargo de alguno de estos locos, por lo tanto no hubo transmisión, ¡Pero ahora sí! bueno, tiempo de contestar preguntas y hacer retos, que comience el show. La primera pregunta es para el Dr. Mephisto. **¿Por qué a varios de sus experimentos tienen varios culos?**

-en mi primer experimento fue incluido un culo por accidente y fue todo un éxito, por eso varios más lo tienen

**¿Te gusta eso?**

-claro, por eso he tenido éxito

**¿Y como es su relación con su hijo Terrance?**

-aunque no pase mucho tiempo con él, nuestra relación padre e hijo es muy buena

**¿Y con sus asistente Kevin?**

-también es muy buena, es un excelente ayudante, dispuesto a servirme en todo experimento

**¿Stan, paraste de ser alcohólico?**

-pues… bebo solo en las fiestas y cuando salgo con mis amigos ¿Eso cuenta como ser alcohólico?

**¿Gustarías de tener hijos con alguien?**

-claro, como todo mundo

**¿Y cuál es la cosa que gustas más de sus aventuras con los chicos?**

-los momentos épicos e inolvidables en cada momento, son muchos recuerdos que vuelve tu vida algo interesante

**Kyle, ¿Cómo es su relación con Garrsion? Por ser uno de los mejores de la clase**

-normal, no me da favoritismo en nada, ni a mí ni a Wendy

**¿Y por qué no cuertas su pelo?**

-lo hago, pero siempre vuelve a crecer

**¿Y desde cuando creció así?**

-desde que era muy pequeño… como a lo años

**Kenny, ¿Qué harías para obtener dinero sí su hermanita estuviese con mucha hambre?**

-todo lo posible, vender mi computadora, mi ropa ¡A mí mismo! Todo lo posible para que ella siempre esté bien

**¿Y cómo está su familia ahora?**

**-**sigue igual, ni mejora ni empeora

**¿Y su hermano Kevin se volvió novio de Shelly?**

-en esas anda

**Cartman, ¿Qué pasó con sus peluches? Es que se vio su muñeca con Karen en los eventos de la vara de la verdad. **

-recuerdo haberla matado… pero si Kenny la recogió de la basura y se la dio a su pobretona hermana ahí ya es asunto tuyo

**Sí pudieses hacer con que un usted de un universo paralelo volviese a ser gordo por mil doláres lo harías (aparece entonces delante de él 1000 dólares y un botón que sí presionado haría causar ese cambio y liberar los mil dólares para Cartman)**

**-**sí, sí lo haría. ¡Quiero mis 1000 dólares!

**A todos, ¿Cuáles son sus héroes favoritos? ¿Y los menos? ¿Y qué gustarían que pasasen en su vida en el pueblo? ¿Cuáles eventos gustarían que ocurriesen?**

**Stan: **Mi héroe favorito siempre ha sido el Capitán América, por eso me disfracé de él. No me agrada mucho Hulk. Me gustaría que unos alienígenas raptaran a Cartman otra vez

**Kyle: **Me encanta la mitología nórdica, por ello mi héroe favorito es Thor y no sé… me desagrada algo El Hombre Araña. Y al igual que Stan, que el culón sea capturado de nuevo

**Kenny: **Iron Man es el mejor héroe que he conocido, creo que puedo llegar a ser tan rico como él, en verdad Gambito no se me hizo un personaje interesante, sí, es alguien importante en los X-Men, pero no se me hizo alguien así de "Wow"…ah, y me gustaría que regresara Cthulhu, fue genial luchar contra él

**Cartman: **La fuerza de Hulk es como la de ningún otro, y no me agrada La Mole, ósea ¡Todo mundo sabe que Hulk es mejor! También me encantaría que regresara Cthulhu, así todos volverían a respetar mi autorida'h… digo… la del Coon

**Gregory: **francamente no me atraen las cosas de acción, solamente vi la última película de los X-Men y aun así no entendí nada

**Mole: **Scott Summers, solo eso, no hay una razón en específico, todos los héroes me agradan y sería buena otra aventura como cuando tratamos de rescatar a Terrance y Phillip

**Pip: **Mi favorito es Ojo de Halcón, lo que me ha dado tristeza es que fue asesinado… y bueno, todos los héroes son excelentes, solo me desagradan los villanos y creo que prefiero que todo esté en paz…

**Damien: **¿Héroes? Que ñoñada

**Satán: **pero hijo, si tienes tu cuarto estampado de todo tipo de superhéroes

**Damien: **¡Papá!

**Satán: **¿Qué tiene hijo? hasta tienes 2 armarios repletos de tus disfraces

**Damien: **¡Pasen a las siguientes preguntas!

**Satán: **además de que te encanta ver y ver las películas una y otra vez

**Damien: **¡Siguientes preguntas, coño!

**Resistance: **uuyy, a ver casi todo son retos, así que primero podré preguntas o notas… así que… Pip, una admiradora… **Pip, pero yo no te quiero, te amo :c**

-oh… pues no sé qué decir…

**Gregory, gijrewiogioreilgjigj me quiero casar contigo :c eres muy lindo, te amo3**

-pues… te correspondería, pero al parecer estás en un debate entre Pip y yo

**¿Damien, que vas a ser tú el día del juicio final?**

-verlos sufrir a todos desde un cómodo sillón

**Resistance: **continuamos proseguimos adelante… **Para Resistance ¿¡Por qué me haces sufrir asi!? **¿Cómo?...si te refieres a los intentos fallidos de Cartman por asesinar a Kyle, eso fue culpa de Cartman, hasta yo trataba de decirle que lo que utilizaba para matar a Kyle era de utilería, pero nunca me hace caso

**¿Cuál es tu estatura?**

-no sé… la verdad es que soy un Hobbit –hablo en serial, me encantó la película- pero lo más aproximado es 1.60 o 1.55

**Cartman, jodido gordo de pacotilla ¿¡Como carajos logras desaprovechar 2 oportunidades!? ¡Me encabronas! ¡Y claro que fue tu culpa!**

-¡Qué no fue mi culpa, coño! ¡¿Quién mierda pone armas de juguete en un show?!

**Stan, ¿Qué se siente estar casado con tu antiguo rival de amor? (según tu)**

-no me importa, después de todo fue todo fingido

**Christopher, ¿Qué sientes al ver el "compromiso" de Gregory? ¿No temes de que ambos maricas se terminen enamorando? La misma pregunta para Kyle pero referente a Stan**

**Christophe: **nada, Gregory no es nada mío

**Kyle: **pues, como dice Stan, todo fue fingido

**Cartman, me pareció ver celos con lo del beso con Clyde ¿Me equivoco?**

-sí, sí te equivocas

**Pregunta General: ¿Qué harían si fueran chicas(os)? (Kenny si diras algo pervertido...mejor cállate)**

**Todos los chicos: **Sería bien puta

**Todas las chicas: **Tarados

**Resistance: **¿Cómo serían entonces, chicas?

**Wendy: **pues haría algo productivo, como dar buenas sugerencias a la política

**Bebe: **sería un modelo, no hay muy buenos "Sex Symbol's"

**Nichole: **ocuparía el tiempo que uso en acompañar a mis amigas al centro comercial en jugar basektball

**Resistance: **muy buena explicación, Nichole…**Cartman, Tendrás todo lo que pidas mi rey, yo pagaré todo :'c**

-está bien, considérate mi prometida, pero para iniciar, quiero mi despedida de soltero, luego mi casa de playa, luego mi viaje

**Gregory, ¿Cómo es que tú y Christophe son muy amigos pero son súper opuestos?**

-bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen, no es algún tipo de indirecta, solo que nuestras diferencias nos unen como equipo y amigos

**Christophe, Te amo ;u;**

**-**ammm… _¿Merci?_

**Liane, ¿Me dejaría casarme con su hijo?**

-claro linda, con tal de que mi calabacín sea feliz

**Stan, ¿Qué se sintió tener senos por un día? XD**

-pues… solo se siente chistoso jugar con ellas

**Kenny: **yo también quiero pechos…

**Pregunta general, ¿Qué es lo primero que harían si fueran del sexo opuesto por un día?**

**Clyde: **de nuevo ya hemos respondido eso antes, por favor vuelva a leer arribita (sonríe nuevamente como niño pequeño e inocente)

**Kenny: **Clyde, ¿Acaso quieres que te viole?

**Clyde: **n-no

**Resistance: **si quieren háganlo…** Trent, ah carajo... como te amo! Ya hasta pienso que deberías de violarte a Kyle xD**

-lo sé, aunque yo no pienso lo mismo

**Sheila, ¿Que se siente saber que tus hijos son puestos la mayoría de las veces como el pasivo de las relaciones homosexuales en la que las fans los ponen, y de paso los emparejan? ¿Los llegarías a shippear?**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dios mío, niños, ahora mismo nos vamos!

**Kyle: **pero mamá…

**Sheila: **¡No se diga más!

**Resistance: **producción, amarren a la sra. Broflovski, ¡De aquí no se me mueve nadie hasta que termine el show!

**Sheila: **¡Suéltenme, yo voy a cuidar a mis hijos!

**Resistance: **continuamos… **Kyle, Sí, Ky, a ustedes los emparejan... de hecho, tú eres emparejado con prácticamente TODOS, hasta con el perro se Stan te han emparejado u.u ... Traumante, pero cierto xD**

-¿Por qué?... digo, habiendo muchos más chicos en South Park, ¿Por qué yo?

**Gregory, Eres un pinchi sensualon... me fascina tu voz xD Sobre todo cuando cantaste La Resistance**

**-**muchas gracias (sonríe)

**Butters, Cielito mío, ¿Que sientes cuando te emparejan con Cartman o Kenny?**

-n-no sé… e-es que no e-entiendo… ¿P-por qué gustan d-de las relaciones ho-homosexuales?

**Phillip, ¿Sí te lo pidieran, serias parte de LA RESISTANCE?**

-claro, todo por lo que es justo

**Pero vamos Jesús ¿Cuál es la opinión del innombrable sobre ese asunto de París?**

-lo único que puedo contestar, hijo mío, es que todo lo que han hecho está mal, más no puedo decir

**Toallín, ¿Cómo es posible que te drogues si eres una toalla? y no me vengas a decir que yo soy la toalla**

-todo es posible en esta vida, amigo. Y nunca olvides llevar una toalla

**Kenny, ¿No tienes miedo de que cuando crezcas seas alguien como tu padre?**

-es por esa razón que planeo tener una carrera en el futuro

**Kyle una pregunta parecida a la de Kenny, ¿No te da miedo ser como tu madre cuando seas adulto?**

-bueno, si mi madre es así es por algo, y bueno, claro que seré protector con mis hijos, pero no hasta el extremo de declararle la guerra a cualquiera solo por algo insignificante

**Butters la misma pregunta que Kenny**

-s-salchichas… b-bueno, t-trataré de ser u-un buen p-padre y n-no ser tan e-estricto como m-mi papá

**Cartman, ¿Sigues llorando en las noches por no tener padre?**

-desde que descubrí que era un colorado… creo que me siento afortunado al no tenerlo

**Wendy, ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para que Stan no te deje por Kyle o por alguien más?**

-Stan ha sido el único chico que en serio me ha gustado, creo que estaría dispuesta a todo

**Liane, ¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo al saber que estaba embarazada de Eric?**

-de primera pensé en abortar, luego recordé que siempre quise una familia

**A Damien le hago la misma pregunta que a Kenny**

-no seré así cuando sea adulto, al contrario, seré el mejor representante del mal que haya tenido el infierno

**Señor Mojón, ¿No ha tratado de divorciarse de su mujer o buscar ayuda para sus problemas?**

-he querido buscar ayuda, parece no quererla, la única opción es el divorcio, pero no quiero hacerlo por mis niños

**Tammy, aparte de Kenny ¿Con qué otro chico te gustaría tener una relación?**

-creo que con Trent Boyett

**Karen ¿Alguno de los amigos de tu hermano te parece guapo?**

-sí, Stan….

**Kenny: **nunca te acerques a mi hermana, Stan

**Stan: **n-no te preocupes, amigo…

**Shelli la misma pregunta que a Karen**

-claro que no, todos son una bola de mojones

**Garrrison ¿No se le hace paradójico que cuando era "mujer" se volvió lesbiana?**

**-**pues en verdad sí, pero fue amor lo que sentí ¡Amor!

**Bebe ¿No te da miedo ser como la madre de Cartman cuando crezcas?**

-¿Quién dijo que seré como ella?

**Topo ¿Quién es tu padre?**

**-**no sé, ese _connard___nos abandonó, pero no me importa, ya es suficiente con que mi madre me aprisiones siempre que lo quiera

**Ike ¿Te has tratado de acostar de nuevo con alguien mayor que tú?**

-después de miss Stevenson intenté con la maestra de quinto grado… algo no salió bien y ahora ella está en la cárcel

**Resistance: **pobre mujer… bueno, seguimos. **Craig, ya admite que te quieres violar a Tweek y que lo amas de la manera más gay del mundo... amo eres el mejor aunque seas un pinche amargado:c .i. te amo pu*o**

-no, no lo haré

**Resistance: **oook… damos inicio a los retos… **Los reto que entren al mundo de los hermano Mario para jugar :D**

(Todos van al primer escenario, claro, cada quién con su equipo)

**Cartman: **abran paso, idiotas, miren como me deshago de ese gato

**Kenny: **no vas a poder hacerlo, culón

**Cartman: **¿Ha no? Solo mira esto, idiota… (Trata de saltar sobre el goomba pero termina perdiendo)

**Kyle: **Pendejo…

**Stan: **no importa, tenemos que intentarlo

**Kenny: **hey, el equipo de Craig ya va a mitad del camino

**Stan:** no nos podemos dar por vencidos ¡Sigamos!

(Todo mundo sigue jugando y continúa de este modo. Craig cayó en el tercer mundo debido a que no pudo saltar bien. Clyde perdió al tratar de lanzar una koopa golpeándose a sí mismo. Tweek tristemente cayó con Clyde. Kenny murió en el segundo mundo porque al baboso se lo comió una planta y Stan lo alcanzó el cabrón de boo . Solo quedan Kyle y Token)

**Kenny: **¡Tú puedes Kyle!

**Clyde: **¡Token! ¡Token! ¡Token!

**Stan: **solo falta que derroten a Bowser ¡Vamos, Kyle!

(Ambos se debaten por quién derrota a Bowser primero. ¿Quieren saber en qué termina?

**Resistance: **en un empate, Bowser terminó aplastándolos los 2… volverían a jugar… de no ser que si lo hacen nuevamente, no podremos parar, así que por lo pronto, vamos a los siguientes retos. **Kyle, con el mismo traje hazle una mamada a Stan enfrente de todos puta y luego le bailas twerking, para que quede caliente y lo dejas rogándote por sexo, todos querrán ver eso perra sucia, eres una perra muy sucia, te adoro3, no me odies :3**

-no sé qué me saca más de onda… tantos insultos hacía mi frágil persona… o que me hayan insultado y luego haberme dicho que me adoran

**Resistance: **eso no importa, ese es tu reto, tienes que cumplirlo

**Kyle: **¿Y si no?

**Resistance: **soltaré a los lobos… (Kyle traga en seco y nuevamente se cambia de ropa. Regresa y cerrando sus ojos comienza a darle sexo oral a Stan, una vez que éste eyaculó en la boca de Kyle y posteriormente haberlo tragado, se comienza a escuchar la canción "Anaconda" y claro, Kyle baila como la Minaj en la última parte del video)

**Kenny: **Kyle… sabe bailar mejor que yo… ¡¿Pero cómo?!

**Clyde: **Dios mío… estoy a punto de tener una erección al ver a un hombre bailar (todos lo miran extrañados) no es mi culpa, son reacciones de cuerpo

**Todos: **eeey… (Sarcasmo)

**Stan, ahora que estás caliente, intenta tener sexo con kyle y luego me dices todo con detalle**

(Por supuesto se lleva a Kyle a la habitación, la cual ha sido nombrada "XXXRoom" y posteriormente se escuchan gemidos y gritos, algunos solo un "Ay" otros "Duele" y otros más "M-Más". Y por último salen los 2 chicos con sus ropas normales aunque algo desarregladas)

**Clyde: **¿Y bien?

**Stan: **¿Qué?

**Craig: **¿No escuchaste el reto? Cuéntanos todo con detalle

**Stan: **a-ah… p-pues… primero tomé a Kyle… luego… luego lo senté sobre mi pe-pene y saltó varias veces…

**Resistance: **…¿Y?

**Stan: **¿Qué?

**Resistance: **¿Qué más?

**Stan: **y ya…

**Kenny: **¡¿Y ya?! ¡Stan, tienes la oportunidad de cojer con el chico con el culo más sabroso del pueblo ¿Y no lo aprovechas?!

**Stan: **¿Pues qué querías que hiciera?

**Kenny: **pues…

**Resistance: **ya, ya, continuemos con los retos… **Damien, vístete de colegiala y ofrecerte como puta**

-a ver, aver, a ver…. Estoy dispuesto a cojerme a Pip, a hacerle de todo enfrente de cualquiera… ¿Pero ser puta? ¿Qué me parezco a la mamá de Cartman?

**Cartman: **¡Jódete, marica! Además tienes que cumplir con el reto, quieras o no

**Stan: **si pudiste actuar como alguien que ama a Dios, que no puedas parecer una puta

**Damien: **pfff… (Truena sus dedos y de repente aparece con una vestimenta igual a la de Britney Spears en "Baby one more time" pero con la falda más arriba) hola… hola guapo ¿Te gustaría pasar un momento agradable?

**Kenny: **¡Sí, nena!

**Damien: **¡Tú chinga tu madre, era actuar como puta, no ser una!

**Resistance: **es verdad… bueno, otro reto. **Christophe, vístete de muñequita sexi y lo mismo que Damien, y luego prediquen la palabra del señor, te amo3, no te enojes**

_-¡Vas te faire encule!_

**Pip: **¿Qué dijo?

**Damien: **dijo vete a la mierda

**Resistance: **ah... bueno solo hazlo, Christophe (únicamente bufa y se viste de muñeca "Barbie Puta")

**Christophe: **_mon amour… _Ven a pasar un rato de amor… _mon a mi…_

**Kenny:** ¿Tú si te vendes o te haces pendejo como Damien? (Pregunta con un tono molesto)

**Christophe: **¡No me vendo, marica!

**Kenny: **lo dice quien está vestido como Barbie en tiempos de desesperación económica

**Resistance: **¿Ósea?...

**Kenny: **Barbie puta

**Christophe: **¡Te mueres!

**Resistance: **ay ya, Christophe, que producción sostenga al remedo del Che Guevara y mejor sigamos con más retos, aún les falta predicar la palabra del señor

**Christophe: **_chienne…_

**Damien: **ahora sí que voy a morir… (Y en otro tronar de dedos, ambos están vestidos como testigos cargando sus biblias) E-el señor… ha dicho que... (Comienza a sudar) ha-hay que ser buenos con nuestros semejantes…

**Christophe: **ese bastar… digo, El Padre celestial quiere que todos vivamos en un mundo donde solo existan hombres de buena voluntad

**Stan: **eso no es…

**Christophe: **cállate, yo sabré lo que creo que dice esa rata

**Damien: **me duelen…

**Resistance: **¿Qué?

**Damien: **las manos… me duelen… (Le retiran la biblia y descubren unas manos con quemaduras casi de tercer grado)

**Resistance: **holy shit… ¡Producción! (Amablemente llega producción y comienzan a curar a Damien con pomada "Rosamestazona") y b-bueno, me-mejor continuemos. Ah, Cartman, tu amiga te ha mandado otro reto y dice así**… ¡Cartman ahora si mata a Kyle judíamente...y no desistas si falla, sigue intentándolo por el resto del show! (exaltada)**

**Kyle: **¿Saben algo? Yo también estoy harto de la ineptitud de Cartman para matarme. Así que si tanto quiere que me mate (toma una navaja, luego la mano de Eric) A ver si no te equivocas al cortarme la yugular

**Cartman: **Kahl… este es el momento más feliz de mi vida… ¡Qué caiga la sangre de la rata judía! (al pasar la navaja por el cuello de Kyle, notan que ésta solo le produce una mini quemadura en el cuello) ¿Qué carajo? (Kyle le arrebata la navaja y la revisa)

**Kyle: **¡Es de plástico!

**Cartman: **¡No me pinches mames, Resistance!

**Resistance: **¿Yo qué?... si cada que intento decirles algo me callan

**Cartman: **pero… pero…

**Resistance: **¡Proseguimos!... **Kyle Suicidate (Te quiero...pero muerto xD okno)**

-al menos no seré tan idiota como para no hacer bien los retos… (Le quita a Trent su navaja y se corta la yugular, muriendo desangrado)

**Kenny: **¡Mataron a Kyle!... (Nadie dice nada)… Stan…

**Stan: **¿Qué?

**Kenny: **¿No vas a decir lo que sigue?

**Stan: **no, contigo no es lo mismo

**Kenny: **ay…

**Stan y Gregory tengan Sexo como unión a un amor que es fingido :D**

(Los dos muchachos se retiran al XXXRoom –donde por cierto se instaló un simulador donde se ve la luna llena- y así haer su "Unión de amor" más creíble)

**Resistance: **sexo a la luz de la luna llena… están unidos en cuerpo y alma… (Los 2 muchachos salen del cuarto)

**Stan: **ahora sí que odio más que nunca a Gregory

**Gregory: **¿Y crees que tú si eres muy de mi simpatía?

**Para Resistance Suelta los lobos nuevamente :D ¡Déjalos libres!**

**Resistance: **bueno, bien han dicho todos, incluyéndome ¡Suelten a los lobos! Chicos, más vale que empiecen a correr ¡Todos y Todas! (Los lobos son liberados y huyen de mis lindas criaturas peludas. Tras 30 minutos de correr y correr, todos y todas regresan al set con la ropa algo rota y todo mundo cansado) ah… que bello fue ver a mis cachorros

**Gregory: **¡¿Cachorros?! ¡¿En serio?!

**Resistance: **sí, y seguimos. ¡Ah! Kyle, aquí hay algo que te va a gustar

**Kyle: **¿Cuál?...

**OMG ¿¡Cómo no vi esto antes!? Bueno... la verdad es que después de leer como violaban a Ky repetitivas veces (e.é) se me ocurrió algo bien cursi que contrasta con esa pornosidad (?) Stan, te tengo un reto: HAZLE EL AMOR A KYLE. O sea, no te lo cojas e.e Quiero que le hagas pasar una noche especial, ¿Entiendes? Demuéstrale el cariño que le tienes (no precisamente como mejor amigo 1313 (?) y borra todo rastro de los demás de su lindo cuerpo -.- Por faaa, amo el Style *-* Y las cosas rosas, cursis etc... :P P.D: Quiero que Ky diga lo que sintió cuando terminen x3 (sé que me amaran por esto (?) o no... A la mierda lo harán (?)**

**Resistance: **¡Ah! Y hay una P.D…**P.D 2: En el próximo review seguro pido algo Bunny, Kenny prepara tus encantos y Butters tu corazón (?)**

**Kenny: **te tomo la palabra, linda (guiña un ojo)

**Butters: **e-está bien…

**Kyle: **bueno… eso es algo que no se ve siempre…

**Resistance: **no me digas… Ya váyanse al cuarto

**Stan: **(totalmente sonrojado) va-vamos, Ky…

**Kyle: **s-sí…

(Se dirigen al cuarto y no se oye nada, solo gemidos que exclaman a más, pero no con un tono sucio, más bien con uno tranquilo y con calidez notable en las voces de ambos. Pero todo lo que tiene inicio siempre tiene fin, así que salen los 2 muchachos del cuarto, con las ropas bien arregladas)

**Resistance: **¿Y bien?

**Kyle: **ha sido algo…

**Stan: **amm… L-lindo

**Kyle: **sí…

**Kenny: **cuenten detalles, tortolos (Stan toma a Kyle de la mano)

**Stan: **Kenny, fue hacer el amor, no tener sexo. No se pueden contar las intimidades del amor

**Kyle: **¿Po-podríamos repetirlo después?

**Stan: **¿Qué?

**Kyle: **¡Nada!

**Kenny: **pff, aburridos…

**Resistance: **aee pero que leendo… seguimos…**Cartman hazle un oral a Stan enfrente de todos**

-¡No lo haré, me va a contagiar de hippietítis!

**Stan: **y por supuesto no me dejaré

**Resistance: **¡Producción! ¡Producción! (Los amables de producción se llevan a Stan y Cartman a otro cuarto) y de ahí no salen hasta que oiga a Cartman tragar... (Pasa el tiempo… pasa el tiempo… pasa el tiempo… y por fin… sigue pasando el tiempo…. Pasa el tiempo… pasa el tiempo…. Y ahora se oye a Cartman tragar. Luego salen del XXRoom disimulando todo) ¿Vesque no fue tan difícil?

**Cartman: **ah, cállate, idiota…

**Kyle y Butters háganle un striptase a Kenny**

**Kenny: **¡Bendito seas Diosito que mandas a estas personas maravillosas que imponen estos retos!

(Las luces se bajan, una bola de disco comienza a alumbrar todo con diferentes luces, inicia la canción Toxic –Nuevamente de Britney Spears, no hay presupuesto suficiente para pagar canciones "Buenas"- Kyle y Butters dan vueltas alrededor de Kenny y Kyle comienza a quitarse su chamarra, Butters levanta su camisa paso a pasito, Kyle abre su pantalón, Butters se encontraba en calzoncillos al igual que Kyle –Sí, son rápidos-)

**Kyle: **¿No nos tenemos que quitar todo, verdad?

**Resistance: **rompiste el encanto… (Aplaude y todo regresa a la normalidad mientras producción se lleva a Butters y a Kyle para que puedan vestirse)

**Kenny: **¡Ay! ¡No!... pero… ¿¡Por qué, Resistance?! ¡¿Por qué?!

**Resistance: **yo no fui, reclámale a Kyle, él cortó toda inspiración

**Kenny: **pero… pero…

**Resistance: **a ver, aquí hay otro… **Kyle, Pip & Butters, Jueguen, traumense, lloren y terminen Dungeon Nightmares.**

**Kyle:** ¿Otro scream game?

**Butters**: b-bueno…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Kyle: **está bien…. No sé en donde carajos estamos, el punto es que encontramos ya algunas cosas

**Butters: **re-revisa e-ese baúl… (Kyle lo abre y ahí descubren el artefacto que buscaban)

**Pip: **¡Qué bien! ¡Lo encontramos!

**Butters: **a-ahora solo hay que salir

**Pip: **por ahí, recto, luego izquierda y por último derecha… ¡Sí! ¡Pasamos la primera parte!

**Kyle: **ok, despertamos a las 7:17… oro encontrado- 72%... y… ammm… bla bla bla… total completado 67%... a ver… sigamos… (Caminan de nuevo por ese misterioso lugar) "_día 11, Mary, si encuentras esto, espera por mí en el lugar secreto"__**… **_que rayos…

**Pip**: "_la muerte es solo el principio"… _sigue caminando… (se oye un horrible grito, luego se ve la maldita calaca por sorpresa)

**Todos: **¡Aaahh!

**Pip: **¡Ya no quiero jugar, ya no quiero jugar, se los juro! Ya no quiero…

**Kyle: **¡Cállate Pip!..Todos pasamos por esto, solo tenemos que seguir el maldito juego

**Pip: **¿Por qué te interesa esto?

**Kyle: **he jugado diversos juegos, pero este es uno de los pocos que encuentro que de verdad tiene una trama interesante. Ósea ¿Por qué estamos en esta pesadilla?

**Pip: **tienes razón…

**Butters: **la-la vela, Kyle... s-se apaga

**Kyle: **ya lo tengo (enciende la vela y un grito más fuerte se escucha) ¡Mierda!

**Pip: **¡Atrás! (se ve a la móndriga vieja caminando como loca)

**Butters: **¡Kyle, por tu mamacita santa, corre!

**Kyle: **¡Eso hago, coño!

**Butters: **¡N-no se va! (Pip comienza a llorar)

**Kyle: **¡No llores, Pip, que me llenas de nervios!...mierda… la perdimos, la perdimos…

**Butters: **e-en ese cuarto ¿Qué hay ahí?

**Kyle: **es un libro…

**Butters: **ahora q-que lo tenemos- si-sigamos caminando

**Kyle: **¿Pero a dónde? No sé qué carajos pasa… (La pantalla se pone en negro) Mierda, otra vez nos mandaron a otro lugar…

**Pip: **sigue caminando… (Lograron encontrar la puerta y por fin salir) ya no podemos seguir

**Butter: **o-opino lo mismo

**Kyle: **shh… "_ellos quieren venganza" _¿Quiénes?

**Pip: **eso no importa… ya no queremos seguir

**Kyle: **yo tampoco, pero esto es jodidamente interesante… a ver… "_cierra las puertas para detenerlos" _ muy bien, solo tenemos que continuar un poco más…

**Pip: **solo estás dando vueltas a lo tonto

**Kyle: **cállate, he encontrado otra vela… (Aparece un screamer)

**Todos: **¡Aaah!

**Kyle: **¡Puta madre!... eso fue muy feo…

**Butters: **y-ya no quiero jugar (Comienza a llorar igual que Pip)

**Kyle: **cállense los 2… a la mierda ¿Qué es eso? Parece una mujer colgada en frente de nosotros…

**Pip**: Kyle, por favor ya… ya no queremos jugar…

**Kyle: **listo, ya pasamos… según el mapa… no sé dónde cojones estamos…

**Butters: **m-mira atrás (Kyle obedece y aparece el maldito esqueleto y ahí da el final del juego regresando al menú en "Iniciar noche 4")

**Kyle: **eso…

**Butters: **f-fue…

**Pip: **horrible (comienzan a llorar los 3 y regresan al Set –por supuesto que también hay cuarto de juegos, no solo de sexo-)

**Resistance: **perfecto, llegan justo a tiempo para el siguiente reto…

**Stan: **por Dios, ¿Ves cómo están y solo piensas en retos?

**Resistance: **primero escucha, perra… **Trent & Stan, En lo que ellos terminen de jugar consuelen a Kyle, así súper tiernos xD**

**Trent: **uuuh, que marica…

**Stan: **por favor, ten algo de humanismo… (El rubio solo rueda los ojos y abraza a Kyle) ya… pequeño, todo ya acabó

**Kyle: **ya casi acababa el nivel… y e-entonces esa calaca hija de puta…

**Trent: **ya cálmate, todo terminó. Estamos contigo…

**Cartman & Kenny, Hagan lo mismo con Butters**

(Kenny abraza fuertemente a Butters) ¡Ya, ya Buttie! ¡Ya no llores! Tu Kenny está aquí contigo… ya, hermoso conejito…ya, ya… ya pasó lo feo… (Cartman solo le da palmaditas en la espalda)

**Damien, tú con Pip**

(El Anticristo rodea a Pip con ambos brazos y pone la cara de este en su pecho y acaricia su cabeza con cariño)

**Damien: **ya, ya... no llo… auch..

**Pip: **¿Te pasa algo?

**Damien: **aun me duelen las manos

**Pip: **lo-lo siento… (Toma la mano de Damien y la besa)

**Resistance: **que romance, bueno, continuemos… **Kyle, ponte uno de esos trajes de chica árabe y haz una de esas danza súper sensuales de cadera, caliéntalos a todos xD**

-carajo… ¿Por qué siempre yo? (se pone un traje verde jade que consiste en un top con medallas doradas y una falda abierta desde la parte alta de la pierna , una pañoleta que lo único que deja ver son sus ojos verde esmeralda y así comienza a bailar "Amr Diab" interpretada por Tamally Maak)

**Christophe: **eso más bien parece flamenco árabe

**Kenny: **tú solo calla y disfruta

**Stan: **sí que tiene unas buenas caderas, a pesar de ser hombre (Kyle con su mascada atrapa a Clyde y se acerca a su rostro, éste intenta besarlo pero antes, el pelirrojo se aparta, es ahí donde termina el baile)

**Resistance: **¡Qué bien bailas, Kyle! Solo un detallito…

**Kyle: **¿Cuál?

**Resistance: **entiendo que calentaras a todos… pero no tenías que ir tan lejos con Clyde

**Kyle: **¿A-ah no?...

**Resistance: **no… (Y de repente se desmaya de la vergüenza) creo que mientras tanto seguimos… **Ike y Georgy, háganse novios todo un día... pero de esos bien acaramelados xĎ**

**Firkle: **esto será asqueroso… (Toma a Ike de la mano y entrelazan sus dedos) te amo, Ike

**Ike: **y yo a ti, mucho… (Se besan cálidamente)

**Resistance: **_baby romantic…_ **Kyle y Trent, Naaahhh... Si Gregory y Stan pueden hacerlo ustedes también cásense, y vayan a la luna de miel y Kyle usa vestido de bodas y y y-y y-yap x3**

(Se oye el típico tema de boda y aparece Kyle con un vestido y Trent con un traje blanco)

**Resistance: **Trent Boyett, ¿Aceptas a Kyle como tu fingido esposo, en los cortes e inicios de transmisión, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que el programa termine?

**Trent: **amm… ¿Acepto?

**Resistance **y tú Kyle Broflovski, ¿Aceptas a Trent como tu fingido esposo, en los cortes e inicios de transmisión, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que el programa termine?

**Kyle: **supongo que acepto…

**Resistance: **por el poder que me otorga el programa, producción y yo, los declaro marido y esposo (Se besan tímidamente y luego se van al "_SweetMoon Roomm" _ –seee, aquí en el programa salen todo tipo de "Rooms"-)

**Stan: **que raro estuvo eso…

**Resistance: **claro, pero da igual… **Ike hazle un sepsi a Georgie en el tubo y has que tenga una hemorragia nasal**

(Sin chistar, el menor de los Broflovski somienza a bailar alrededor de un tubo al ritmo de "One Time" de Marian Hill)

**Ike: **Firkle… (Susurra en su oído)

**Georgie: **A-alejate de mí… (Ike muerde el lóbulo del oído y así Georgie tiene hemorragia nasal en tercer grado)

**Resistance: **¡Ya me ensució el piso, producción! (Producción limpia el piso amablemente) móndrigos, como ustedes no lavan

**Kyle: **ni tú…

**Resistance: **… bueno, seguimos… **Que Stan cante baby de justin bieber XD Pd:no soy belieber yo nada más quiero hacer sufrir al ciego de mierda por chingar la madre **bueno producción, denle un micrófono al ciego (producción le da un micrófono)

**Stan: **esto será vergonzoso

**Resistance: **ni modo, Stan ¡A cantar! (inicia la pista y con ella la voz de Stan)

**Pip:** sí suena como Bieber

**Ruby: **suena más bien como Austin Mahone

**Craig: **¿Austin Mojón?

**Ruby & Karen: **¡Mahone!

**Craig: **es igual (Ruby le muestra el dedo medio y Craig regresa el gesto. Stan termina de cantar)

**Resistance: **muy bien Stan, sin duda ya estás listo para irte a American Idol, **Kyle trasvistete y ve al cuarto con stan**

(Los muchachos se encogen de brazos y se retiran al cuarto, al cabo de 30 minutos salen con sus ropas y cabello perfectamente arreglados)

**Kenny: **¿Y ese milagro que no están despeinados?

**Kyle: **bueno, no te despeinas con solo sentarte sobre la cama

**Craig: **¿Solo se sentaron en la cama?

**Stan: **sí, ¿Por?

**Resistance: **ay… que pendejos…

**Kyle: **¿Por qué?

**Resistance: **por nada, Ky, por nada… **Que todos canten la macarena y la bailen como en just dance XD** bueno, y para agregar todos vístanse como metrosexuales

**Cartman: **¡Jódete, eso no viene en el reto!

**Resistance: **pero a mí me da la gana agregar eso así que no se diga más (Todo mundo aparece vestido como metrosexual y así inicia la canción y el baile)

**Pip: **esto si es divertido

**Damien: **estúpido, dirías

**Clyde: **bueno, hace tiempo que no tenemos retos sanos

**Christophe: **¿Retos sanos?

**Clyde: **si, sin sexo

**Kenny: **pues yo prefiero ser puta, no solo bailar como una… (La canción termina y todos acaban con una pose sexy al final)

**Resistance: **¡Bravo chicos y chicas! Que bien bailan, bueno, sigamos con los demás retos. **Bebe y Wendy, vayan al cuarto oscuro y luego de eso deben hacer una escena yuri muy cursi en frente de los chicos en especial Kenny**

(Igual que Stan y Kyle, se encogen de brazos y van al cuarto. Salieron a los 15 minutos)

**Kenny: **¡Díganme que ustedes si hicieron "eso"!

**Bebe: **pues… no, solo teníamos que ir al cuarto oscuro

**Wendy: **y vaya que si da miedo

**Resistance: **no pierdas las esperanzas, Kenny, todavía tienen que hacer lo otro

**Kenny: **¡Gracias gente de los retos!

**Bebe: **(Tomando la mejilla de Wendy) Wen, hemos sido amigas desde que terngo memoria, y eso basta para decirte cuanto te amo

**Wendy: **Bebe… (las chicas se besan)

**Bebe: **¿Cómo salió?

**Kenny: **¡Muy bien, continúen!

**Resistance: **una vez roto el ambiente se considera finalizado el reto

**Kenny: **¡¿Qué?! ¡Ay no! per…

**Resistance: **¡Otro reto y último!** Rifa de yaoi de nuevo plis X3 Que los ukes hagan una pose sepsi y demasiado violable con una banana en la boca y que la laman sensualmente** hummm… al parecer son 2 retos en uno, bueno ¡Producción! ¡La Urna del Amor!

**Gregory: **¿Urna del amor?

**Resistance: **sí… ¡Ah! ¡Y plátanos para los pasivos! (Llega producción, uno cargando la urna y otro una caja con bananas en ella) bueno, ya saben, conforme diga sus nombres se acercan y el pasivo va a tomar la banana (Abre el primer sobre) Kyle y Gregory (Amos se miran extrañados y Kyle se acerca a tomar la banana) ahora la pose, Kyle (traga en seco y se nota su total sonrojo comienza a pelar el plátano tímidamente, está a punto de lamer la fruta)

**Kyle: **¡No puedo, odio las bananas!

**Resistance: **pero así es el reto

**Kyle: **¡Reto mis bolas! ¡Hago lo que sea, me acuesto con Kenny, se la mamo a Stan enfrente de mis padres incluso me caso con otro hombre, pero las bananas no!

**Resistance: **carajo… veremos que dice tu retador al respecto, mientras tanto que me den otro sobre… (Abre la dichosa tarjeta) Ike y Kenny (El rubio se relame los labios)

**Ike: **anda por ella, Kenny

**Kenny: **¿Disculpa? el que va eres tú

**Ike: **¡Ah no! ¡Vas tú! (Bueno, luego de 10 minutos en una discusión de "Tú, no tú" el ganador terminó siendo Kenny. Por lo que el canadiense se acerca por una banana, la pela y comienza a lamer la punta, mirando a Kenny con los ojos entrecerrados, y nota que éste tiene una mirada cargada de lujuria, Ike cierra los ojos y muerde el plátano fuertemente, asustando al rubio) ¿Aún crees que eres el dominante, gata pervertida?

**Kenny: **n-no…

**Resistance: **un bello espectáculo… bueno, siguiente pareja… Tweek y Craig, vaya otro destino (Tweek temblante camina por la banana, una vez en sus manos, la intenta pelar con los dientes, pero la presión entra en él y por accidente la aprieta de más convirtiéndola en puré, manchando parte de su rostro)

**Tweek: **a-ay por Dios…

**Kenny: **así se la dejaría a Craig

**Craig: **con eso me basta para violar a Tweek

**Tweek: **¿Vi-violarme? ¡Oh Jesús!

**Resistance: **producción, calmen al rubio y denme otro sobre (de nuevo otro sobre es abierto) Stan y Cartman

**Cartman: **¿Qué esperas, marica? Ve por el plátano

**Stan: **solo porque no tengo ganas de discutir hoy… (toma el plátano, comienza a pelarlo y seguidamente se lo come)

**Cartman **¡Idiota, era lamerlo, no comerlo!

**Stan: **¿Ah no?

**Cartman: **¡No! Ahora agarras otro

**Resistance: **lo siento, pero están contados, por lo tanto solo pueden agarrar uno cada uno, así que seguimos… Token y Kevin

**Token: **¿Otra vez?

**Resistance: **esta vez no tienen que besarse, es solo lamer un plátano, así que ve Kevin, no te preocupes

**Kevin: **que la fuerza me acompañe… (toma un plátano y comienza a lamerlo tranquila y sensualmente) ah… Luke… (Todos se sorprenden, incluyendo al joven Kevin que inmediatamente lanzó el plátano) ¡No fue lo que pareció!

**Resistance**: sí... claro… Butters y Christophe (Buttes se pone de pie y toma un plátano, lo lame con los ojos cerrados repetidas veces, lo introduce y saca de su boca)

**Butters: **ah… e-eh… y-ya no tiene el sa-sabor dulce… ¿Chicos? (todo mundo se encuentra tirado en el piso con tremenda hemorragia nasal)

**Resistance: **¡Ya me ensuciaron el piso, producción! (Gracias al cielo


	9. Chapter 9

**Resistance**: ya llegamos, buenas a todos y todas. Bene, para no alargarnos de más, comenzaremos con las preguntas. La primera va para Kyle. Kyle: Nunca más insulto a tu frágil personita :( ¿Qué haces para tener ese culito? qué envidia :c eres un pinchi culón :c

-en realidad no hago nada, solo nací así. ¡Ah! Pero claro, haciendo sentadillas se te forma un buen trasero

**Gregory, te prefiero a ti :c te amo solo a ti :c ahora correspóndeme el amor que siento por ti :c**

-lo haría gustoso, pero no creo en el amor a primera vista para ser sincero, pero en el momento que desees y gustes te puedo invitar a cenar o tomar algo

**Clyde, ¿Qué opinas de Kyle?**

-¿Opinar de qué o qué?... solo sé que es un buen amigo y uno de los más listos del salón

**Stan, Considerando todos los retos, ¿Amas a Kyle?**

-Le tengo un inmenso cariño, claro, pase lo que pase

**Resistance**: que linda amistad… bueno, seguimos. **Cartman, Tú pide la puta que quieras, yo te la consigo 7u7**

-entonces quiero a Sasha Gray, a Angelina Jolie, y a las Kardashians, que le hace que sean unos Hobbits gordos

**Stan**: de verdad que das asco, culón

**Cartman: **por lo menos a mí no me gusta "el arroz con popote"

**Kyle, Ay :'c pobre bebé, te obligan a hacer cosas sucias, no te pongas mal :'c ****abrazo psicológico**

-gracias… me hacía falta uno de esos…

**Kenny: **si bien que te gusta…

**Kyle: **¡Claro que no!

**Clyde, Además de los tacos, ¿Qué otra comida mexicana te gustaría probar?**

-¡El pozole!

**Kevin, ¿Estás molesto con lo que Disney le hizo a Star Wars?**

-¡Por supuesto!Disney solo sabe hacer mierda las cosas

**Resistance, Es una pregunta que he tenido en la cabeza desde que empezó el show... ¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlos de que estuvieran en el show?**

-buena pregunta… a ver. A Stan y a Kyle les dije que solo contestarían preguntas porque tienen muchos fans, ellos agregaron los retos, así que no sé porque se quejan. A Cartman le dije que detrás de cámaras comería todo el pollo que hay, Kenny sabía que le darían retos o preguntas sexuales, por lo tanto aceptó sin chistar. Craig pidió dinero a cambio, Tweek aceptó porque los gnomos no pueden robar sus calzones mientras estemos al aire, eso está en su contrato, Token y Clyde aceptaron gustosos a pesar de los retos, Gregory igual, a Christophe le dije que esta era una misión de alto rango y en seguida dijo que sí. Pip, Butters y Damien dijeron que sí. Pip porque supo que sería divertido, Butters porque aquí están sus amigos y a Damien le daba igual. Y es por eso que aquí están. Así que ahora pasaremos a más preguntas. **Señor sombrero, ¿Cómo te sientes en el culo del señor Esclavo?**

-aun es… horrible…

**¿Sientes falta de estar con el señor Garrison?**

-a veces

**¿Y te gustaría encontrar con el señor Rama?**

-solo para terminar con lo que empecé… (Mirada amenazante)

**Cartman, ¿Cómo está Mitch Connor (o sea su mano)? **

-no lo sé, tiene muchas misiones

**Mitch, ¿Cómo te seintes siendo parte de Cartman?**

Mal, siempre me retraso con este pedazo de grasa pegado a mí **Cartman: **¡Puedo oírte, marica! **¿Qué pasó luego de los eventos de 201?**

Eso es clasificado

**¿Y gustarías de tener un cuerpo propio?**

Claro, todos tienen suerte de no estar adherido a este gordo **Cartman: **¡Es suficiente, sal de aquí! (oculta su mano tras su espalda)

**Al Gore, ¿Por qué actúas así? Ya que cuando apareciste por primera vez con Bill Clinton eras serio.**

-yo no actúo de otra forma que no sea en sereal

**¿Y lo que pasó contigo luego de los eventos de la vara de la verdad?**

-he seguido con mi investigación del hombre-oso-cerdo, esta investigación es en sereal

**A todos, ¿Qué pasaron luego de los eventos de la vara de la verdad y de la nueva temporada?**

hemos seguido con nuestras vidas normales

**¿Y qué pasó con el chico nuevo?**

**Cartman: **lo último que nos dijo fue que nos jodieramos, luego se largó a su casa

**Kyle: **no tuvo sentido alguno

**Kenny: **creo que le dio SIDA

**Stan: **¿Es por eso que ya no jugó más con nosotros? (Kenny asiente) que idiota…

**Gnomos roba-calzones, ¿Por qué roban calzones?**

-porque descubrimos que los calzones tienen aún más ingresos que cualquier otra empresa

**¿Y cómo están luego de que varios de sus tipos fueron muertos por el chico nuevo?**

ese niño fue bastante fuerte, por lo tanto decidimos volvernos sus aliados

**Señor Hankey, ¿Cómo es la vida con su familia?**

-no ha cambiado mucho, pero están bien

**¿Cómo están sus hijos?**

-bien, justo ahora han entrado a secundaria. Como crecen los hijos

**¿Y mejoraste la relación con su esposa?**

-claro, a pesar de que odia ir a terapia, decidimos tratar de superar su problema por nuestro hijos

**Terrence & Phillip, ¿Planean algo nuevo en su show?**

**Terrace: **probablemente saquemos otra temporada

**Phillip: **ahí nuestros fans podrán seguir riendo

**¿Y que pasó con ustedes luego de aquello sobre su juego?**

**Phillip: **borraron la aplicación que no hacía más que confundirnos y hacer que gente adicta a eso dejara de desperdiciar su dinero

**Terrance**: luego logramos apelar a un lado bueno de nuestra televisora para no sacarnos del aire

**Resistance: a mí también me gustó ese juego… en fin, sigamos. Stan, Dime la verdad, si alguien besara a Kyle o a Wendy ¿Por quién te sentirias mas celoso? 7w7 Wendy no tengo nada contra ti pero tengo que confirmar algo (?) -y espero que sea lo que quiero o cierto azabache de ojos azules se la va a pasar mal...- (tranquilo Tweek no es tu Craig :3)**

**Tweek: **¡Ack! Me-menos mal…

**Stan: **bueno… Wendy se ha besado con otros chicos, como con Cartman. Pero sin insinuar nada de nada, sentiría algo de no sé… preocupación si alguien besara a Kyle, él es mi mejor amigo, y creo que solo alguien que sea digna de él puede besarlo

**Damien, Si tuvieras que llevarte a alguien contigo al infierno, a vivir completamente solos ¿Quién sería? Es obligatorio que digas alguien, no salgas con eso de "Me da igual" o de que irías solo ewe Tú sabes bien a quien te llevarías así que dilo, todos están en confianza**

-sinceramente… me da igual. Pero como no tengo opción, creo que diría a Pip, fue mi primer amigo

**Kenny, -Le pega suavemente- M-Me agrada que me digas linda pero estoy centrada en que tu único amor es Butters ¿Entiendes? U.ú Así que bueno… Te digo esta pregunta y abajo pondré tu reto :3 ¿Quién crees que es el más violable de todos? Si, ya se, soy amante del Bunny pero me carcome esa curiosidad (¿)**

-el que Butters sea mi único amor no quiere decir que no seas linda, pero bueno, y en verdad pienso que el más violable es Butters, pos su completa inocencia. Ah, y espero ese reto que creo yo es muy especial

**Tweek, ¿No has intentado dormir en el pecho de Craig? Creo que sus latidos te calmarían para que puedas soñar cosas lindas**

-e-en verdad n-no lo he ¡Ngh! I-intentado… pe-pero puede q-que tengas ra-razón

**Kyle, ¡No es una pregunta pero te amo! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi reto :3 Soporta todas esas violaciones o lo que sea tu único amor es Stan, yo lo sé**

-y gracias por tu reto, en verdad uno termina muy adolorido… y aquí entre nos, esos retos duelen más que cuando tuve la hemorroide

**Resistance: auch, pobre Kyle, ok, vienen más preguntas. Ike, emmm...emmmm...eem... ni la más puta idea ¿Qué piensas de firkle? así explicito, explícito y no te guardes narinas! pd: con el detector de mentiras plis**

-pienso que es algo triste que no se lleve con nadie de nuestro curso, puede que sea muy oscuro y todo eso, pero de verdad puede llegar a tener amigos, y yo estaría feliz de ser uno de ellos –**PIP**-

**Gnomos, ya tengo una segunda parte para su plan jajajaja pero no se la diré hasta que me traigan un calzoncillo de Tweek, uno de Pip y uno bieeeen cursi, estúpidamente rosado y vergonzoso de Damien*quiero chantaje para algo...je-je-je***

-¡Oh, pero que buen negocio! (desaparecen)

**Tweek: **¡Ay Jesús, vienen por mí! ¡Ack, mucha presión!

**Pip: **¿Eso es considerado como acoso sexual?

**Damien: **¿Quién coño te dijo que yo tengo un calzón gay?

**Craig, ¿Te gusta Tweek? ¿Qué te gusta más de Tweek? ¿Tweek , Red Reace o Striper? todas estas preguntas con el detector y sin escusas pd: aceptarlo Tweek te trae loco ****y no por sus locuras sino que sentimentalmente**

-a ver, la primera. No, no me gusta, solo me agrada –**PIP-** La segunda, que tenga una mente muy imaginativa **–PIP-** y por último, las 3 cosas **–PIP-**

**Tweek, ¿que es peor? un mundo sin café, un mundo sin Craig, un mundo con sida del aire ¿O todas las anteriores? ¿Por qué? con detector y sin ninguna escusa**

-¡Ah, Dios! ¡Son muchas preguntas, eso quiere decir mucha presión! ¡Un mundo sin café sería malo, perdería a mi apresiado café! ¡Sin Craig sería aburrido, es mi mejor amigo! ¡Oh por Dios, SIDA en el aire! ¡Las 3 son horribles! ¡Aaack, presión! –**aamm… PIP- (?**

**Resistance**: confundió al mismísimo detector… mejor sigamos**. Cartman, ¿Qué pensarías si cuando te despiertas ves a un grupo de pelirrojos, judíos de Jersey frente a tu cama?**

-que el puto apocalipsis se vino con todo

**Resistance**: vamos, no es tan malo eso… en fin. Vamos a otra pregunta. **Pregunta en general con detector de mentiras: ¿A quién se violan a quien matan y con quien se casan de todos ustedes? pd; a los que elijan violar se los violaran como reto a lo último y se turnaran de semes a ukes cada 5 seg jajajaja nos vemos en la xxxroom*Resistance, tendrías que patentar esa habitación XD*** wooo y vaya que tendré que hacerlo, chicos. Ya oyeron, contesten la pregunta con orden

**Stan: **Kyle, Cartman, Wendy

**Kyle: **Stan, Cartman, y creo que Bebe

**Kenny: **Butters o Kyle, a Trent y por último Tammy

**Cartman: **a nadie, puede que tengan SIDA, a Kyle y Hippies y por último, supongo que Patty Nelson

**Craig: **no me interesa, a todos los odio y no me preocupo por ello

**Tweek: **¡Ack! ¡Dios, que difícil! ¡N-no sé!

**Token: **no me llama la atención eso, a Cartman y al final Nichole

**Clyde: **a Bebe, ya maté a mamá, es suficiente para mí y por último, con un taco de al pastor

**Wendy: **no creo poder hacer lo primero, al pequeño cáncer llamado Eric Cartman y con Stan

**Bebe: **a Orlando Bloom, a Tylor Swift y por último Zayn Malik

**Nichole: **no me atrae alguien para decir los 2 primeros putos, pero me casaría con Token

**Damien: **lo que sea, a todo el mundo y Pip

**Pip**: Da-Damien, todos los que me han molestado y por último Estella

**Gregory: **eso no es de mucho interés para mí, y sin duda, elegiría a una dama dulce, lista y amigable

**Christophe: **Gregory, Gregory y Gregory

**Resistance**: oook… creo que la siguiente es una especie de pregunta, así que…**General, digan una opinión sobre el culo de Kyle xDD. ¿Cuánto dan por cogérselo?**

Stan: amm…

**Kenny: **es uno de los más lindos del mundo, hasta la mismísima Venus tendría celos de él, pagaría hasta la cantidad imposible por él, pero en este show por suerte lo tenemos de a gratis

**Cartman: **¿Cuál? Si no tiene

**Craig: **ni aunque fuera el culo de Shasha Gray pagaría por tirármelo

**Tweek: **n-no sé… ¡Ngh! E-es algo… ¿Li-lindo?

**Clyde: **supongo que yo tengo más que Kyle, no importa, creo que daría 4 tacos de al pastor por él

**Token: **nunca me he fijado en él y ni planeo hacerlo

**Wendy: **¿Desvivirse por el trasero de un hombre? Cuentan más sus sentimientos

**Bebe: **es lindo, firme y muy atrayente, daría todo mi maquillaje por él

**Damien: **¿Solo por qué la puta de Bebe dijo eso una vez ya todo mundo lo cree?

**Pip: **supongo que Kyle viendo o no su trasero, él tiene una belleza especial

**Christophe: **perdón, no soy un marica como opinar de eso

**Gregory: **no me interesa eso en verdad

**Pip, ¿Qué pasó con Stella?**

**-**tristemente ya no la he visto, pero me encantaría verla

**¿No la haz visto más?**

-he querido localizarla, pero Herbert me ha dicho que está casada

**Tweek, Si sabes que el café te pone tan tenso ¿Por qué no lo dejas?**

-n-no lo sé ¡Ack!

**Damien: ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir a Pip que sea tu hembra? -Ríe como poseída-**

-cuando se me dé la gana, ósea al terminar el show

**Josh Myers, Tienes una puta cara de psicópata que me encanta xDD**

-gracias, señorita (responde con su mismo rostro de psicópata)

**Christophe, Tú mamá te manda a decir que estás castigado por andar mentándole la madre e insultando al bastar... es decir al señor todo poderoso xD**

-ni que me importara

**Kyle me das pena, todos se la agarran contra vos pero no te preocupes, en South Park es TODOS X TODOS. Igual no eres el único con quien te emparejan con cualquiera, también están Butters y Tweek. No sé muy bien con cuantas personas emparejaron a Butters pero con Tweek son: Craig, Kenny, Pete -Red Goth-, Stan, Cartman, Clyde, Token, Christophe, Damien, Butters y Vos. Ah y él es quien muerde la almohada. También encontré un FanFic en Inglés que también lo emparejan con Kevin Stoley y Curly Goth (Michael). Así que no te preocupes, vos no eres el único.**

-¿Ah no? menos mal, por poco pensé que termino siendo más puta que Kenny. Y eso ya es mucho decir

**Resistance**: de hecho, no eres el único, bueno, esto es para Butters… **Butters eres súper lindo y te amodoro...quisiera tener un hijo como tú :3**

-a-ah, gracias y-y te deseo s-suerte con eso

**Kyle debo decirte que no tengo nada en contra tuya de hecho me agradas...pero no soy tu fan y hay veces que te odio :3**

-aahhh….pues… está bien…

**No soy amiga de Cartman…solo quería ayudarle a cumplir uno de sus sueños…porque los demás no serán logrados :D**

-¡Pues muchas gracias!

**Resistance**: okay… ¡Continuamos y damos inicio a los retos! Por supuesto, el primero es para ti, Kyle… **El reto :3 eemss... tiene que ser algo original, ofrécete como puta a Clyde y ten mucho sexo con él, y luego deja que Stan te agarre el culo y opine algo sobre él y Kenny tú también puedes :D Los dos hagan un poema sobre el culo de Kyle. Y una última cosa Kyle, baila Booty de Jennifer Lopez, perdón por molestarte tanto :c tengo un fetiche contigo**

-¿Un fetiche? Esto es más loco que eso ¿Qué obsesión tienen con mi pobre trasero?

**Resistance: **una muy fuerte, así que ya puedes comenzar (Bufa entre molesto y cansado, camina hacía Clyde y comienza a frotar su cuerpo con el del castaño. Terminan yendo al _XXXRoom _donde por supuesto se oye gemido tras gemido y grito tras grito. Luego salen y Kyle se coloca frente a Stan, quien toca su trasero)

**Kenny: **¡Yo también, yo también! ¡Soy invitado! (toca igualmente a Kyle) hummm… se nota que hace sentadillas… a ver… sí, un firme y buen trasero digno de ser retratado

**Stan: **b-bueno… e-es firme

**Resistance: **¿Solo eso? Que pocas palabras. Bueno, ya hagan el poema

**Kenny: **yo ya tengo uno (Le entrega a Stan un papel) tú dices eso después de mí… ejem… mi, mi, mi…

**Resistance: **no es canción, Kenny, solo digan el poema y ya

**Kenny: **está bien… ejem…

"_Tu trasero_

_Ese ser firme y duradero_

_Que nos encanta con su movimiento_

_Esperando la llegada_

_De su próxima meneada _

_¿Será el cielo? ¿Será el infierno?_

_Solo sé que es aquel_

_Que cuando se posa sobre mi sexo_

_Expandes y estimulas mi universo_

**Stan**_**: **__e-emm… "M-me gustan tus nalgas_

_No importa de dónde salgan_

_De la ducha, del mar, con o sin algas…_

_Me puedes decir lo que quieras_

_Pero amo ver tu trasero en persona_

_Lo veo y me estimula las hormonas_

_Y eyaculo en solo pensar _

_Que en algún momento las podré empinar"_

**Kyle: **¡¿Qué carajo?!

**Resistance: **¡Dos chicos que han superado a Shakespeare! Que bello, voy a llorar… en lo que se me pasa el sentimentalismo, que Kyle comience a bailar…

**Kyle: **pe-pero…

**Resistance: **tranquilo, al menos no tendrás que vestir como ella o bailar "Anaconda"

**Kyle: **puta madre… (Comienza la canción, casi hasta el final, donde sale solamente Jennifer Lopez, imita sus pasos a la perfección. Termina en la misma posición que Jennifer, con una pierna recargada en la pared)

**Resistance**: podría ser su gemelo perdido… bueno. Para que a todo mundo se le despeje la mente, ahí les va este reto…**Que todos los chicos hagan un vídeo con la canción "Fancy" de Iggy vestidos como metrosexual es xD**

**Craig: **deben estar jodiéndonos…

**Resistance: **no digan nada, solo a cumplir el reto. Los vestuarios están en la otra habitación (Obedecen furiosos y se retiranpara cambiarse. Regresan con sus antiguas prendas metrosexuales, así inicia la canción "Fnacy" En las partes donde canta Azalea baila el Team de Stan con Pip y Gregory, mientras que en el coro baila el Team de Craig junto con Christophe y Damien. Por fin y gracias a Dios –según la mayoría- termina l canción) hijos de su mamá, eso sí es bailar, mejor continuemos… **Kenny besa a Butters de la manera más deliciosa que sepas (?**

**Kenny: **claro (se acerca a Butters, le toma el rostro y comienza a besarlo con dulzura, luego comienza un "Beso francés", mientras acaricia su cuello y nuca con sus dedos índice y medio hasta el punto de dejar sin aliento al pobre de Butters)

**Christophe y Gregory hagan la escena del balcón de Romeo y Julieta xD**

**Resistance: **¡Qué bien, los vestuarios están en la habitación de dónde sacaron los trajes metrosexuales!

**Kyle: **siempre hay cuarto para almacenar todo, ¿No?

**Resistance: **ciertamente… (Gregory y Chris se van a cambiar, al regresar, Gregory sube al balcón)

**Gregory: **ah, Christophe, Christophe… ¿Por qué eres Christophe? Niega a tu madre, rechaza tu nombre o si no, júrame tu amor y ya no seré un Fields… Ah… solo tu nombre es mi enemigo, tú eres tú, no un DeLorne… ¿Qué es DeLorne? Ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo ni cara… ni ninguna otra parte de un hombre… Si Christophe no se llamase Christophe, conservaría su propia perfección sin ese nombre, Christophe quítate el nombre y a cambio de él, que no es parte de ti ¡Tómame entero! (Pasa un tiempo y no aparece nadie) amm… que no es parte de ti ¡Tómame entero!

**Christophe: **no haré eso, es estúpido

**Resistance: **ya te toca entrar

**Christophe: **¡No lo haré!

**Resistance: **mira, cabrón. Sí no lo haces te juro que te mando a un convento donde te amarren y vivas a base de pura agua y galletas saladas (Christophe sale corriendo a escena)

**Christophe: **¡Te tomo la palabra! (Gregory finge estar asustado) Solo llámame "_amor" _y volveré a bautizarme: desde hoy nunca más seré Christophe

**Gregory: **¿Quién eres tú? Que te ocultas en la noche e irrumpes en mis pensamientos

**Christophe: **con un nombre no sé decirte quién soy, mi nombre, amado mío, me es odioso porque es tu enemigo. Si estuviera escrito, ¡Lo rompería en mil pedazos!

**Gregory: **espera, ¿No eres tú el DeLorne? ¿No es tu nombre Christophe?

**Christophe: **no lo seré más si te molesta

**Gregory: **Christophe…

**Resistance: **¡Apúrense, que el tiempo del show termina, adelántenle un poco a todo este drama! (Christophe, molesto, se sube al balcón y mira a Gregory a los ojos)

**Christophe: **Gregory, mi amor, te juro por la luna…

**Gregory: **¡No jures por la luna! Que cada mes cambia al girar en su órbita… no sea… que tu amor sea tan variable…

**Christophe: **¿Por qué jurar entonces?

**Gregory: **no jures por nada… o en todo caso (toma las manos de Christophe y acerca su rostro al de él) jura por tu persona, que tú eres a quien idolatro… y yo te creeré…

**Christophe: **por el profundo amor… te juro que… ¡Oh, Gregory! (Acerca a Gregory y comienza a abrazarlo, seguido de iniciar con los besos en labios y cuello)

**Gregory: **(lo aparta y besa delicadamente sus labios) buenas noches, tan dulce y cálido amor que siento por ti (besa sus manos y está punto de irse)

**Christophe: **¿No darás tu juramento de amor a cambio del mío?

**Gregory: **(se acerca al Topo y toma nuevamente su mano) te di mi amor antes de tú pedirlo y desearía no habértelo dado aún

**Christopthe: **¿Querías quitármelo? ¿Con qué objeto, mi vida?

**Gregory: **para ser generoso y dártelo (Christophe lo acerca de nuevo y comienza a besarlo otra vez)

**Persona de producción en el papel del ama de Julieta, ósea Gregory: ¡Gregory!**

**Gregory: **tengo que irme… (Se cierra el telón y los aplausos comienzan a oírse)

**Resistance**: estuve a punto de llorar, lo juro… (Se seca las lágrimas) bueno, bueno, mejor sigamos… **Wendy, hagas una mamada e Stan e frente de los padres de ambos y después sexo vaginal y anal XD**

**Wendy: **mierda, comenzamos con el porno… (Se acerca a San e inicia el sexo oral. Una vez que Stan se corrió, comenzó en sexo del duro, por supuesto, los padres de Wendy se quedan boquiabiertos mientras que los de Stan no creen lo que sus ojos ven. Por fin termina todo y producción les da toallas para que se cubran mientras se visten)

**Resistance**: ¡Porno, porno, porno, porno! Bueno, mejor continuamos. ¡Ah, Kenny! Aquí está el reto que te prometieron… **Y bueno… El reto Bunny owó Quiero que Kenny le cante :D NO UNA CANCION PERVERTIDA CTM, una canción bien melosa, ya sea en inglés o español; quiero que las luces se apaguen, la atmosfera sea romántica y Kenny trate con delicadeza a Butters, puedes abrazarlo pero por la cintura... Con cariño no pegando sus entrepiernas ewe Bueno, eso x3 Los amo Amo este fic no me odien**

**Kenny: **ay, ¿Era eso? Pfff… bueno, denme un micro (Producción le da uno, bajan las luces y un reflector de luz color lila alumbra a Butters, y comienza la tonada de "Yo te voy a amar" de N Sync. Kenny se arrodilla ante Butters y sin dejar de cantar le da besos de conejo –que es frotar nariz con nariz por si no sabían- De un momento a otro, Butters se pone de pie, dándole a Kenny la oportunidad de abrazarle por la espalda con cariño. Tristemente termina la canción con Butters sentado sobre el regazo de Kenny, no de un modo pervertido)

**Resistance**: ay qué lindo… bueno, prosigamos. Kyle, aquí hay un reto para ti… **Kyle, te reto a que hagas lo que quieras con los seme's, nada de sexo yo hablo de venganzas por dejarte el culo tan abierto PD: te quiero chiquito lindo y apretable** **estira sus cachetes**

-hasta que alguien me entiende… (Se acerca a quienes lo sodomizaron, los amarra y los pone de cabeza)

**Kenny: **¡No, Ky, porfis!

**Kyle: **perdón, un reto es un reto

**Resistance: **¿Hace cuando no sale esa frase?...

**Kyle: **¿Qué importa? (va por un palo y se cubre los ojos con una venda) coño… voy a disfrutar esto…

**Resistance: **bueno, pero solo hasta que acabemos de cantar "Dale, dale dale"

**Kyle: **oh… ¡Me conformo! (Pasivos y producción comienzan a cantar la dichosa canción mientras que Kyle les da de palos. Y de nuevo la canción termina) Dios… ¡Fue lo más divertido que he hecho!

**Resistance**: me lo imagino, bueno, vamos a otro reto, y es para el dulce Topito**… Chistophe, no es que te odie ni nada es más eres uno de mis personajes favoritos solo que se me dio la gana joder a un francés y tú eres el único francés aquí así que: te reto a que dejes de fumar, te cambies la ropa por una más sofisticada, te laves y quedes sin tierra ni nada, que te encierren en una habitación con muchos perros guardianes y por último que prediques sin decir ni una sola palabra que hable mal sobre la puta más conocida como Dios y por último y no menos importante ni una blasfemia o mala palabra en francés o en otro idioma y si dices siquiera un indicio de una pos que suelten a los perros, lobos, Kenny's con ganas de sexo, y que te lancen biblias a y casi se me olvida hazte novio de Gregory Y TÚ SERAS EL PASIVO pd: te quiero :3**

-¡Merde de putain!

**Resistance: **¡Auch! ¡Buen reto, muy bueno en verdad!

**Chrsitophe**: _¡Tais-toi!_

**Resistance: **no digas nada, Topo, mejor ve a bañarte, hay ropa limpia en él (Molesto, se va a bañar, luego sale vistiendo una camisa negra de manga corta y pantalones de mezclilla) ¿Por qué no te pusiste ropa blanca?

**Christophe: **solo me retaron a bañarme, no a vestirme con ese estúpido color

**Resistance: **bueno, ya, comienza a predicar la palabra del Señor, ah, pero métete a ese cuarto

**Christophe: **¿Por qué o qué?

**Resistance: **por nada, solo que ahí hay una Biblia para que prediques (Se va, pero en las cámaras se nota que está asustado al ver a los perros guardianes sujetos con solo una correa, tristemente no puede salir pues la puerta se cerró con seguro por fuera

_**Christophe: **__"¡Hijos de puta, no me dijeron que habían perros guardianes!"_

**Resistance: **así decía en el reto, así que ahora predica la palabra de Dios o las cosas se pondrán peor

**Christophe: **(abre la Biblia) "Aquel señor que fue mandado para la salvación y… ¡Ni madres que sigo leyendo esta merde! (Lanza la Biblia) pueden irse al carajo todos ustedes

**Resistance: **ooh, Christophe, pudiste haber dicho solo la primera estrofa, pero como no pudiste… ¡Producción, liberen a los perros, lobos y Kenny's con ganas de sexo!

_**Christophe:**__ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! leeré la Biblia entera, pero eso no!_

Resistance: perdón… ¡Producción, también las Biblias!... Bueno, mientras el Topo sufre, pasemos al siguiente reto. **Pip eres muy tierno y... te reto a basar a Damien y Dami no se puede quejar en nada y si se queja llamen a Satán para que le dé una charla sobre sus problemas amorosos**

**Damien: **ya lo he dicho, me da igual, así que ven, Pip (acerca a Pip y lo besa "dulcemente" colocando su mano izquierda en la nuca de Pip y su mano derecha en su cadera, mientras que Pip rodeó el cuello de Damien con sus brazos. Después de 5 minutos se separan) ¿Lo ven?

**Resistance: **muy romántico**… siguiente. Tweek y Craig, pues como veo se la tienen con Kyle así que meteré a mi otp aquí: ambos cuarto oscuro, ****ya fumigado de gnomos si te preocupa tweek**** consoladores y Craig seme Tweek uke luego cambien a Craig uke y Tweek seme**

(Claramente se oyen los primeros gemidos de Tweek, claro solo los "Ah, ah, ah… ngh, ngh…" Después de unos 15 minutos se oye una voz algo más gruesa, excepto que esa gemía más fuerte y exclamaba "Más, más… a-ah. Se siente ta-tan bien…" Y otro rato más tarde, salieron tranquilamente)

**Resistance: **¿Te gustó, Craig?

Craig: ¿Qué?

**Kenny: **ser el pasivo

**Craig: **no sé de qué me hablas

Butters, besa a Kenny

(El pequeño acerca su rostro al de Kenny y le da un beso tímido y fugaz)

**Kenny, ¿Podrías ser bien tiernoso sin nada de obscenidades ni perversión por un día? esto se toma como reto amigo y por cierto te reto a que enamores a Butters con 5 piropos**

-difícil… bueno, trataré… Buttie… (El rubio lo mira) ¿Sabes algo?... Yo te deseo como las rosas desean la lluvia. Yo te necesito como los poetas necesitan las poesías

**Butters: **Ke-Kenny…

**Kenny: **siempre que muero, lo que pienso es queel camello muere en la arena, el águila en la roca, y yo quisiera morir entre los labios de tu boca (Se sonroja) Soy el hombre más rico del mundo ¿El por qué? por poder compartir una mirada y una sonrisa contigo día a día (Butters se le acerca y rodea el torso de Kenny con sus brazos) El cristal de mi ventana con aliento empañé… en él escribí tu nombre y con besos lo borré (Dijo abrazando a Butters) No he de morir para entrar en el paraíso, gracias a tu amor lo has hecho mío (Por último, se besan sin nada de perversión)

**Resistance**: la primera vez que no arruinan una escena romántica con algo pervertido… bueno, seguimos. **Y por último y no menos importante mi lindo dip sin la detestable cebolla ****odio la cebolla con toda mi puta y negra alma (?****: a la habitación A HACER EL AMOR y por cierto quiero a Pip embarazado Dami así que ponte a trabajar pd: y si los hombres se pueden embarazar al fin y al cabo es south park o ¿no? de hecho, esto es South Park**

**Damien: **¿Y yo para qué carajo quiero un hijo?

**Resistance: **oh, ya lo verás, por ahora. Tú, Pip, _XXXLoveRoom_ ahora (bufa molesto y se van a hacerlo. Se oyen gemidos, no de los sucios, sino unos suaves. Ambos salen al cabo de 30 minutos, Pip sujetando a Damien del brazo) parece que les ha gustado

**Damien: **no digas nada

**Resistance: **no se les olvide el reto

**Todos**: ¿Cuál?

**Resistance: **aquí claramente decía "a los que elijan violar se los violaran como reto a lo último y se turnaran de semes a ukes cada 5 seg "

**Todos: **¡Deben estar bromeando!

**Resistance: **bueno, ya saben la ruta al _XXXRoom _(Todos, confundidos, enojados, avergonzados y felices –solo Kenny- van al cuarto, donde claro hubo confusiones y varios asesinatos seguidos) esto llevará un ratico…

_**DESPUÉS D HORAS**_

**Resistance: **(Los chicos y chicas salen de las habitaciones –_XXXRoom, KillerRoom y BodasRum-) _Ya se habían tardado, muchachos

**Gregory: **que reto… más… confuso…

**Resistance: **oh, vamos. No fue tan difícil

**Todos**: ¡¿No?!

**Resistance**: no. Seguimos… **Pip, Butters & Kyle, Compórtense como las divas más descaradas del mundo este es fácil**

**Kyle: **¿De qué hablas? ¡No hay suficiente chocolate en mi camerino!

**Resistance**: pero…

**Pip: **Ky tiene razón, ¡No nos pagan lo suficiente para esto!

**Resistance: **pero si no les pagamos…

**Butters: **me-mejor cierra la boca y lle-lleva chocolate a n-nuestros camerinos

**Resistance: **si, patrones… ¡Producción! ¡Chocolate al camerino para los hermanos de Ariana Grande!

**Pip: **pero rápido mi rey. ¡Ah! Y yo quiero chocolate amargo

**Resistance**: pff… perras

**Kyle, Pip & Butters**: ¿Qué dijiste?

**Resistance**: nada, que mejor seguimos**… Kenny. Te soy misericordiosa, así que puedes acostarte con Kyle... Disfruta el trasero más sabroso del pueblo. Ah, y de paso cuenta que tal fue ;)**

**Kenny: **Lo digo otra vez, ¡Gracias Dios por estas personas hermosas que me ponen estos retos! (Se lleva a Kyle a una habitación, si contamos de nuevo el tiempo, tardaron alrededor de 5 minutos, luego Kenny salió molesto)

**Craig: **que rápido ¿Cómo te fue?

**Kenny: **¡Se supone que Kyle no tenía que ser una diva en la acción!

**Resistance: **perdón, no especificaron si era por el resto del Show o solo por ese rato. Pero digamos que solo fue en ese rato

**Kenny: **¿Entonces puedo repetir?

**Resistance: no**

Kenny: pe…

**Trent. Ten sexo con Kyle hasta que le duela o quede embarazado XDD**

(Se van al _XXXRoom _ y lo hacen durante 12 horas –sí, eso puede llegar a durar el Show- por último sale Trent abrochándose su pantalón)

**Resistance**: ¿Y?

**Trent: **creo que sucederán las 2 cosas

**Resistance**: ah… pobre Kyle**… Ike. Te reto que te folles a tu hermano, bien duro y sensual :v**

**Kyle: **no, por favor, ya ni me puedo sentar…

**Resistance: **perdón, Ky… pero tienes que ir

**Ike: **tranquilo, Kyle, como sé que uno no se puede negar a esos retos, prometo ser suave contigo (Kyle asienté y se retiran. Luego de 8 minutos, Ike sale solo)

Resistance: ¿Y Kyle?

**Ike: **acostado, está sangrando

**Resistance: **carajo ¡Producción, por favor traigan al médico, aún faltan retos!

**Stan: **coño ¿Solo te preocupa eso?

Resistance: yo… bueno… seee. Sigamos, Georgie, Ahora te toca a ti follarte a Ike :v

**Georgie: **qué asco…

**Resistance: **no te puedes negar, así que, anden, anden (Van al cuarto de sexo y de ahí no salen por un rato) estos se van a tardar…. mejor seguimos, **Trent. Dale una nalgada a Kyle y viceversa : v xD Trent, Kyle, lo siento es que tengo un fetiche terrible con ustedes ToT los amo :33**

**Trent: **puedo notarlo… (va al cuarto donde reposa Kyle, el cual se recupera rápidamente) a ver, Broflovski (lo voltea y le da una fuerte nalgada)

**Kyle: **¡Hijo de puta, me dolió!

**Trent: **así decía un reto

**Kyle: **¿Y no te tengo que golpear yo a ti?

Trent: no

**Kyle: **ah… b-bueno… (Trent regresa al set, dónde todo mundo le mira con expresión "No jodas" o "Mentiroso")

**Trent: **¿Qué? no me voy a dejar pegar

**Resistance: como sea… Romper Stomper, sexo con Stan :v**

**Stan: **esperen ¿Por qué yo?

**Resistance: **así dice aquí así que ya saben, adiós, adiós… (Stan preocupado se va al _XXXRoom_ seguido por Romper, como saben y ya es muy obvio, se comienzan a escuchar gimoteos o gritos entre placer y dolor, luego salen –Stan cojeando-) ¿Cómo les fue?

**Stan: **cállate y no preguntes….

**Resistance: de acuerdo… Josh Meyers, ten sexo salvaje con... ¡CLYDE!**

**Clyde: **(Escupiendo su jugo de manzana en el piso recién trapeado) ¡¿Q-qué?!

**Josh: **no creo equivocarme al escuchar mi nombre ¿Es eso cierto? (Todos asienten con la cabeza) entonces, creo que no hay que discutir. Si nos vamos ahora, tardaremos menos tiempo en regresar

**Clyde: **¡Vete al carajo con todo y tu voz perturbadora!

**Resistance: **no te preocupes, estarás bien, anden, ya váyanse

**Josh: **claro (Toma a Clyde de la mano y ambos se retiran al cuarto que ya conocen)

**Clyde: **¡Token, Token, carajo ayúdame!

**Josh: **no tardaremos mucho (Dice con esa sonrisa perturbadora mientras cierra la puerta. Como dijo Josh, no tardaron demasiado, él salió como si nada mientras que Clyde salió arrastrándose en 4 patas) fue algo rápido e indoloro

**Clyde: **u-un día te juro que te mataré…

**Kyle, Vuélvete un maldito maníaco sediento de sangre, intimida a todos, no me importa cómo, asústales, hazles llorar (Sobre todo a Damien, Craig y Trent) Puedes haces uso de lo que sea, un cuchillo, una sierra, solo hazlo.**

-¿Qué miran todos en televisión?(….) bien, denme… amm… ¡Una sierra! (Producción le da una cierra y comienza a reír como psicópata)ahora sí, todos, hijos de puta ¡Mueran! (corretea a todos quien abusaron de él. Una vez que los tuvo acorralados conta la pared, algunos comenzaron a llorar, otros se orinaron del miedo y por último. Christophe terminó pidiéndole a todos los dioses que lo ayudaran)

**Resistance: **bien, bien, creo que ya es suficiente, Kyle, así que mejor continuemos

**Kyle: **pero… pero…

**Resistance: **bien, Trent, otra vez un reto para ti

**Trent: **¿Y ahora qué carajo?

**Trent. Para ti algo que se te hará muy sencillo... Robale a Kyle el brillo de inocencia de sus hermosos ojos, viólalo, tortúralo, sodomízalo hasta que se vuelva un muñeco de trapo inseguro y asustadizo que deba depender de ti (Quiero leer la reacción de Stan)**

**Trent: **concuerdo con Broflovski ¿Qué carajo miran en televisión?

**Resistance: **solo hazlo y ya (Trent se encoje de brazos y se lo lleva al _XXXRomm _–como ya saben- se oyen gritos, gemidos y chillidos peor que los de _D*isy's D*struction _

**Stan: **¡Por Dios! (está a punto de levantarse pero producción lo detiene) ¡Puta madre, está matando a Kyle, déjenme ir de una jodida vez!

**Resistance: **no se puede, aquí dice hasta que Kyle ya no tenga inocencia

**Stan: **¡Inocencia, no hasta que ya no pudiera sentarse nunca más!

Resistance: ooh…

(Kyle sale como niño de 7 años que se le ha borrado toda inocencia y brillo, con la mirada perdida y ojos apagados, sujetando a Trent de la mano como niño chiquito. Stan se acerca junto con Kenny y le dan un abrazo)

Resistance: pobre Kyle… mejor seguimos en lo que pasan otro reto para ustedes…Damien has gárgaras con agua bendita y toma vino del santo grial y se el sirviente de Pip

-mierda… (Producción le pasa un frasco con agua bendita, Damien hace gesto de disgusto y luego comenzó a hacer gárgaras y en menos de 30 segundos ya había escupido el agua. Sus mejillas estaban dañadas por dentro y su lengua bastante hinchada)

**Resistance: **te tengo lástima, ¡Producción! ¡Denle un cubre bocas al pobre chico! ¡Ah, y le dan un traje de sirviente!... bueno, continuamos. **Topo báñate y límpiate toda la suciedad de tu cuerpo... con una esponja metálica y papel de lija**

-ya me bañe, no volveré a hacerlo

**Resistance: **tienes qué. Ya sabes dónde está el baño, en un mueble está la esponja y la lija (Christophe se enoja lógicamente y se retira al baño) supongo que sí le hacía falta ese baños con esos materiales…**Kenny vuelve a ser princesa japonesa y dale el culo a los demás chicos y di quién te dio más duro**

-bueno, yo prefiero dar en vez de recibir… pero esto también está bien (Va rápidamente por su traje de princesa y regresa. Va repetitivas veces al _XXXRoom _con todos los chicos, hasta el último de todo ellos) no puedo creer que todos estén cansados, ni aguantan nada, pero sin duda alguna, el que mejor me dio, fue Gregory (todo mundo mira al inglés con extrañísimo)

**Gregory: **no me miren así, fue un reto de todos modos, no podía negarme

**Resistance**: al fin alguien que lo admite, seguimos. **Cartman chúpale las bolas a Kyle mientras le pides perdón por todo lo que le has hecho**

**Cartman: **¡Eso es estúpido, nunca me doblegaré ante una minoría de Jersey!

**Kyle: **¿Y si me da una enfermedad mortal?

**Resistance: **para nada, adelante, Eric (solo hace cara de repulsión y comienza a lamer las bolas de Kyle) te falta pedirle disculpas

**Cartman: **lo siento, Kahl…

Resistance: qué bonito. Butters cógete a la madre de Eric sin reparo alguno

-o-oh… e-está bien…

**Cartman: **¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi mamá, marica!

**Resistance: **¡Tú sigue chupando! (Mientras tanto Butters se va con la mamá de Cartman) **Stan arráncale el bigote a tu padre de un jalón**

-e-está bien… (se acerca a su padre y le arranca el bigote)

**Randy: **¡Agh, carajo Stanley, estarás castigado por mucho tiempo, jovencito!

**Stan: **carajo…

**Ike besa profundamente y manosea a Shelli**

-querrá que muera… pero… bueno… (se acerca a Shelly y comienza a tocarla y a besarla. Lo que colmó la pasiencia de la chica fue que tocara su trasero, haciendo que le soltará un puñetazo al canadiense)

**góticos disfrácense de payasos de circo y hagan payasadas**

**Michael: **¿Qué clase de reto es ese?

**Pete: **es de un conformista, Michael

(Les dan ropa exageradamente colorida y difícilmente actúan como los estúpidos payasos que van a fiestas infantiles)

**Resistance: **debo contratarlos para la fiesta de mi primito…

**Henrietta: **ni lo sueñes, idiota

**Resistance: ouh… Wendy y Bebe, usen ropa reveladora y bailen sensualmente ante los chicos y hagan cosas lésbicas**

**Wendy: **que tonto

**Bebe: **Wendy, no seas tan mojigata, ven (las 2 van al cuarto de disfraces y vuelven con ropa tipo de la zona rosa. Al igual que un reto pasado, un tubo sale de en medio del set y se comienza a escuchar la canción _Caliente _de INNA. Luego de hacer unas cuantas acrobacias en el tubo, Wendy y Bebe comienzan a acariciarse las caderas y continuaron intercambiaron pequeños pero atractivos besos. Y al terminar la canción y sus escenas, agua cae sobre ellas aumentando más el nivel de "sensualidad")

**Kenny: **¡Otra, otra, otra, otra!

**Wendy**: ¡No!

**Kenny: **oooww…. Por favor

**Bebe: claro**

**Wendy: **¡No! ¡Que sigan los retos!

**Resistance: **cómo diga, patrona… **Este reto es general, todos traten de atrapar a unos pollos... con las manos atadas a la espalda **¡Producción! ¡Producción! ¡Unos pollos aquí, producción!

**Clyde: **hasta animales hay en este show

**Resistance: **¡Por supuesto! Ahora, producción les atará las manos atrás de la espalda

**Craig: **que mamada

**Resistance: **si bien que se van a divertir (Producción termina de atar las manos de todos, sueltan a los pollitos y todo mundo comienza a corretearlos. Después de media hora termina el juego. Stan con 0 pollos y uno pisado por accidente, Kyle con 1, Cartman con 0 pues se cansó al correr, Kenny con 4 -los pollos lo siguieron para picarlo- Butters con 1. Craig con 0, Clyde con 2 en cada mano –a pesar de tenerlas en la espalda- Token con 1, Tweek con 3 –lo siguieron igualmente- Wendy con 1, Bebe con 1, Nichole con 1 y Red con 0. Damien con 5… rostizados… Pip con 2, Gregory con 2 y Mole co asesinados por haberlos pisado) Mierda… ahora la sociedad protectora de animales estará sobre nosotros. No importa, seguiremos. **Los chicos "rudos y cojonudos" se disfracen de chicas exploradoras y vendan galleticas **ay qué bien, yo quiero galletas. Damien, Trent, Christophe, Craig y Josh, favor de ir a cambiarse

**Trent: **ni madres

**Craig: **¿Vender galletas? ¿En serio?

**Resistance: **¡Sí! Ahora andando… (Se van y regresan con un trajesito verde de exploradora. Comienzan a vender a todo el set e invitados) ¿No se ven lindos?

**Butters: **e-eso creo…

**Resistance: **muy bien. Terminen de vender la mercancía y luego regresan. Pasamos a otro de mientras…**Y finalmente, el reto más difícil que alguien les haya puesto y ese es... (música de suspenso XD) que se comporten de forma totalmente opuesta a lo que son "normalmente" durante el resto del fic** ¡Ouch! ¿Entendieron chicos?

**Pip: **sí, como sea… igual es una pérdida de tiempo….

**Resistance: **bueno, aún queda un reto que cumplir, así que…

**Butters: **¿Podrías callarte y continuar?

**Resistance: **ok, pues, no me regañen… **Craig y Tweek quiero que representen una escena de Rapunzel (Disney). Ustedes eligen cuál pero quiero que Craig sea Flynn y Tweek Rapunzel. Eso es todo Bye! :D Abrazo psicológico para todos :)**

**Kyle: **puedes quedarte con el abrazo

**Resistance: **o seas tan mamón, mejor que Tweek y Craig comienzen con el reto. Ahí podrán alicar bien el anterior

**Christophe: **hagan el reto, será muy lindo verlos

**Gregory: **que marica eres, Topo

**Cartman: **el termino apropiado es "_homosexual". "Marica" _es una ofensa para todo aquel con distintas preferencias. Respeta, Gregory por favor

**Resistance: **el cambio más sorprendente es el de Cartman… en fin. Comiencen… pero antes ¿Qué escena harán?

**Craig: **creo que la de al final

**Resistance: **bien

_**En la torre, un Craig se encontraba herido en el cuarto de su Rapunzelo, Tweek –el Rapunzelo- se acerca para asegurarse de que estaba bien, obviamente no lo estaba**_

-no, no, no, no, no, no… Craig… mírame, mírame aquí estoy, quédate conmigo, Craig (toma la mano del azabache y la pone sobre su cabello rubio) Flor que da fulgor con tu… brillo fiel, vuelve…el tiempo atrás, volviendo… a lo que fue…

**-**Tweek…

-¿Qué?

-…tú eras mi nuevo sueño (cierra los ojos lentamente. Tweek toma su rostro y comienza a cantar. Luego una lágrima se le escurre y cae sobre el rostro de Craig y sucede una magia bien gay haciendo que Craig se levantara) ¿Tweek?

-Craig…

-¿Ya te he dicho que estoy loco por ti?

-¡Craig!... (Se le echa encima y lo besa como en la película)

**Craig: **y así termina la escena

**Resistance: **ay pero que lindo…. ¡Bueno, por hoy hemos finalizado con el show! Por cierto, si el show se vio algo raro (referente a los espacios de más o cosas así) es porque un botón equivocado fue oprimido y no hubo mucho tiempo para reparaciones, se hizo todo lo que se pudo. Los sentimos

**Kyle: **al igual que el retraso

**Stan: **¡Pero aun así seguiremos aquí!


	10. Chapter 10

**Resistance: **¡Bienvenido, bello público de este show! ¿Nos extrañaron? Claro que sí, bueno, no nos demoremos más y comencemos

**Kyle: **oye, ¿Pero qué no darás una especie de anuncio o algo así?

**Resistance: **sí, pero eso hasta el final, como dije, empezamos…**Cartman. Ya van en camino, espera las putas (?**

-oh que bien. Luego quiero la cena de ensayo con comida ultra lujosa y costosa y que mi mamá tenga el mejor vestido de noche, al igual que yo el traje ¡Ah! Y que Stan y Kyle no tengan derecho a entrar

**Kyle: **¡Jódete, móndrigo, ni que nos importara mucho el querer ir!

**Kyle. ¿Alguna canción favorita? ¿Qué opinas de Ariana Grande?**

-hay demasiadas y de diversos géneros. Rock, Pop, Jazz, Electrónica, etc… y creo que Ariana Grande es una niña con ansias de ser adulta, claro, no tengo nada en contra de ella. Pero no me atrae mucho como artista

**Resistnce. Los tienes bien controlados xD respetan tu autoridah**

-naturalmente, este es mi show y firmaron un contrato, además en letras chiquitas dice "Al firmar este contrato cedes toda autoridah a Resistance ¡Quieras o no!"

**No te odiamos Cartman al contrario te admiramos pero es que a veces eres tan racista y un manipulador que te odiamos. Es como odiño. Odiño:Odio/Cariño Yo lo invente Porque soy bien intelectual(?) BI A Wendy la odiamos porque engañó a Stan varias veces y de ahí empezó el style Yiah BI**

**Cartman: **aaahhh, mira que interesante, como me preocupa taaaanto lo que los demás sientan hacía mí

**Wendy: **lo vuelvo a decir, no me interesa si Stan y Kyle terminan saliendo. Stan siempre tendrá mi apoyo en todo

**Resistance: **bueno… ¿Recuerdan que en la primera transmisión se juntaron en parejas? Pues tendrán que hacerlo ahora pues hay unas cuantas preguntas, así que por favor todos en parejas (Todos se miran dudosos pero igualmente se juntan) ok…**Ya se enteraron de que hay varios fics en los que está el MPreg (embarazo masculino) así que... ¿Cómo les gustaría que fuera su hijo? ¿O hija? ¿Y con quién? :P Nótese que dije "MPreg" así que no puede ser con una chica (es gracioso porque ese es el camino natural lol) No es necesario que lleguen a un acuerdo... solo den su opinión :3 (si ayuda, mis OTP son Style, Bunny, Creek y Dip (?) o sea lo que quiero es que los describan físicamente, de quien tendrá los ojos, el cabello.. creo que será lindo leer sus respuestas :P**

**Stan: **bueno, anteriormente en el fic "Pozo de los deseos"

**Kyle: **ésta sería la tercera vez que lo mencionan

**Stan: **es cierto… en fin, en esa historia se creó un capítulo extra, en el que salen nuestros hijos, específicamente los míos con Kyle, el de Damien con Pip y el de Butters con Kenny

**Kenny: **¡Ay sí, mi nena es la niña más hermosa de todos!

**Damien: **por favor, McCormick, todos los que vieron ese capítulo se enamoraron más de mi hijo

**Kyle: **no importa cuál es el más lindo, todos los niños lo son

**Pip: **es verdad. Pero lo mejor sería dejar a los demás contestar, ah. Y nosotros esperamos haber contestado a tu pregunta, no del todo, pero puedes ver a nuestros pequeños en ese fic, aunque sea solo en un capítulo y por nosotros, nos referimos a los que somos tus OTP favoritos

**Butters: **so-solo faltarían C-Craig y Tweek como u-una más

**Craig: **ni siquiera lo he pensado, pero… creo yo que sería una niña pelinegra con los ojos y temblorina de Tweek

**Tweek: **¡Ack! Se-sería he-hermosa ¡Ngh!...

**Christophe: **eso es muy marica, no sé cómo a alguien se le ocurre esto

**Gregory: **ooh, Christophe, no seas así. Me imagino a nuestro hijo…

**Christophe: **¡¿Nuestro?!

**Gregory: **sí y déjame contestar. En mi pensar, sería un niño, caballeroso como yo, cabello rubio y ojos verde militar

**Clyde: **si tuviera un hijo con Token, sería moreno castaño y de ojos color miel ¡Que hermoso sería!

**Cartman: **si no queda de otra y termino juntándome con el marica de Kevin, supongo que saldría a su padre

**Resistance: **¿De cabello negro?

**Cartman: **¡A su padre, no a su madre!... en fin, para mí, saldría una niña fuertecita de cabello castaño y con los ojos de regalo de Kevin

**Kevin: **¡Yo no tengo así los ojos, gordo!

**Ike: **creo yo que saldría obviamente pelinegro y con los ojos oscuros de Firkle

**Firkle: **pero con la linda sonrisa de Ike

**Ike: **¿Perdón?

**Firkle: **nada…

**Stan: **antes de continuar, quisiera agregar que ha sido subida otra historia en la aparecen los hijos de todos, por si quieren conocer a los niños que han sido descritos. Así es, no son solo imaginarios

**Y una más... ¿Con quién les gusta ser emparejados? (Parejas yaoi), puede ser que les gusten varias pero siempre habrá un personaje que los cautive más c:**

**Stan: **Kyle o Kenny

**Kyle: **Stan

**Kenny: **Butters

**Cartman: **es demasiado marica

**Craig: **Tweek o Thomas

**Tweek: **¡Oh Jesús! Su-supongo q-que Craig… ¡No me odies, Craig!

**Gregory: **mi amigo y mano derecha, Christophe

**Christophe: **Gregory

**Token: **Clyde

**Clyde: **Token o Kevin

**Pip: **Damien

**Damien: **Pip

**Ike: **Firkle o Kyle

**Frikle: **el amor es estúpido y conformista… pero si es obligatorio decirlo, no tengo de otra que decir que Ike

**Resistance: **esas han sido todas, o las que más son mencionadas, por lo tanto seguimos. **Gregory, Cuando se encuentre desocupado me avisa y salimos a tomar algo**

-claro ¿Te parece este lunes?

**Kyle. Hola te quería pedir una disculpa por todos los feos y duros retos que te eh dado, pero Dios pone en piedras en el camino, ¿Verdad Christophe?**

-supongo que lo entiendo

**Christophe: **yo no, y ni me interesa

**Kenny: ¿Quién te gusta más allá del sexo?**

**-**en verdad no lo sé, es difícil escoger a alguien decidido al 100% con el corazón

**Resistance: **que profundo… **Gnomos, gracias por la ropa interior de Pip, Tweek y Damien esta es la segunda parte del plan: quiten le toda la ropa interior a la gente hasta dejarla sin una sola y luego vendan las muyyy cara y así se aran ricos**

-no lo habíamos pensado…

-es verdad. ¡Pero sueña buena idea!

-¡Gracias!

**Tweek, ¿Según tu como actuarias si el café dejara de existir de repente?**

-¡Lloraría, gri-gritaría, ack, n-no sé! ¡E-es horrible e-el solo pensar e-en eso!

**Christophe, ¿Te gusto mi reto anterior? jajaja... este será peor aún... pero lo diré después porque ahora solo te preguntare varias cosas ¿Qué ases cuando estas aburrido?**

-nada

**¿Qué arias si tu pala se pierde y termina siendo que Gregory la tenía?**

-cagarlo a golpes

**¿Qué piensas de los que te ponen de pasivo con Gregory?**

-no me interesan

**Según tú ¿eres pasivo o activo?**

-activo obviamente

**¿Qué serias si no fueras un mercenario?**

-es difícil pensar, toda mi vida lo he sido y no me imagino siendo algo más

**¿Por qué no te gustan los perros? *le tira un perro a la cara* esas son todas mis preguntas...por ahora**

**-**no todos, en generalsolo los pinches perros guardianes

**Stan: ¿Qué opinas de Ike?**

**-**es gracioso, también es divertido cuando salimos todos, incluyéndolo

**¿Y de la madre de Kyle?**

-creo que es muy controladora. No estaría de más que se relajara un poco

**Resistance, si enrecio tendrías que patentar las habitaciones**

-está anotado en cosas por hacer, debajo de limpiar el _XXXRoom. _Pero qué antes contesten las preguntas faltantes **Para todos, ¿Con quién fue su primer sueño húmedo? -por favor con detector- Solo para aclarar, a mí en realidad no me importa quien se las haya metido o a quien se la metieron, solo quiero saber la reacción de la persona que es nombrada *3***

**Stan: **Wendy (la chica se sonroja) **–PIP-**

**Kyle: **Bebe **–PIP-**

**Kenny: **fue cuando quesee, esa noche tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida **-PIP**

**Cartman: **no recuerdo **–PIP-**

**Butters: **We-Wendy **–PIP-**

**Craig: **igual yo **–PIP-**

**Token: **con Olivia **–PIP-**

**Clyde: **Bebe **–PIP-**

**Gregory: **lo siento, un caballero no tiene memoria

**Stan: **¿Por qué no sonó?

**Resistance: **no dijo una respuesta afirmativa o negativa

**Christophe: **una chica francesa que no conocen **–PIP-**

**Damien: **ya ni me acuerdo, han sido varios **–PIP-**

**Pip: **concuerdo con Gregory, un caballero no tiene memoria **–PIP-**

**Cartman: **por Dios, Pip, todo mundo ya sabemos que se trata de tu ex puta francesa ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Stella? ¿Estrella?

**Pip: **¡Es Estella, gordo pendejo!

**Resistance: **mejor seguimos antes de que inicie una pelea… **Ruby, ¿Cómo es la relación con tu hermano?**

-podrá ser un completo idiota y el hermano que nadie quisiera tener. Pero en verdad lo quiero y cuando nos es conveniente nos llevamos de maravilla

**Karen y Kenny, ¿Cómo es su relación con Kevin, su hermano?**

**Kenny: **buena

**Karen: **últimamente ha estado tratando de pelear con papá cuando Kenny y yo no estamos, así no nos asustamos, ha mejorado como hermano

**Georgie, ¿Alguna vez lloraste? -por favor con detector-**

-sí, como todo mundo **–PIP-**

**Resistance: **que triste… seguimos. **¡Oh Dios mío hice que violarán a Kyle! ¡Soy una hija de puta!(? QnQ ''Kyle: ¡Oh Kylie! Mi pequeño Kylie ;A; Perdóname, te lo recompensaré, lo juro(? Esto me pasa por ver "Escupiré sobre tu tumba" y la saga completa de Saw :I -Le pasa una poción de amnesia- Dos gotitas de esto y ya te olvidas de todo lo que te hizo Trent :v guárdalo para que tomes cada vez que te manden un feo reto, Trent y tú son mi jodida OTP ;u; así que te jodes(?**

-bueno… al menos me dio esta cosa para la amnesia. Gracias, en verdad me servirá

**Ike ¿Que se sintió tener sexo con Georgie? .-.**

-lo mismo que sentirías tú si te acuestas con alguien de tu mismo sexo en un show lleno de locos

**Trent Sos un cabrón, mentiroso ' me sigues encantando -w-**

-eso es bueno

**Clyde y Stan ¿Que se sintió que los agarraran por detrás? (¿No gusta verdad Stan? ¡¿NO GUSTA VERDAD?! n')**

**Stan: **no… en verdad no…

**Clyde: **es lo más horrible que te puede pasar…

**Mark y Josh ¿Que se sintió coger a Stan y Clyde? -Ríe como poseída frenética-**

**Mark: **estas cosas son comúnes en prisión, no es nada nuevo

**Josh: **concuerdo contigo, aun así no sabes la especie de trauma que le puedes ocasionar a tu inocente víctima, a pesar de que ese sentimiento satisface tus más perversos y profundos sentimientos

**Resistance: **oook…. Producción, por favor la máscara al estilo Hannibal Lecter para nuestro querido invitado, Josh, mientras tanto, seguimos. **Stan, ¿Por qué decidiste ser tan amigos de los chicos?**

-descubrimos que tenemos cosas en común y lo que no, ayuda mucho para seguir teniendo una buena amistad

**¿Te gustaría ser uno de ellos?**

-sí, y más porque a cada idea por más loca que esté, estamos decididos a aceptar con tal de tener una gran aventura

**¿Y por qué Randy ha cambiado tanto desde la primer vez que apareció, como responsable, para ahora ser mucho irresponsable?**

-es lo mismo que me he preguntado, quizás por como están las cosas en el país, lo alienta para ser un idiota total

**¿Y comó es su relación con su mamá?**

-muy buena, diría yo, con quien si se tiene muchos problemas es con Shelly y los aún irremplazables deseos de mi abuelo por ser asesinado

**Kyle, ¿Por qué su mamá es tan controladora?**

-por querer protégenos a mí y a Ike, aunque algunas veces sus razones sean tontas…

**Cartman, ¿Te gustaría salir con algún chico o chica? **

**-**no, creo que nadie es digna de mí, a menos que cumpla todo capricho y deseo mío

**¿Y cambiarías de aptitud por algún motivo?**

-no

**Kenny, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto mirar pornografia?**

-hummmm… buena pregunta. ¿Sabes? Creo que no hay alguna razón en particular, pero la respuesta más conveniente sería porque soy un muchacho con las hormonas extremadamente activas que solo busca placer

**¿Algún día te enamorarías de una chica?**

-sí, pero en un futuro probablemente lejano, por ahora quiero disfrutar de todo lo que mamá naturaleza me ofrezca

**Wendy, ¿Por qué eres feminista?**

-porque nuestro sexo ha sido siempre inferior y creo que es hora de que alguien levante la voz ¿Creen acaso justo que un hombre esté con muchas mujeres y sea considerado un Don Juan mientras que a nosotras por cambiar de novio rápidamente se nos tache de golfas? ¡Por supuesto que no!

**Bebe, ¿Por qué crees que las personas te ponen como puta en varios fics?**

-quizás tal vez por el pequeño incidente con lo de Paris Hilton

¿**Y como gustarías que las personas te mostrasen?**

-como lo que soy, soy una chica agradable con todo mundo. Sí, fui malcriada alguna vez, pero fue solo por moda, no es mi actitud verdadera

**A todos, ¿Por qué usan la misma ropa varias veces?**

**Kyle: **no… lo habíamos pensado antes con sinceridad…

**Stan: **ha de ser la costumbre, desde pequeños que la usamos, nos acoplamos tanto a ella y ahora siempre tenemos lo mismo

**Cartman: **claro, excepto Kenny, ya que él al ser pobre no le alcanza para nada más que su triste comida, que consiste en solo pan blanco y agua

**Kenny: **¡Vete al demonio, gordo! Hay menos ropa de tu talla, ya que no hay ninguna tienda exsistente en la que vendad ropa talla cincuenta y oso

**Kenny: **vete a la mierda, pobretón. Yo he tenido y salido con más ropas distintas que todos ustedes juntos

**Resistance: **bueno… eso es verdad**…¿Y cuáles son las personas que menos gustan y por qué? ¿Y las más?**

**Stan: **Cartman, es un gordo homofóbico, racista, antisemita, psicópata, maldito… y la lista sigue. Y Kyle, por el simple y especial hecho de ser mi Súper Mejor Amigo

**Kyle: **no creo que haga falta mi respuesta, siendo que Stan me ha robado las palabras de la boca

**Kenny: **no sé… todos me agradan, no hay persona que… ¡Ah, sí! El señor Garrison, viejo demente y en especial me agradan Stan y Kyle, hemos sido buenos amigos

**Cartman: **todos, son una bola de ineptos que no son más que estorbos y sinceramente quien me desagrada menos es Butters, ese idiota es fácil de manipular

**Craig:** Cartman, McCormick, Broflovski y Marsh, la razón es muy simple. A pesar de que estamos ya bastante grandes, siguen comportándose como unos niños. Solo me agrada Tweek, es el menos fastidioso de todos

**Token: **Cartman, por racista, y me agrada Clyde, su ambición a los tacos es divertida

**Tweek: **n-no sé… ¡L-los gnomos! ¡Ack! ¡O-odio a los gnomos! Po-por esa razón me a-agrada Craig, é-él me protege de los gnomos

**Clyde: **todos por haberme dicho gordo ¡Soy fuertecito! Bueno, excepto Token, él me tolera ¡Y vaya que tiene pasiencia!

**Bebe: **¿Disgustar? Nadie, todos me agradan, en verdad

**Wendy: **Cartman y Kenny, uno por todas las cosas dichas por Stan y el otro por ser un total pervertido

**Kenny: **solo estás celosa de que no te pelo

**Wendy: **¡Tú cállate! Y bueno, me agradan Stan y Kyle, son muy graciosos

**Damien: **todos y nadie

**Pip: **¡Nadie! La amistad es el mejor tesoro, todo mundo me agrada

**Gregory: **pienso igual que mi pequeño amigo

**Christophe: **todos

**Resistance: **y con la finalización de estas preguntas damos inicio a los retos. Bien, el primero es para Stan, creo que te va a gustar, a ver… ah, parece que este reto se repite unas cuantas veces. No parecieron estar felices de lo anteriormente hecho, así que los vamos a fusionar en uno solo. Entonces quedaría algo así…**Que Stan le parta le madre a Trent por hacer sufrir al pobre de Kyle y por tocarte de esa forma tan sucia, sádica y cruel e_é y después de que lo haga que Stan te abrace y te susurre al oído alguna frase tranquilizadora, como 'todo estará bien, yo te protegeré' :3 Los demás no tienen por qué escucharla... que sea un secreto entre ustedes c: y por último, Trent, quiero que te disculpes de manera MUY marica con Kyle por violarlo :v Así, mímalo consiéntelo y luego bésalo apasionadamente -w- **Kyle tendrá doble atención, por mí esta bien, así que, adelante, comiencen, comiencen…

**Stan: **gracias Dios, por estas personas que ayudaran a descargar mi coraje y que no lleguen los fans de Trent en alguna especie de re-venganza contra Kyle y yo. Amén

**Todos (bueno, algunos): **Amén. (Y enseguida Stan se lanza sobre Trent y comienza a golpearlo en diferentes partes del cuerpo, como estómago, cara y los bajos. Al fin se cansa y se aparta del rubio, luego camina con Kyle y lo abraza) ya… ya, tranquilo, todo estará bien, ya pasó todo (da besitos en su frente y punta de la nariz) tranquilo… yo estoy aquí…

**Trent: **(reincorporándose, se acerca a Kyle y lo abraza) ya… ya… perdón, de verdad no quería hacerlo… te quiero mucho… (besa su frente) lo lamento…

**Resistance: **yo quiero apapachos así… ¿Qué importa? ¡Seguimos! **Henrietta, te reto a dedicarle un poema romántico a Kyle**

-no entiendo el por qué, si ni siquiera he tenido el placer de aprenderme su apellido

**Resistance: **solo hazlo (la muchacha rueda los ojos)

**Henrietta: "**_Que bonito seria besarte;_

_Acariciar tus labios, por una vez en la vida,_

_Saborear el veneno que me mata por amarte._

_¡Qué bonito seria besarte...en una noche perdida!_

_Qué bonito seria pasear en tus sentimientos,_

_Y decirte esas palabras que gritan en mi interior,_

_Y, dentro de tus sueños, gritar a los cuatro vientos:_

_¡Quiero fundirme en tus brazos, quiero morir en tu amor!_

_Qué bonito seria poder tenerte_

_En esa noche perdida que anhela mi corazón..._

_Y poder saborear el placer de quererte,_

_Aunque con el alba se perdiese mi ilusión._

_Qué bonito seria..." _(todo el mundo aplaude)

**Resistance: **¿Ya ves que fue fácil?... (solo levanta su dedo medio) **Mike sale un beso francés a Pete**

-¿Cuál de los 2?

**Resistance: **una cosa es "Mike" el vampiro y otra cosa es "Michael" el líder de ustedes, góticos

**Pete: **me niego a besar a un conformista

**Resistance: **si Firkle pudo tener sexo con uno ¿Por qué no solo besarlo? (los 2 –gótico y vampiro- ponen cara de asco pero al final unen sus labios y comienzan un apasionado beso) no quiero separarlos, no ahora… continuamos igual… **Christophe y Gregory actúen como una pareja súper cursi y acaramelada en lo que termina el show 7u7**

**Christophe: **Allez au diable!

**Gregory: **vamos, Topo, solo será por un rato

**Christophe: **merde… (toma las manos del inglés entre las suyas) Gregory… je t'aime

**Gregory: **i love you too, my lovely Christophe…

**Kenny: **¿No vienen con subtítulos?

**Resistance: **déjalos, mejor seguimos… **Cartman baila "Anaconda" de Nicki Minaj**

**Kyle: **no te ha de ser difícil, culón, ya has bailado como mujer antes

**Cartman: **¡Jódete, maldito judío!

**Resistance: **no se diga más y a bailar (inicia la canción y Cartman –vestido ahora de Nicki- comienza a bailar igualito que ella –excepto cuando levanta la pierna, no pudo hacerlo-)

**Bebe: **oh Dios mío, miren ese culote (todos ríen)

**Cartman: **¡Vete a la mierda, zorra!

**Resistance: **lo bueno es que medio sabes bailar… (la canción finaliza) muy bien, Cartman, me ha gustado mucho tu presentación, ok, sigamos con esto…** Damien sácate tus colmillos con pinzas de electricista y no vale tener poderes para no sentir dolor**

-¡No, sí se vale!

**Resistance: **no, lo siento, Damien… ¡Dentista! (llega el dentista)

**Dentista: **¿Es ese el muchacho?

**Resistance: **sí

**Dentista: **a ver si no me muerde el puto…

**Damien: **lo haré si se me acerca

**Dentista: **...

**Damien: **…

**Resistance: **… producción… (y en un segundo, Damien es atado a la silla del dentista) listo, doctor, haga lo suyo

**Dentista: **aquí vamos, vas a sentir dolor, pero es normal

**Damien: **¡No en mí, dentista cabrón!... (El dentista comienza a arrancar uno de los colmillos, Damien no para de tirar maldiciones, una tras otra)

**Dentista: **bien, pasamos al otro (inicia la acción de arrancarle el colmillo faltante, muchas más maldiciones se desatan, mientras sangre brota de la boca de Damien y corre por su pálido mentón)

**Resistance: **pobrecito… mientras producción lo sana y aparecen sus colmillos nuevamente, pasamos a otro reto. **Craig camina con las manos sobre carbón ardiente**

-¿crees que soy una especie de acróbata o de qué me viste cara?

**Resistance: **solo hazlo, además, tu mamá nos dijo que ibas a clases de gimna…

**Crang: **¡Bueno, coño, lo hago! Solo no sigas hablando

**Resistance: **bueno (Craig bufa y producción prepara el carbón, Craig se pone talco en las manos y unas vendas y seguidamente comienza a caminar sobre el carbón lo más rápido posible y gracias a algún ser divino lo logra) ¡Perfecto! ¡Si eres material para circo!

**Craig: **.l.

**Cartman sácate tu grasa con una jeringa y cómetela**

**Kyle: **como Lulú D'cartón de la casa de los dibujos en "Competencia de comida"

**Cartman: **que puto asco ¡No quiero hacerlo!

**Resistance: **lo siento, Cartman ¿Ya olvidaste nuestro lema?

**Todos: **"Un reto es un reto"

**Kenny: **¿Ya es lema?

**Resistance: **sí. Bueno ya, inicia… (Cartman hace cara de asco total y se somete a liposucción, no adelgaza totalmente pero lo suficiente como para cumplir el reto, 1 barril tan grande y ancho como el del Chavo del 8. Le dan una bolsa de papas y comienza a comerlas con su grasa embarrada. Termina por fin…. Y comienza a vomitar) ¡No jodas, Cartman! ¡Producción! ¡Producción! ¡Limpieza en el set, producción!... (Producción gentilmente hace caso) bueno, continuamos

**Butters, Pip y Tweek formen el Humanceitipad en ese orden durante un día**

**Pip: **eso es horrible

**Tweek: **¡¿S-ser un m-monstruo?! ¡Dios, que presión!

**Resistance: **ni modo, tienen que hacerlo. ¡Producción! ¡Producción! ¡Traigan a un cirujano, un doctor o lo que sea para unir a estos 3! (Llega producción y se los llevan a la habitación de cirugía) ok, en lo que los operan…

**Kenny y Butrers (Siendo Mysterion y Caos) del mismo tamaño y en igualdad de condiciones, tengan una pelea a muerte usando todos sus recursos**

**Kyle: **¿Cómo lo va a hacer si lo están operando?

**Resistance: **¡Producción! ¡Paren la operación y traigan a Butters!

**Kenny: **¿Una pelea a muerte entre Butters y yo? Debes estas bromean… (Es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que lo mandó contra la pared) ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Butters?!

**Butters: **yo no soy Butters, soy ¡El Profesor Caos! (Y en cuanto Kenny lo vio, ya estaba disfrazado como ese villano) así que será mejor que te rindas ahora mismo, Mysterion

**Mysterion: **¡Estás loco si crees que podrás triunfar sobre el bien! (ambos se elevan y comienzan a pelear. Patada en las costillas por aquí, puñetazo en el rostro por allá…. En fin, golpe tras golpe hasta que ambos –héroe y villano- caen al suelo con sus poderes casi agotados por el esfuerzo)

**Profesor Caos: **yo se… que ya n-no te quedan…. Demasiadas fuerzas, Mysterion…. Rí-ríndete de una vez por todas…

**Mysterion: **¡Nu-nunca! (se abalanza sobre el Profesor Caos y lo comienza a golpear en el rostro. Butt… digo, El Profesor Caos golpea las bolas de Mysterion por lo que se aparta rápidamente y se frota para aminorar el dolor) ¡Cometa humano, mi estrella ninja!

**Ky…Cometa humano: **¿Qué? esta no es mi pelea, además no la tengo yo, la tiene Toolsheld

**Mysterion: **¡Toolsheld!

**Sta…Tolsheld: **¡No será mi culpa si lastimas a Butters otra vez! (se la lanza, pero Mysterion la atrapa sin problema alguno)

**Mysterion: **¡Muere! (la vuelve a lanzar… pero no contaba con que El Profesor Caos con la ayuda de su capa detuvo la estrella y la tomó seguidamente la lanzó rápidamente dándole en la cabeza a Mysterion… Mysterion murió

**Stan: **¡Dios mío, Butters mató a Kenny!

**Kyle: **¡Hijo de puta!

**Resistance: **querrán decir que El Profesor Caos derrotó a Mysterion… en paz descanse este gran héroe…. (Inclina su cabeza) ¡Seguimos! **Que todos hagan un desmadre o para los que no entiendan que echen relajo. Que se unten nutella por todo el cuerpo y usen mantequilla como zapatos y se deslicen por un pasillo con ellos y hagan el baile de los cisnes **¡Producción, la nutella y mantequilla! ¡Producción! (de nuevo llega producción y les dan la mantequilla y el chocolate. Una vez que se hayan untado todo, comienzan a patinar, suena la canción de "El lago de los cisnes" y adivinen quien hizo de Odette… ¡Así es! ¡Fue Cartman! Quién sabe por qué, pero así fue) Ay Dios, que bello, me harán llorar… bueno, continuamos, pero antes límpiense (todos obedecen y regresan al set bañaditos y frescos) **Quiero que Damien se vista de Sebastián de Kuroshitsuji , y que Pip se disfrace de Ciel, y que el reto que pusieron de que Damien sea el sirviente, mayordomo o lo que sea se haga realidad**

**Pip:** oh, vaya…

**Damien: **¿Yo? ¿Sirviente?, creo que se confunden. Soy un príncipe… A mí me sirven, no al revés

**Resistance: **sí, sí, muy interesante tu vida, su real majesta'h. Pero esto es un reto y no van a ser las cosas como usted quiera… ¡Producción! ¡El traje de mayordomo para el diablillo! (gustosamente traen los disfraces de ambos y se visten igual –con todo y peluca)

**Damien: **esto es ridículo

**Pip:** ¿Me das un vaso de agua?

**Damien: **sí, señor (Hace una reverencia y se retira)

**Resistance: **eso fue extraño, pero seguimos…. **Tengo un reto para Tweek, duerme en el pecho de Craig tal como te dije x3 Craig no puede decirte nada malo así que hazlo tranquilo uwu Tengo curiosidad de si el corazón se le acelerara al verte tan tranquilo descansando… aw Eso sería tan lindo asdasd Tweek eres jodidamente tierno (igual que Butters) **eso sí será lindo. Veamos como será

(Tweek se acerca a Craig y se recuesta entre las piernas del azabache, luego reclina su cabeza en el pecho de éste. Craig con cierta pena comienza a acariciar la cabellera color trigo de Tweek hasta que se queda dormido pacíficamente… Craig termina ruborizado y su corazón late más rápido, despertando al pobre Tweek. Craig se tranquiliza y de nuevo vuelve a acariciar su cabeza logrando que Tweek se duerma de nuevo)

**Kyle lo siento pero te seguiré jodiendo la vida, anda al xxxroom con Stan y no tengo más ideas, has lo que quieras con él, hablen, hagan el amor, no sé, lo que quieras**

(Los Súper Mejores Amigos se encogen de hombros y se van a esa habitación, mediante las cámaras se nota que solo hablaban)

**Kyle: **"_¿Así se sentirá en el otro Reality Show?"_

**Stan: **_"Creo que sí"_

**Resistance: **que aburridos… mejor seguimos a ver si salen… **Gregory y Christophe hagan la escena de Frozen en donde Ana va a buscar a Elsa y cantan Finalmente y como nunca (reprise) Gregory tú se Elsa con vestido, nieve y todo **aaahhh Dios, ¡No saben cómo me fascinan este tipo de retos!

**Gregory: **vaya, parece que les gustan nuestras presentaciones, ¿No lo crees, Christophe?

**Christophe: **vete a la _merde, _marica, bien y rápido por favor

**Resistance: **ya no peleen, mejor hagan la escena

(Christophe comienza a subir las escaleras persiguiendo a Gregory)

**Christophe: **_no te encierres más, la distancia ya no hay que conservar pues finalmente y como nunca ya puedo entender, finalmente y como nunca, lo podremos resolver…Enfrentemos el problema unidos, ya no vivas con temor. Pues finalmente y como nunca, te acompañaré _

**Gregory: **Christophe_… vuelve a tu hogar, debes vivir y disfruta el sol, con la resistance ve a combatir_

**Christophe**_**: **__sí, pero…_

**Gregory:**___¡Lo sé! Que buena es tu intención, yo solo estoy más libe soy también. Aléjate y sálvate de mí_

**Christophe:**___no hay salvación_

**Gregory:**___¿Qué no hay salvación?_

**Christophe**_**: **__creo que no sabes qué pasó_

**Gregory**_**: **__¿Qué es lo que pasó?_

**Christophe**_**: **__en South Park la nieve es peor, peor, peor…_

**Gregory: **¿Qué?

**Christophe: **de algún modo enviaste el invierno eterno… a todas partes

**Gregory: **¿A todas partes?

**Christophe: **pero puedes descongelar a South Park

**Gregory: **claro que no… no sé cómo (comienzan a caer copos de nieve

**Christophe: **claro que puedes ¡Sé que puedes! _¡Pes finalmente y como nunca!_

**Gregory: **_no… yo libre nunca voy a ser_

**Christophe: **_no tienes que temer…_

**Gregory: **_la tormenta está en mi… interior_

**Christophe: **_y unidos lograremos_

**Gregory: **_¡No lo puedo controlar!_

**Christophe: **_la tormenta detener…_

**Gregory: **_woohoo Christophe así lo vas a empeorar_

**Christophe: **_no temas, el sol regresará…_

**Gregory: **_terror sin fin… ¡Fuera de aquí!_

**Christophe: **_juntos lo resolveremos, el invierno acabaremos ¡Y todo va a mejorar!_

**Gregory: **¡Jamás! (por efectos especiales se ven las luces azules y en un momento Christophe ya se encuentra en el suelo)

**Resistance: **¡Hermoso! deberían hacer más presentaciones, sin duda los mejores actores, deberían estar en Broadway. Pero bueno, seguimos, **Damien,*le restriega la ropa interior que los gnomos le quitaron* quiero que te cases con Pip y tu padre te dé una de sus charlas maricas, tengan un par de gemelos y busque a tu madre**

-coño… ¿Me tengo que casar con Pip? Qué horror… como sea (toma a Pip del brazo y lo acerca a él) ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

**Pip: **b-bueno…

**Resistance: **no te puedes negar, es un reto al fin y al cabo… (Pip mira a Damien y asiente)

**Damien: **bien, ya estamos casados

**Resistance: **falta la ceremonia… ejem ¡Producción, un padre, producción! (producción trae a un Parroco, obviamente ateo)

**Padre: **Damien Thorn, ¿Aceptas a Phillip Pirrup como tu falso esposo en este programa, para honrarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que el programa finalice?

**Damien: **supongo que acepto

**Padre: **y tú, Pip ¿Aceptas a Damien como tu falso esposo en este show para honrarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que el programa finalice?

**Pip: **eso… creo… sí

**Padre: **por el poder que me otorga este show los declaro marido y demonio (Por último, Damien besa a Pip, dejándolo totalmente sonrojado)

**Damien: **genial, ahora me imagino que tengo que aguantar las charlas gay de mi padre

**Satán: **¡Jovencito, te ordené que limpiaras tu habitación!

**Damien: **papá estoy ocupado

**Satán: **(producción le susurra algo en el oído) oh…ah….ya, ya veo… Damien, ven hijo, tenemos que hablar

**Damien: **no… no por favor… (Satán rodea los hombros de Damien y se lo lleva al _Reconfortable Room_)

**Resistance: **¡Recuerden luego buscar a la madre de Damien!... bueno, continuemos…. **Rubí y Karen bésense jajajaja**

**Kenny: **¡De ninguna manera!

**Ruby: **solo es un reto, McCormick

**Kenny: **¡Craig! ¡¿Escuchaste lo que dijo tu hermana?!

**Craig: **sí, ¿A quién le importa?

**Kenny: **¡A mí!

**Karen: **Kenny… tranquilo… solo es un beso… (Se acerca a Karen y le da un beso en la mejilla, beso devuelto por Ruby)

**Ruby: **y ya

**Resistance: **que fácil… mejor seguimos… ¡Ah, Christophe! Tu admiradora… ** Christophe, bien hora de sufrir: ve todos los episodios de los teletubbies cof cof putos y maricas teletubbies cof cof**

-_merde… _

**Resistance: **suerte que tenemos las temporadas de cualquier programa, así que… Adelante, Christophe, a verlas (El Topo bufa molesto pero no le queda de otra más que irse a la _TVRoom _a ver los dichosos monos sin cerebro. Termina tooodas las temporadas en unas 15 horas ¿Cómo? Quien sabe)

**Christophe: **no sé… me ha gustado más el capítulo de una casa donde una señora canta ópera…

**Resistance: **a mí me dio miedo, no sé por qué… mejor pasamos a tu siguiente reto. **Besa a Pip ,a Damien ,a Stan... para abreviar besa a todos menos a Kenny con lengua, nada de francés ni puteadas o emm...esperen...mmm...**

-me va a dar herpes, y más con Damien… (El Anticristo le levantó el dedo y en menos de un minuto, Christophe ya se encontraba besando a todo el mundo. Su último objetivo fue Kenny, cuando lo besó, Kenny lo atrapó y continuó el beso de una forma salvaje y alocada. Christophe tuvo que pegarle en los bajos para que lo dejara) carajo… lo que menos quería era tener herpes

**Kenny; **¡Yo no tengo herpes!

**Christophe: **no te creo

**Resistance: **bueno, bueno ya, no discutan y sigamos con más retos… siguen siendo para ti, Christophe

**Christophe: **no me jodan…

**Ya, que veas a dios de frente y le digas que lo amas con toda tu alma**

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué tenemos una escalera al cielo?

**Resistance: **claro que tenemos una, entonces aquí te esperamos, Christophe (De nuevo vuelve a gruñir el Topito, y claro, sube la escalera con un micrófono y cámara para mostrar que si fue)

**Christophe: **(desde el cielo) Mi señor, nunca le he dicho esto y ambos sabemos que nos es verdad pero ¡Lo amo con toda el alma por darme la vida y mucho más! (Y antes que suceda algo más, baja corriendo dispuesto a vomitar)

**Resistance: **que valiente, mejor proseguimos, **Besa con lengua a Gregory**

-¿De nuevo?... coño… (Sujeta de los hombros fuertemente al inglés y lo besa, claro las lenguas son notorias. Luego se separan rápidamente) ¡¿Algo más?!

**emm...quítale sus tacos a Clyde y deja que él te golpee de todas las formas que quiera y emm eso es todo por hoy...solo por hoy pd: te sigo queriendo X3**

-no se nota… como sea… (Se acerca a Clyde, quien digustaba unos deliciosos tacos al pastor con cilantrito, sal, limón y salsa verde y se los arranca de repente. Clyde naturalmente se emputa y comienza a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se cansó. Luego recuperó de nuevo sus deliciosos tacos)

**Clyde: **eso le enseñará a no meterse con mis bebés

**Gregory: **(acercándose a Mole para revisarlo) ¿Estás bien?

**Christophe: **s-sí… fue-fueron solo unos ra…rasguños

**Resistance: **debes sentirte aliviado, por ahora has terminado, así que pasamos a otro. **Pip, te reto a besar bien sexual mente con lengua y todo a... Craig pd: Resistance quiero ver a un Tweek bien celoso pd2: Hasta la próxima tanda de joder les la vida, más que nada a Christophe bye chicos**

**Todos: **¡Adiós!

**Resistance: **y te aseguro que lo verás…

**Pip: **no entiendo… ¿Por qué yo?... (Se acerca a Craig, se para de puntas, rodea el cuello del azabache con sus brazos y comienza a besarlo. De principio se nota uno normal y sin sentimiento alguno pero de repente Craig lo sujeta de las caderas y profundizan más el beso)

**Tweek: **b-bueno Pip, y-ya basta… (El rubio no obedece) P-Pip… (Sigue sin obedecer y Craig posa una mano sobre el trasero de Pip, siendo ésa la gota que derramó el vaso. Tweek finalmente se acerca con pasos apresurados a ellos y tira del pelo de Pip para separarlos, una vez que lo logró, da una bofetada a Craig y luego se lanza sobre Pip, en fin, comienzan una fuerte pelea)

**Resistance: **¡Dios, me van a ensuciar el piso! ¡Producción! ¡Separen esta pelea, producción! (Producción naturalmente obedece y separan a ambos rubios)

**Tweek: **¡Te juro que te mato!

**Pip: **¡Tweek, cálmate, s-solo fue un reto!

**Resistance: **¡Mejor pasamos a los siguientes retos!... **Tweekers!, perdón estoy obsesionada contigo, bueno quiero que cantes e intérpretes 'Gigantic O.T.N' de la versión de Kona Tamashiine, así para que todos entiendan la letra, con la vestimenta de Kito, si es posible que tenga una tonalidad de verde para que se vea más sexy **una canción algo difícil… pero claro que nuestro Tweek podrá con ella. ¡Producción! ¡Díganles a las modistas que necesitamos un traje! (y en un tiempo veloz, le es entregado a Tweek un traje verde y un micrófono)

**Tweek: **n-no sé… a-a ver como s-sale… (Comienza la canción al igual que el canto de Tweek, que llega a cantar más rápido que Eminem, impresionando a todo mundo en el foro. Por fin termina la canción y Tweek jadea de cansancio. Pero en seguida se escuchan los aplausos de todos)

**Resistance:** ¡Muy bien, Tweek! Excelente, bueno, denle agua al muchacho que de seguro tiene la garganta seca, entretanto, seguimos. **Resistance, Quiero que le des dos días libres a Butters, Pip, Tweek y Kyle, mándalos a Hawaii **¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? digo, si es algo cansado trabajar aquí pero no se pueden ir, y menos ahora...

**Kyle: **ni modo

**Butters: **u-un reto

**Pip: **es un reto

**Tweek: **¡Ack!

**Resistance: **coño… bueno, que producción vaya por sus pasajes, mejor sigamos… **Pip, Tweek, Butters y Kyle, Cuando estén en Hawaii bailen "Me Hele no Lilo" con trajes tradicionales Hawaianos, graven el video y que se reproduzca en el set **ahora sí me gusta el reto… al igual que la película de Lilo & Stitch. Vayan, chicos (se van a Hawaii y esperan la transmisión, pronto en la pantalla principal se ven a los 4 muchachos con faldas hawaianas y cocos sobre el pecho a modo de sostén) ok, ese traje no es del todo tradicional, Kyle. Butters, tú deberías de saberlo

**Butters: **l-lo sabemos, p-pero e-esto es lo primero q-que encontramos

**Resistance: **es perdonable, entonces

**Kyle: **está bien, creo que ahora no es tan bueno ese reto

**Butters: **e-esto será divertido

**Pip: **tiene razón

**Kyle: **Butters, Pip… cállense, por favor, cállense antes de que los lance a los tiburones (Comienza la canción y todos comienzan a bailar siguiendo una coreografía puesta por Butters, no tan bien como lo baila él, pero algo es algo)

**Kenny: **que buenas caderas tiene Butters

**Resistance: **cállate, ya van a terminar…

**Kyle, Butters, Pip & Tweek: **He inoa no kalani kalakaua, kulele… (Nueva ovación)

**Resistance: **que perfecto, muy bueno ¡Bravo! Ahora regresen a cumplir sus retos)

**Kyle: **¡De ningún modo! Tenemos un día entero de vacaciones ¿Recuerdad?

**Resistance: **puta… bueno, estarán ahí un día, pero si tienen un reto lo van a cumplir, sino producción los traerá aquí de los huevos

**Pip**: ¡Hecho!

**Resistance: **bueno, seguimos pues. **Después de llegar de Hawaii hagan un "Moulin Rouge" con la canción "Lady Marmalade" Pip: Tú serás Mya. Butters: Tú serás Pink. Tweek: Tú serás Lil'kim. Kyle serás Christina Aguilera. Y Clyde serás el presentador. Por favor que este reto sea más o menos detallado xD con trajes y todos :v **está bien. Clyde. Te vas a Hawaii

**Clyde: **que bien (Todos esperan a que Clyde llegue a Hawaii… por suerte llegó rápido) ahora que venga el disfraz de presentador… (Clyde se va a cambiar y regresa con dicho traje) ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge!

(Se comienzan a oír como chasquean los dedos y Tweek comienza a cantar su parte, cuando termina, todos comienzan a decir "Oye hermano, vamos hermano, hermano del alma, hermano del sabor" una vez que terminaron, Pip comienza su parte vestido de igual manera con el corsé rojo y el látigo en mano e imitando los movimientos, luego desaparece del escenario con temática de circo y en unos momentos –ósea, luego del coro "Gitchi gitchi, ya, ya, da, da" aparece Butters sobre una cama rosa usando una peluca rosa y sombrero de copa, el vestuario idéntico al de Pink, solo que el de Butters es azul cielo. Comienza a moverse sobre la cama en un inútil intento de parecerse a Pink, finalmente termina el coro y aparece otra vez Tweek con un sujetador, medias y panti blancos de encaje, cantando y bailando su parte, imitando casi a la perfección los movimientos de Lil'Kim –incluyendo el dinero y las rosas lanzadas- todos cantan la parte "Mermelada, Lady Mermelada" y enseguida sale Kyle con corsé verde y el cabello esponjoso como el de Christina, sus pantis negras que sujetaban sus medias de red- canta y baila improvisada –pero provocadora- mente. Por último, aparecen todos sobre el escenario con temática de circo y todos bailan y cantan. En ocasiones aparecía Clyde mencionando sus nombres como en la canción y el baile termina en que todos posaron la pierna derecha sobre una silla, mirando a cámara –claro, eso no sucede en el video, pero los 4 querían improvisar-)

**Resistance: **creo que no hace falta decir que hubo una inundación de sangre por las hemorragias que ocasionaron, pero qué más da. Seguimos con lo que parece el último reto.** A todos les reto que lean "Querido Mundo" y digan su opinión **adelante, cada uno a una computadora o en su celular… (Todos hacen caso y en menos de 6 minutos levantan sus rostros entre confundidos, o ganas de llorar o solo con cara de póker

**Stan: **¿Pero qué?... ¿Wendy… muere? (Se le sale una lágrimita)

**Kyle: **ay por Dios… todos matamos a Wendy… ¡Somos unos hijos de puta!

**Cartman: **(ríe) ay por Dios, esto debería pasar en la vida real, claro, obstruyendo la mamada de que la amo

**Kenny: **oh, no, que feo. Sí, ella es buena onda

**Craig: **¿Y esto cómo me perjudica a mí?

**Tweek: **¡Oh Dios, que horrible, pobre Wendy!

**Token: **no merecía morir, pero sin duda fue una buena historia, me llegó al corazón

**Clyde: **(no para de llorar y casi –más bien nada- se le entiende)

**Wendy: ¿**Qué?... yo no… bueno… yo… ni sé que decir…

**Bebe: **¡No! ¡Nunca me separaría de mi mejor amiga! (abraza a Wendy, que sigue en shock)

**Damien: **concuerdo con Craig, ¿Y esto cómo me perjudica a mí?

**Pip: **qué triste historia, muy sentimental y buena. Aunque no hable mucho con ella, creo que sería triste si muriese

**Gregory: **a pesar de que dijo que me jodiera, no creo que su suicidio me traiga alegría alguna, aun así, fue una buena historia. Si yo me suicidara…

**Christophe: **que aunque te odio, no lo permitiría

**Gregory: **escribiría una carta maso menos así, muy buena, muy buena

**Resistance: **bueno, hemos terminado por hoy. Y ahora lo que anunciaré…. (Suspira) ésta ha sido la última transmisión, créanme que lo anuncio algo… ¿cómo decirlo?

**Kyle: **triste

**Resistance: **eso… y a pesar de que queremos y por queremos digo TODOS, en serio, hasta Damien y Christophe se divirtieron con esto, no podremos continuar por ahora, pues una transmisión como esta, requiere de tiempo y es lo que casi no tenemos, no por cuestiones de escuela y eso como muchos de aquí, sino por otras razones

**Stan: **pero suponemos que esto será un descanso. No sabemos si volveremos, pero lo más probable es que sí

**Resistance: **por lo tanto, los chicos seguirán "actuando" en los demás fics, y por ello, me refiero a "Solo por un estúpido video" que involucra **situaciones sexuales explícitas** –para los o las que les gusta el lemmon- y otro llamado "Los Herederos" que como dijo Stan, se hace mención de los hijos de los personajes en el mundo de The Stick of Truth, para aquellas personas que disfrutan de lo medieval y mágico y quizás otros fics futuros

**Clyde: **¡Genial! ¡Nos vamos a Big SouthPark!

**Resistance: **cállate, Clyde, esa idea aún no está formada. Pero como iba diciendo. Damos gracias a todos y todas que dejaron por aquí su comentario incluyendo los retos

**Pip: **que aunque algunos fueron incómodos, nos divirtieron mucho

**Resistance: **pero por ahora nos despediremos, hasta disponer de un buen tiempo. Esperamos que en una quizás futura transmisión, sigan visitándonos y dejar sus preguntas

**Todos: **¡Gracias a todos, esperamos verlos en un futuro!

**Resistance: **ah, y lo que de seguro se dieron cuenta, es que no fueron agregados los retos sexuales –lo que para mí también fue triste- pedimos disculpas, pero los chicos necesitaban ahorrar energía para contestar preguntas y hacer los retos que fueron agregados. Por eso también lo sentimos

**Todos (incluyendo producción): **¡Nos veremos después!

**Reisistance: **adiós

**Cartman: **¡Ya no digas eso! ¡Todo el tiempo que duraba cada puta transmisión no hacías más que repetir esa jodida canción una y otra y otra vez!

**Resistance: **lo siento…


End file.
